Life of a Mobster: Dark Prince of the Mob Family
by karencullen2007
Summary: Edward won the girl afterall. But will his need for the Mob destroy the life that they built for themselves? Will he be able to balance his marriage to Bella, and keep their life separate from his Mob dealings? Edward has some really tough challenges that come his way. Esme has a few tricks on her own too. Sequel to Life of a Mobster: Mob boss with a heart of Gold.
1. Honeymoon Begins

**Life of a Mobster: Dark Prince of the Mob Family (LM: DP)**

**Summary: Edward won the girl afterall. But will his need for the Mob destroy the life that they built for themselves? Will he be able to balance his marriage to Bella, and keep their life separate from his Mob dealings? Edward has some really tough challenges that come his way. Esme has a few tricks on her own too. I am still following the Danny and Michelle storyline, however I may add a few things myself.**

**Ch 1: Honeymoon begins**

**Not Beta'd**

Edward and Bella arrived in San Cristobal. Bella couldn't believe how beautiful the country was. With all the palm trees, green grass and the sandy beaches. It was most certainly paradise.

But most of all Bella was happy to be there with her husband. They walked up to the house, as soon as he opened the door he hid her eyes with his hand.

"Okay tell me when to step," she said laughing.

"One stairway negotiated and a little more to go…" Edward said as he held her close to him. But he turned her around to him as he kissed her. "You are just too damn irresistible."

He was about to turn her saying, "And now for the rest of our lives…"

"Wait! Wait! Go back!" Bella said laughing.

"Go back?" Edward questioned.

"After negotiated."

He kisses her on the arm. "And now?"

She replied, "Before that?"

He laughed. "I have no idea, you have to help me out, I'm lost!" Bella began kissing him as she asked, "Does that refresh your memory now?" in between kisses.

"To be honest, Bella it makes me forget when you do that...hmmm…" as he continued to kiss her. "La mia Bella moglie, which means my beautiful wife." Bella giggled and blushed.

"Mrs. Cullen? " Edward asked.

"That would be me." She said back.

"Take a look at your new home, baby." He turned her around so she could see for the first time.

Her eyes grew wide as she looked. The room was very spacious with cream colored furniture, all contemporary and very well decorated.

"Oh my gosh!" Bella stated as she looked around. "This is incredible!"

Edward shut the door as he said, "Its small I know."

"No! This is ours?" She asked in bewilderment.

"Yes my lady, it's all ours." He said proudly.

Bella was checking it out all. "I can't believe this! I'm...I'm…" her voice trailed off.

Edward took off his suit jacket as he watched her look around like a kid in a candy store. He was delighted that she liked it. She opened some french doors that led out to a balcony over looking the view outside.

Bella directed her eyes to Edward as she said, "Look at this view! Have you seen this?"

Edward himself was looking at her. He said in a rather husky voice, "Ohhh trust me I am! I'm so looking at the view." _**From where I'm standing I very much like what I see.**_ "Its very nice," he said throaty.

Bella looked at Edward. "I love this!" She walked towards her husband. "I love this and I love you. This is the most beautiful place I've ever seen." As he took her in his arms and kissed her lips.

"Wait until you see the rest of the island…" he said to her.

"I don't care...I'm just so glad to be here with you alone on this island. This is not just beautiful Edward, its paradise." Edward held her face in his hands as he kissed her.

"I can't believe we are here and married!" Bella said excitedly as Edward walked her all around the room holding her hands. "I keep expecting Deitz to walk through the door…"

"Fat chance of that happening! We are all lone Bella. No one will bother us here I assure you," he said as he couldn't stop kissing her. "I even gave the servants time off as I don't want to be disturbed."

"Good idea!" Bella said laughing as she kissed her husband back. Edward started kissing her neck as she said, "Wait! We have servants?"

"Yes, baby, but you will meet them much much later," as he continued his seduction on his wife.

"What am I going to do with servants?" she asked.

He looked at her. "Oh Im sure you will figure it out as you establish yourself as the mistress of the rest will fall into place Im sure of it," he said laughing as he kissed her neck.

"I want you to relax and take your shoes off. Im going to get us some food as I had the cook to set out some horsdourves and some champagne and I will be back," Edward said as he started to leave the room but came back for one more kiss.

Bella grabs a magazine and sets on the couch while awaiting for Edward. As she had stretched out, a man dressed in a white suit walked into the house. He came in bearing gifts. Bella had thought Edward given the help time off.

"Oh...hello?" She said as she stood from the couch.

The man looked at her stunned. He spoke in an English accent, "You have arrived?"

Bella replied, "Yes."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea. I would have knocked."

She looked at the man who was carrying packages. "No that's okay. You know...you can put the boxes over there."

He looked at her curious. "Okay?" As he made his way to that spot when Bella changes her mind.

"Actually, can you put them over there on that table just to get them out of the way." Bella never had servants before and thought this was very cool.

"Yes, madam." The man continues as he takes them to the table she had pointed out.

Bella then grabs the chocolates and said, "Also if you could deliver these to the man at the bank."

He grabs them from her saying, "Ahhh very good ma'am."

"Yes, to the bank manager. They are to be delivered as quickly as possible."

"Of course, "I'd be happy to take them there for you," the man said to Bella.

"I thought that my husband gave you all the day off? I mean its fine...Im please to meet you and I'm sure we will get along just fine." Bella said as she shook his hand.

He looked at Bella and replied, "There is no doubt in my mind."

"So what do you do around here? What are your duties?" Bella asked.

"My duties?" He asked her as she nodded. "They come in a wide range."

"Are you a chef? Gardner? Driver?" She asked curious.

Edward came into the room as he said, "Your highness!"

The man said, "Edward!" he laughs walking towards Edward.

Edward replied, "You're in time for a toast."

Bella was in shock as she hid her face in her hands in embarrassment.

Edward asked, "So you two have met?"

"Tell me you didn't call him your highness, because if you did. I'm really embarrassed now. I'm really mortified right now."

Edmund replied to Bella as Edward set the tray of food and drinks down, "Please don't. Its perfectly alright."

Bella apologized profusely. "I'm so so sorry!"

"No apologies are necessary. Besides I'm not a highness, at least not in the sense of the word. That is reserved for the reigning prince of San Cristobal, my older brother Richard."

Edward also chimed in, "Edmund, is the next in line," as he explained to Bella.

"But I never answered your question Bella. Yes I am a driver, I spent two years in a Grand Prix, I'm also a great chef as my souffle is second to none. As far as gardening goes I do have my own vineyard that produces the best wine this side of the country."

Edward said while trying to pop the cork, "Edmund is a man of many talents and modest I might add."

They all laughed. Edmund said to Edward, "It is good to see you old friend." The two men shook hands. "I'm happy to see you so happy. Who wouldn't be married to this beautiful woman standing by you?" Edward agreed. Edmund kissed Bella's hand as he said, "Its a pleasure to meet you, Bella." She blushed. She's never been doted on this much before. He looks her in the eye as he stated, "Welcome to San Cristobal."

Edward and Bella sit on the couch while Edmund sets across from them in the chair.

"Now that I can remove the foot from my mouth," Bella said smiling, and Edward putting his hand on her leg, "I would like to apologize for trying to get the future ruler of the country for delivering a box of chocolates."

"I would be happy to deliver it for you, Bella."

Both Edward and Bella said it would be fine not to worry. Edmund had told Bella that the top present in the box was for her.

Bella looked back then looked at Edmund. "Oh you really didnt have to that!"

"Oh yes I did!"

Edward replied smiling, "Oh you are dying to open it. Go ahead!"

Bella feigned innocence, "I am not!"

"Go open it, she's dying too!" Edward said.

Bella places her glass on the table as she went to the box. She opened it and inside was a blue material. Edmund tells her it was one of their native costumes, its supposed to last a lifetime. Bella thanks him telling his that its beautiful. Edward also thanks Edmund for it as well.

"I always knew that you end up with a spectacular woman, Edward, but you have outdone yourself. And you Bella are going to be the envy of the entire female population on this island, San Cristobal. Every woman has had their eye on Edward Cullen, but he never gave them a second look. But I can see why now. He was waiting for you...and Im very sure you will be much easier than the other Mrs. Cullen."

Edward laughed. "Yes! Edmund and my mother never really saw eye to eye."

"Oh dont sugar coat it Edward. Your mother and I clash!" Edmund laughed too.

Bella laughed out loud as she said, "Join the club! To know Esme is to clash with her. Believe me I am speaking from a lot of experience."

"I'm very aware of her rather unorthodox business dealings."

Edward replied, "Oh now look who is sugar coating."

"I disapprove of all of it but lets just leave it at that."

Edward asks his bride to make a toast. She does and its all about her husband. Edmund chimes in saying, "To the good Cullen, different from all the rest." They all cling here glass as they drink. Edward mentions about Richard's upcoming nuptials. Edmund explains that no date has been set yet as his brother is out of the country right now. Edmund assures Edward when his brother gets back that Richards will make an announcement. He tells them he will leave them alone but wishes them well and all the happiness in the world.

Bella goes off to get changed into the material that Edmund gave her. As she comes down the stairs Edward looks at her. He totally moves his eyes up and down as he checks her out.

"Yeah, baby!" he says totally flirting as she models it for him.

"Yes?" She asks coyly.

"You look...sit down on my lap and I will show you how you look," his voice husky, "Little island girl."

She sits on his lap as she says, "Oh my!" Bella stretches out her legs showing off her pumps. She leans down and kisses Edward.

"You know something….this is just bliss. This is the perfect definition of bliss, nothing to do but spend time together."

"This is heaven," Edward replies back.

"While I went to change, I noticed that there are quite a bit rooms here in our house." Bella plays with his face as she says, "Just so you know I want to make love in every single room," she says in between kisses.

Edward replies in his sexy voice, "Well, I have to tell ya that you are very sexy in this outfit. But I know you are much sexier out!" as he wiggles his eyebrows to her and she giggles. He leans her back onto the couch as he himself kisses her on her collarbone.

Bella enjoys her husband kisses as she says, "I can't believe we're here. Nothing can stop us now!"

Edward crawls on top of Bella as he says, "Nope. No one will stop us now baby!" As he kisses her deeply, his mouth covered hers.

They began to undress each other as they kiss and nip on each other. Edward makes love to Bella slowly on the couch, allowing her to feel all him that he can give her. Each thrust he gives her, she gasps, as he knows he is hitting her g spot.

The build up he feels as he moves nice and slow as he kisses her lips and neck. Once he dips his head down further into her neck, he thrusts deeper. He can feel her pussy squeezing his cock as he grunts and she screams out his name in such pleasure.

Edward and Bella were feeling very sated after their lovemaking. Bella's stomach growled prompting the couple to go and get a bite to eat at one of the eateries close by. Once they got there Bella saw some family friends standing just outside the restaurant.

"Oh my God! Hey Josh and Reva? How are you two? What are you doing here, are you on vacation?" Bella asked excitedly as they looked at her as if they were caught.

Reva answered, "Actually I just needed to get out of Seattle for a little while. What about you two?"

Bella leaned in close to Edward as she said, "Actually we're on our honeymoon. This is my husband Edward Cullen," as she introduced them to her husband.

"Oh wow, yeah Alice has been keeping me informed. Congratulations!" Reva said to them.

Edward shook their hands as they congratulated them. He was caught a little off guard as he could sense they seemed a little nervous to him. Bella explains to Edward that she is friends with their son.

Josh explains to the couple that they needed to get going. But when the photographer starting taking their picture Josh get irate as Edward pays for the picture for them explaining its just something they do to make money. Reva thinks it was strange for Bella and Edward to come to San Cristobal for their honeymoon. Edward explained that they he used to come there when he was little and that they own a place on the island. Bella tells them that his mother gifted them the house and invites them over. But Josh is ready to leave as he tries to rush Reva.

Reva however says to her husband that she needs to get this ring and she's not leaving without it. Bella offers to pick up the ring for her friend. Edward and Bella go in the restaurant to get a table as Josh and Reva follow them. He tells Bella it okay that the ring isn't important. Reva disagrees as she gives Bella the receipt for the ring. She describes what it looks like and thanks her for doing this. They leave hastily as Bella became worried over her friends.

Edward pulls out her chair as Bella says, "Wow! That was weird. I have never seen him that upset or in a hurry before." Edward mumbles to himself.

He sets down in his chair as he says to her, "Its called, fear Bella. Your friends are scared about something. Very scared." Being in the line of business, he knows all too well that there was something bad going on with her friends. Bella looks at him curious.

"You might be right. Josh seemed really nervous, and I have never seen him like that before. What is something happened at home. One of their kids could be hurt…"

He takes a sip of his water. "I don't know."

"To be honest if something was wrong at home she would have told me. Plus she was dragging her heels about leaving. So, it has to be something else."

Edward pointed out something to Bella. "They did act strange. Did you see the way Josh acted with that guy taking their picture?"

"Yeah, it was weird. I don't know...but whatever it is was strange. But atleast we can pick up this ring for them." As she gets the receipt out of her purse.

"No. No way. You aren't going anywhere near that jewelry store." Edward commands Bella as he looks her in the eyes.

Bella narrows her eyes at her husband. The waiter comes by and drops off their menus as they thank you for them. The waiter walks off.

"Edward, why wont you let me go to the jewelry store?"

He sighs looking at the menu. "Because, something is going on with your friends. They are obviously trying to take off before it catches up with them."

She asks, "Do you think they broke a law?"

"I have no idea, sweetie. But it doesn't matter as we are steering clear of it, okay?" he said in a calm voice.

"You know, I still promised her I would get it for her," Bella replied.

"Bella..." he said grabbing the picture and receipt from her. "Hey, we are on our honeymoon, our hun-nee-moon! How long did it take us to get here? Its been so perfect so far, and I don't want to ruin it." He kissed her hand as he held it.

"I dont want to ruin either."

"Well, good."

"But they are my friends and you could call your friend the prince and he could fix everything."

He looked at his wife. "Sweetie, I love that you want to help your friends. I do. But we have enough trouble waiting for us back home."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"It has everything to do with this. We came here to get away from our problems for a while and I surely dont want to take on somebody elses."

"Well, I understand that. But the only thing is this I have known them since I was little. They have always been there for my family, and I'm not going to set by when they need help. I can't do that and I wont."

_**Ugh! My wife is killing me here. I really love the fact that she is a loving and caring person, but why can't we just enjoy being husband and wife just for a little while?**_

The waiter brought their food as Edward starting eating. While Bella was still trying to convince him to go to that store to get that ring. Bella knows Reva and she knows that she would not have her to pick up that ring if it wasn't important to her, she wants to go get it and get it over with.

_I wish Edward would see my point of view on this. They are my friends and I want to help anyway I can_.

"First of all, its late as Im sure the store is close. We ordered our food and I'm hungry."

"Its a ring, Edward. Please stop making a big deal out of are the one stalling."

"Bella, the way your friends were acting, it's not just a ring."

"Okay. But we still have to find out what is going on, honey."

Edward has his mouth full of food. "Look," as he grunts, "I have a lot more experience in than you do. I outrank you and vetoing. We are not getting involved."

"You are making this sound like they're lives are on the line or something. Its not like the police are after them…" her voice trailed off as she heard sirens in the back ground. She got up from the table to look.

"What are you doing, Bella?"

She sees a police car stop and grab Josh. She then yells for Edward who comes to and they broth see Reva snatched as well into the police car.

"Did you just see that?"

"I knew something was going on. What the hell have they gotten themselves into?" Edward asked.

Edward drags Bella to the table as she says they didn't do anything. He tells her that they don't know what is going on. She wants him to call people and find out what of the police officers come into the restaurant and Edward asks them why they arrested the two people as they are friends of theirs. The cop explains he can't disclose that information. Edward says he will go make a phone call but the cop advises him not to interfere. Edward hands him a card and asks they get Edmund Winslow on it. That if he doesn't answer Edwards questions then maybe his friend will.

His friend Edmund shows up as Edward greets him. Edmund asks, "What seems to be the trouble? I came as soon as I could."

Edward explains that some friends of theirs were arrested and Bella tells him that she doesn't feel that they did anything wrong. He tells them he's sorry but that their police force isn't known for overreacting, especially with tourists. She tells them that they are good people and even shows them a picture they just got of them.

"This is unbelievable!" Edmund explains.

Belal replies, "I know. Actually they just got remarried and on their honeymoon like them. Please can you help them?"

He looks at both Edward and Bella. "Well, I will do what needs to be done."

Edward and Bella thank him and Edward suggests that he go with Edmund. Edmund tells Edward he can't come. Edward explains that she just wants to help in anyway he can. Bella chimes in saying that they didn't want to inconvenience them. Edmund explains he can take care of it and that they should enjoy their honeymoon. Edmund wants them to continue their meal and that he will take care of their friends personally.

Edmund gets the waiter and ordered them some champagne and tells the couple that he will take care of their friends and that they should enjoy their honeymoon. As honeymoons don't last long at all, he explains he will call once he has taken care of their friends. He left the couple alone and go to the side.

He looks at Reva's picture. He says to himself, "There must be some mistake. It can't be you! I can't believe you'd come back here, especially after the last time you were here…" he shoves the picture back in his suit jacket and runs out of the establishment.

Edward and Bella were sitting at their table. The waiter came by to refill their champagne glasses. Bella was in her own little world as she thought about her friends. Edward was trying to get her attention.

"Hey...remember me?" Edward asked.

"Hmm…" Bella said getting out of her trance. "Yes, you're that really sexy guy that I married, aren't ya?"

He looks her in the eyes. "Guilty."

"I can't wait to get back to our house and continue our honeymoon," Bella whispered to him.

He leaned in more, his voice husky, "Ohhh...I love the way you think, and I love you."

"I love you," Bella whispered back as they shared a kiss.

"Hey, how would you like to go to Richard and Olivia's wedding? I'm sure if we asked Edmund he'd put us on the guest list. I know it won't be half as perfect as our wedding, but…"

"I would love to go to a royal wedding,are you kidding me?"

"Good. Then I will talk to him about it."

"What will it be like? What's his brother like?" Bella asked.

"Thats a very good question...I don't really know Richard that well. He keeps more to himself as know one sees him that much. Edmund and Richard aren't that close..."

"That's kind of odd don't you think?"

"Richard is older and they are very different. Edmund likes to be a little wild and have fun pretending he's a regular guy. Richard on the other hand is more reserved and formal. A couple of years ago something happened, it changed him and he became a total recluse."

Bella was very intrigued by what Edward was telling her. "Really? I wonder what happened?"

"I don't know...what ever happened it affect Edmund too. They were close at one time and now it seems their relationship is strained."

That hit a sore spot with Bella as she thought her and Emmett. It really hurt her that her brother put her in a ward trying to keep her away from Edward.

"Emmett and I used to be like that."

"And you and I found each other," Edward said softly to his wife.

"You know after everything that happened between me and my brother, I just want him to see how happy we are, and the normal life we have."

Edward really felt bad about Bella's relationship to her brother. He wishes things were not strained between them.

_**Its because of me that Bella and Emmett aren't talking. I really hope that when we get back home they can work out their relationship. I know first hand how sibling rivalry can be and it hurts.**_

"Please don't apologize okay? I'm very happy with you and so glad we're together. You have made my dreams come true, Edward." Bella cradled his face.

He looks in her brown eyes as he says, "I still can't believe that you're my wife and we have the rest of our lives together."

"Every day and night," Bella says back.

"How in the world did I get so lucky?"

"Its because your a great kisser and that is why…" She flirted.

"I am?" he questioned leaning in more.

He kisses her lips then asks, "How was that?"

"Eh…" She whispers, knowing he'd want to try again.

"Just eh? Well hows this?" he whispers as he kisses her more sliding his tongue in tasting her.

"Much better," she says.

"Do you know how much I love you, Bella?"

"Yes I do, but it never hurts to hear it again and again…"

He moans back. "Let's go baby, I want to make love to you all night long."

"I want that too," she moans back. They kiss more, holding each others faces.

Edward backs away as he says, "Let's go...I want to get you home now!"

Bella reaches into her purse grabbing the receipt. She shows it to him saying she has to get it. he tells her no, but she says it has to be important.

"First of all Bella the jeweler is closed by now I'm sure and they will be free in the morning, let them get it back themselves."

"What if there is a problem," she says back.

"There won't be. Edmund said he would take care of it. Can we go...please?" he begged Bella as he was ready for another round of lovemaking.

Bella surrenders as she puts the paper back in her purse, they both stand. Edward gets closer to his bride. "Shall I take you home, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes, take me home." She says smiling.

He picks her up bridal style, kissing her as he says, "Let's go baby." Edward carries her all the way throughout the restaurant as all the onlookers clap for the newlywed couple.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I am doing what I can to get more information of the Bill and Pilar story so I can do outtakes of Jake and Pilar. But I will say this any information you want on any of The Guiding Light couples you can google it. Thanks again for reading and supporting my Mob Boss story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Playing Roles?

**DP**

**Ch 2: Playing Roles?**

**Not Beta'd**

Edward and Bella went to go spend time on the beach. Unfortunately for Bella she didn't realize how hot the sun really was. They came into the villa as they were talking about how strong the sun was.

"Okay, so how red is it? Is it really bad? Is it really red or sorta red?" She asked her husband as he walked behind her looking.

"Oh, well...its sorta red," he said with a smile.

She looked at her husband as she replied, "I know your lying!"

"Look, I told you with the breeze coming in off the ocean you can't tell how strong the sun is."

"I know, I know…"

"What have we learned from this valuable lesson?" Edward asked with his hands on his hips. "That your husband is always right?" he raised his eyebrow to her.

Bella was hurting bad from her sunburn, she tried to set down but was having a hard time.

"I have some Aloe lotion to make it feel better." He prompted getting the lotion.

She looked at their machine and so no new messages. She was still concerned about her friends as Edmund told them he'd call.

"There is no new messages. Why hasn't Edmund called us?"

"He will call. Im sure your friends are free by now and taking in the beach as we speak," he said putting the lotion on his hands. He tells her to turn around as he places his hands gently on her back. He smooths in the lotion and Bella winces from the coldness of the lotion.

"Isn't that nice?" He asks her as he rubs it in her shoulders. "So what did you think of the beach?"

She closes her eyes as she loves the feel of his hands on her. "The beach was nice, with the white sand I have never seen before. The water was sparkling, it was beautiful…"

Edward was smiling the whole time she described the beach. He put more lotion on his hands as he continued rubbing it in.

"Good. I'm glad you like it."

"It was really amazing."

"Thats because you're here."

"No, It's because we're here," Bella said as she turned her face to kiss him. As they continued to kiss she turned her whole body around as he had to be gentle of her sunburn. He sat Bella down on one of the ottomans as he continued to rub Aloe on her.

"You have magic hands," Bella softly said to him.

"I've been told that before," he replied.

"Huh huh, I'm sure you have."

He rubs even on her collar bone area. "They are a little rough, sorry. It's all that dirty gangster work..." his voice in that husky tone.

"I love your hands."

"I love you, Bella. Do you still feel like you're dreaming? That this can't be real?" he asked he blew on her shoulders.

"Every minute. I can't believe that we're this happy and its real," she said as he nipped at her ear.

"Its only going to get better from here on out, baby."

"Ohhhhh," he kissed her shoulder and then removed part of her tank top sleeve she had on, to kiss there too as it was burned there too.

"Oh no, why didnt you tell me?" she asked laughing and kissing at the same time.

"Edward! There you are!"

They were interrupted by another visitor, as a man came into their villa. He saw Edward replacing Bella sleeve back in place, he turned around thinking he walked in on something.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" He said as he was facing the other direction.

"Oh no its fine. Its totally cool," Edward said as he was trying to get rid of the access lotion on his hands.

"The door was open...I didn't mean to interrupt you two."

The man was carrying flowers. "Oh please...its okay. I want you to come in and meet my wife. Bella, I want you to meet Alden Heeds, Alden, this is my wife, Bella."

"I am dreadfully sorry, I'm embarrassed for the moment." He said as he shook Bella's hand.

"Its okay, really." Bella said to Alden.

Edward said to Bella, "This is the man my mother was talking about. He's the president of the bank, he's been a family friend for a long time."

"I want to give you a heartfelt congratulations on your marriage," Alden hands Bella flowers telling her they were from their garden. "Welcome to San Cristobal."

Bella took the flowers telling him thank you. Then it dawned on her who he was. "Oh! You're the president of the bank," she looked at Edward, he nodded the confirmation, "I have something for you, from my mother in law. They are for your wife actually."

"Let me guess," He says, "They are the chocolates made in Seattle, my wife love their chocolates. She will be delighted to have them."

Bella explain they had some turbulence on the plane so some didn't make it, he said not to worry they'd get eaten anyway no matter how they look. He stays for a quick drink but the decided to leave. He thanks Bella for the chocolates. Edward offers to walk him out but he says there's no need. Edward though goes to the door and locks it so they get no more surprise visitors.

Bella coola her body off with her iced drink. He looks at her and says, "No more visitors."

She replies, "I'm really glad I remembered about those chocolates because Esme would have…"

Edward who is close to Bella says, "I don't want to talk about chocolates or my mother. I just want to talk about us," as he wrapped his arms around her and kissing her. They make out for a while, just kissing and necking.

He suggest they change clothes and go for a walk around town. He wants to take her shopping. However; Bella had another agenda as they ended up at the jewelry store that Reva wanted her to get the ring at.

"Bella...how is it with all the shops around we end up at this particular jewelry store?" he questioned her.

She looks at him feigning innocence. "Why? Are you afraid I'm going to buy something really, really expensive?"

He looks her in the eyes. "No, and you know that. This is where Reva left her ring."

"Is this the same place?" She looked at her receipt.

"Yes smarty pants."

"Well, you know I had no idea. What a coincidence?" She said back.

"Huh huh…" he said giving her a straight face.

"Are you mad at me?"

He blew out a breath. "Now how could I ever be mad at you?"

"I'm sorry…its wasn't as though…"

"A ploy? Deceitful? Manipulative?" He asked her.

"You're mad…"

"No," he sighed, "I know that you have had the ring on your mind every minute."

"Not every minute…" she replies coyly.

"You sure?" he asks giving her a chaste kiss.

Bella is just happy and she wants her friend happy too. Edward was thinking did she really want to get her ring back. Bella thought she seemed really upset that day especially when they got arrested. Edward is sure that Edmund straightened that all out. Bella wasn't so sure even though he is a prince. Edward knows that being a prince of a country doesn't get much higher than that. Edward was sure they were out and getting a tan.

Edward got some pearls and wanted Bella to try them on. Bella said that they reminded her of a necklace she was given to at her graduation from Reva. Edward was getting a little tired about hearing Reva. She wasn't sure why Edmund hasn't called them by now, and Edward explained that he is a prince and has other stuff to do. Bella was making him crazy talking about them while on their honeymoon. he wants to enjoy the rest of their honeymoon, Bella promises him after she gets the ring.

The jeweler was free as Bella walked up to him. He saw her wearing the pears and complimented her.

"Those pearls look great on you."

She replies, "Thank you. Actually we're here to pick up a ring, I have the receipt for it." She handed him the paper.

Edward removes the pearls from her neck as Bella asked the jeweler if their was a problem as he was looking at the paper weird. He gives her a bracelet but Bella tells him its a ring she is here for. Edward asks her if she sure, as she explains that is a custom jewelry and she was there for a ring. The jeweler leaves the counter abruptly leaving Bella speechless.

"Bella you need to calm down. Its obvious there is something going on here beyond our control especially after the way he shut down seeing the receipt."

"Your right. I don;t like this Edward, something is definitely not right."

"Come on," Edward grabs her hand pulling her, "We are going to find out what the hell is going on."

Edward and Bella arrived at the palace where the Winslows live. He called out for Edmund.

"Edmund! We are here to see Edmund," Edward announced in the Foyer.

He opened the door for the Cullen's. "Well look who's here?"

"It wasn't very easy, I assure you." Edward replied.

"I'm sorry. The security around here is very secure especially right now."

"We're sorry for interrupting you," they both replied.

"No! Its quite alright. I was just not expecting to see you as I thought you'd be out enjoying your honeymoon."

"Normally we would," Edward stated, "But Bella has been worried about her friends since we didn't hear back from you about them."

"Ahhh I see. That's what all this is about," He said as he went to shut the cabinet doors that showed the security cameras.

"It's just that you said you give us a call when you took care of them…"

Edmund turned to bella saying, "That's right I did. I simply forgot. I thought I was doing you a favor I hadn't realized how worried you were."

"So...how are they?" Bella asked.

"They are perfectly okay. It was just a big misunderstanding about a ring."

"You mean a ring that doesn't even exist?" Bella questioned.

Edmund had no idea what Bella is stalking about. "Excuse me?"

"We went to the jeweler to pick it up and the acted like he had no idea what it was…"

Edmund explained that the ring was returned to its owner. Bela wasn't sure why the jewelry just didn't tell her that. Edmund said he asked the jeweler not to say anything and he was doing a good job of it. Bella asks to use their phone so she should call her hotel, but Edmund says it wasn't a good idea. He told them that they left and went back home.

After the fiasco he said all they wanted was to go home. Bella thought that was weird but thought well maybe they did infact go walked them out to the front but offered for one of the staff to give them a tour. Edward declined the offer but Bella was kind of wanting to take a tour. Meanwhile unbeknownst to them Richard had Reva as they were hiding in another room He had his hand over her mouth listening through the door.

"Oh come on Edward, let Bella here see the Castle."

Edward replies, "Okay sure. But let us repay you by having you over for dinner tonight?"

Edmund tells him he has other duties to do but another time. But he had a memeber of staff to give them a quick tour as he then sat watching the monitor observing Reva. He heard voices outside the door and knew it was them finishing with their tour. Edward thought Edmund seemed distracted and asked if they came at a bad time. Edmund assure him its fine and tells them they should come back when they have more time.

"I have to tell you I loved all the rooms and art you have around here. Its all so very antique and looks like a fairytale," she said as she and Edward stood in front of the cabinet, unknowing that Reva was the security camera.

Edmund goes to turn of the TV and and says, "The next time you two are here we need to have dinner together."

Bella thanks him again for all his trouble and she is glad that her friends were supposedly safe and on their way home. Edmund tels then have a nice trip home and hopes to see them again soon. They leave the room as they head back to get back to their Villa.

But they head back in as Bella twisted her ankle when her heel breaks. They head into the room they were in before but Edmund was no where to be found. Bella sits in the chair while she removes her shoe. Edward takes her foot as he rubs her ankle. She asks him if he was jealous of Edmund giving her attention as Edward said he was a ladies man who had his way a lot. She assures him that he in the only Prince for her as they kiss.

Bella stands to see how her ankle reacts. Edward asks, " Alright has my lady feeling?"

She responds in her best British accent, "Much better my Lord, your royal hands have the magic touch!"

Edward who put his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer to his chest, he kissed her neck. He was feeling rather frisky at that moment. Bella who used her hand as she touched his face, "Edward what are you thinking? We are in the Palace."

He moaned out to her, "Um...well, Im sure you dreamed about this when you were a little girl."

She squeaks out, "Yeah but I…" as she turns to face him.

"I'm sure you fantasized about being the queen of the palace and have the king your husband by your side and at your service," he said as he kissed her neck.

"When I was nine, I dreamed about ladies in waiting doing my homework," she said as she pulled away.

Edward then walked closer to her as he replied huskily," Well you're not nine anymore so your fantasies can be a little more risque, and a little more grown up," as he kissed her more.

Bella although she was enjoying their role play she was nervous. "Edward, I don't think we should do this here. What if Edmund comes back in here?"

"Oh he won't mind. Edmunds cool," he replied as he continued to seduce his bride.

She giggles at his responses, "How do you know that?"

"Trust me my queen!"

Bella who gave him access to her neck replies, "That's true. Your services to my royal needs never seizes to amaze me."

He then looked her in the eyes, "Oh yes! I live to serve!" he kissed her again more hungrily this time. Bella accidently hits the remote and turns to the TV back on, although she had no idea her friend was on it. They continued to make out.

Edward sees the couch as he suggests, "What about we do it right here on this couch, baby?"

_**I have to say normally I wouldn't want to have sex, but the idea of being caught with my wife...well it turns me on.**_

Bella, pulls away from Edward laughing as she can't believe he wants to have sex there. "No! We can't do this here!"

_I can't believe Edward wants to do it in public. Is this some secret fantasy of his to be caught in the act?_

Edward was really playful as he says, "Oh come on! Where is your sense of adventure? Palace intrigue?" as he swings his hip, planting his left foot on the table there beside him.

"Darling, as much as I would love to make love we need to do it in our own home and not someone elses."

He walks back to her putting a swagger in his step. "Okay fine, you win. We will go home and make love in every room of the house," as he puts his arms around her.

"You know I would have loved to live in this castle with you by my side."

He tells her jokingly, "Okay well just pick a room and we will get squatters rights."

"Oh that would be great then Edmund would have to bail us out like Josh and Reva!" Edward kisses her again before they leave. She grabs her shoe and they head out. They made love again at the house. The next day they were packing to leave to go home. As Bella was packing her things she started thinking about Rose and their friendship.

When Bella found out that Rose had slept with Bella she never thought she would want to be friends with her again. But over time Bella realized that she missed Rose and their talks they had. She had reached out to Rose before they left on their honeymoon. They talked about how Rose found her real mother. She was very surprised to know that Selena Davis was her real mother.

Rose was very happy to found her mom and also was told she had a brother out there too. She looked for him but had no idea where to look. She met Max, this kid who was on the streets. He ran away from home as his adoptive parents had beaten him. So Rose and Max decided to hang out and they tested to see if they were infact long lost brother and sister. It turned out that Max wasn't her real brother but Rose wanted to make him apart of her life and possibly adopt him. But Max ran away again he was very upset that the test came back that he wasn't Rose's real bother after all. Bella really felt bad for Rose but she had faith everything would work out they way it was supposed to be.

Edward came up behind Bella and startling her by kissing her neck and trailed down to her ear. "Edward! Stop that or we won't be able to leave on time. I'm trying to pack here."

He smiled at his wife and replied, "Oh really? For someone is supposed to be packing you were looking off into space. I had called your name, but you were in deep thought so I had to start kissing you instead to get your attention."

Bella apologized. "I'm sorry...its just that we're so happy...and I was thinking about Rose and how sad she was before we left. I mean, yes she and I made up and all but I was thinking about her and Max."

Edward sighed. "Yeah, I know baby. I hope she is able to find him too. But we also have some unpleasant things to do tend too as well. I just want to remember this feeling we have together, Bella. Once we are back home its easy to forget how far we had come to get to this point. I just don't want to mess that up."

Bella hugged her husband and replied, "We won't. We wont let it. We just have to work hard on our relationship and not keep any secrets between us right? We have to always be honest with each other, to make this work."

He looked in her deep pools of brown, he felt so lucky to have her in his life. He smiled at his wife as he kissed her briefly.

"You are absolutely right. I'm just not quite ready to face the world outside our marriage is all. But, I know that we love each other and we always can count on each other for support. No matter what." Edward held Bella to him again as he shut his eyes for a moment.

_**I love this woman so much, I'm just afraid that when we get back home all of this will fade away. But as she said, we just have to keep that communication working and trust each other. No one will ever come between us again. Ever.**_

Edward and Bella broke apart as their taxi arrived to take them to the airport. He let the man in to get their bags. Bella walked out to get in the taxi as Edward looked around the Villa. He will treasure the time that they shared together in their home away from home. He went out the door shutting it, got in the taxi and held his wife in his arms as they took off for the airport to go home.

**A/N: So they are going home. Just how will life play in their marriage? Also some of you asked questions about Reva and Josh. You can google about Guiding Light and all the stories of the characters. My focus will be Edward and Bella aka Danny and Michelle. There will be other characters that will be involved throughout the story line. So if you get confused shoot me a PM.**


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapping? Treason?

**DP**

**CH 3: Kidnapping? Treason?**

**Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.**

Edward and Bella finally made it home. They got in late around three am. Once, they got changed for bed, they made love in their own bed, then went to sleep. Edward though had to get up early for a meeting. He left Bella alone to sleep, but she soon woke up after that. She wanted to go see Rose and give her the gift she got for her.

She showed up at Rose's apartment surprising her friend. They hugged while Rose said, "Hey Bella. You're back."

"Yes I'm back. We got back early this morning. It was paradise as it was so beautiful."

Rose asked, "What was it called again?"

"San Cristobal. It was so great to be with Edward and not have to worry about all our problems or families. It was just nice being together after all of those months of wasted time."

Rose said sadly, "Yeah. I know what you mean."

Bella looked at her friend. "You do have a lot going on with Mike, Selena and now Max."

Rose wanted to change the subject as she asked Bella, "So what's in the bag?"

Bella gave her the bag saying, "I found this in a shop and it was screaming at me. It had your name all over it."

She dug into the bag taking the tissue out of it, "Well let me see how much you value our friendship…" Rose grabbed it and pulled it out. It looked like a Hawaiian type of shirt. The two of them laughed as she held it up against her. "Are you kidding me with this Bella? This is just to funny!"

Bella then looked at her hand and saw a diamond ring on Rose's finger. "Oh my God!" she said surprised. Bella grabbed her hand as she looked at it more. "This is huge, that is some rock girl!"

Rose said quietly, "Mike asked me to marry him."

Bella was just so amazed and so happy for her. She grabbed her friend and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you! This is great!" Rose looked down at her finger once again not really believing it herself. But at the same time she was sad about Max.

Bella noticed her change of mood when she asked, "What's going on Rose? Why aren't you happy?"

Rose sat down on her couch. "Is Max still missing?" Rose didn't say anything so Bella knew the answer. "Im sorry Rose. When we talked the last time I thought for sure he'd be back back now for sure," Bella though explained that she in fact ran away too as a kid, she told Rose that he would be back.

"He hasn't called or anything. I just have that feeling I will never see him again, Bella."

Other wise, Edward had gotten a message from Josh asking to come by to his home. So he showed up ringing the doorbell and Josh answered the door.

"I got a message that you called and said it was urgent. I came as fast as I could." Josh invited him in.

Edward followed him in the living room. "Is everything alright? Edmund said it was all a misunderstanding."

Josh looked directly at Edward. "That's what he told you?"

"Yeah," Edward replied curiously. "Edmund is a really good friend of mine. And when you were arrested, he said he took care of it and that you two were on a plane home."

"I see. Well, you're really good friend, Edmund, is a liar."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he forced me to get on a plane, he deported me, Reva is still there and they won't let her go."

Edward turned to Josh. "Thats weird. He told me he personally escorted you and Reva to the plane…Can I use your phone? I want to find out what's going on."

"Thats not going to help...she is being held at the palace by the royalty." Josh stated.

Edward had no idea why they would do that unless she did something to cause this. "Why would they do that?"

"They claim she kidnapped a child and charged her with treason."

"Treason? Have you contacted the state department? Maybe they can do something."

"No. They can't do anything. Its out of their control. There's only one chance I can get her out of there."

Edward just stared at Josh. He had no idea what he was going to say. "Olivia called me."

"Olivia?" Edward asked. "Why would Richard's fiancee call you?"

"I haven't got a clue. But she offered to help me sneak reva out of the palace tonight."

"Josh, you have been deported. You can't go back there."

"Yeah...thats where you come in." Josh replied. "I need you to help me get my wife back."

_**Did Josh know what he was asking of me? Yeah I may be be part of the mob family but this is totally different. This is a royal country and if we got caught, there would be serious consequences, plus that could ruin the friendship I have with the Winslows.**_

They had the door open to the apartment when Bella noticed something nailed to her door. "Is this new?"

"No. My dad gave that to me, well he was going to send it to me before he died."

"Well what is it?"

"It is a mezuzah," Rose said as she kissed it. "Its a Jewish tradition, they hang it on the door, its supposed to ...I don't know. My dad sent it to me with a note dont forget who you are. I just hung it up hoping this place would feel more like home for me and Max."

Bella smiled at her sentiment but Rose was still not happy that Max wasn't there. Rose went to lay down on her bed as Bella came to join her.

"Rose, he will come home. I should not have compared him to the other kids that run away because he's smart. He's a smart kid and can take care of himself."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Because then he will realize he doesn't need me. He doesn't care about me so why would he come back?"

"Rose? Your all he's got rather its flesh and blood or not. Im sure that he misses you."

"Thank you, Bella."

"Your welcome."

"Enough about me and my drama what about you?" Rose asked diverting what they were talking about.

"Wait a second, I wanna know more about this ring. "

"Bella you ought to know...its a dream come true!" Rose said smiling.

"Mike is great. He really is. He has stuck by me through the worse of times...he didn't give up on me."

Bella hugged her friend again as she leaned down on the bed. Both girls put their legs up as they did girl talk.

"This is weird how it all worked out. After everything we been through we both end up with the right guy."

Rose agreed. "Yes we did."

"Its a good thing. So when is this wedding?"

"The wedding? Well we are not rushing into anything."

"Are you kidding me? I would have sworn that you had this dressed picked out and ready to go!"

"I just really want to find Max before I think about that."

"Yeah...of course."

"So give me a preview of how the honeymoon will be. Tell me about all the stuff you saw, how was it?"

"Oh….it was wonderful!" Bella said as she sighed. "To be with someone that I've only dreamed about and be completely connected to him. You know?"

"You look happy, Bella."

"I am happy."

"And I know Edward loves you and everything about you."

"It sounds like you and Mike also."

Rose then got up from the bed. "Well we are talking about you and Edward." Rose went to the fridge to get them drinks. "So tell me about the island of paradise."

Bella got up and followed her friend. "The island was just paradise, with the warm water, the hot sun and the hot nights…"

"So did you two act like tourists the first few days?"

"We did take some pictures while sight seeing. Oh! Take a wild guess who we ran into in San Cristobal? Josh and Reva. How weird is that?"

Rose replied, "Wow. Its a small world."

"However; they got into some trouble with the authorities there. I dont know what really happened but I think got it resolved. At least now their home and safe." As she took a drink of her soda.

Edward was at Josh's home and just found out that He came alone without his wife Reva. That they kept her there and deported Josh. They sat on the couch and talked.

"You don't know Reva very well. She is a one of kind woman. There is a lot of people in this town that love her including your wife and my children. I have no idea what we would do without her and I dont want to lose her. I realize that I have no right to ask you this but, I'm begging you to help me. You just have no idea what its like..."

"Actually, I know what its like..." Edward replied. "My family has a private airstrip that we use to do transport things…" his voice trailed off as Josh looked at him harder. Edward looked Josh in the eyes as he asked, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Thanks. Those things you are talking about are like things that fall off a truck right?"

"Something like that."

"No. I dont have a problem with that. Will I have access to a plane?" Josh asked.

"Thats right."

"What about the pilot? What would I tell him?"

"You've told him everything he needs to know. I will fly you in." Edward told Josh. It hits Josh then that Edward was talking about himself as he is the pilot.

Bella finished her drink and rinsed out her glass. "Thank you for that. I should probably get going," as she grabbed her small purse.

Rose replied, "Thank you for coming and thanks for the present," as she walked Bella to the door.

"Yeah well only you can wear it and pull it off." The girls laughed. "I will see ya again soon. What do you think of the four of us hanging out?" Bella asked Rose.

"What? You mean you, me, Edward and Mike?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. Stranger things have happened." Bella replied.

"We'll see." Rose responds.

"Okay...see ya. Oh my gosh, you can't marry Mike!" Bella said.

Rose looked at her weird. "Why?"

"Think what you last name will be...Rose Newton. Sort of like those cookies!" Bella said laughing. Rose joined her as she laughed also.

"Oh shut up! I'm getting used to that okay? Go get your husband. What has it been two hours?" Rose said laughing at her friend.

"Listen," Bella said to Rose on a serious note. "I know things will work out with Max. Just have faith, okay?"

Rose looked at Bella saying, "If I can find him and talk to him I will be happy."

"You will. Everythings coming together for you. It will happen because you deserve it. See ya later," Bella kissed Rose on the cheek. As she was leaving she ran into a woman out in the hall.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Rose Hale?" the woman asked.

"I'm her…" Rose shook the ladies hand.

"I'm Grace Minster from Social Services. May I come in?" She asked.

Bella was in the hallway, making a phone call.

Once inside the lady asked, "I'm here to check on Max, is he here?"

Rose stood there as she didn't know what to say.

Edward was sitting at one of Josh's desks as he made a map for Josh. "This is the air strip very close to the palace. I know of the entrance Olivia mentioned, if she is to be trusted, that entry should be less guarded than the others." Edward rips the paper out as he folds it in his hands."I need to get home and tell Bella I'm leaving. I will call you when I'm ready to go. We need to time this since we're flying at night."

Josh walks Edward to the door and tells him, "Listen...I think its best if we keep this as quiet as possible, including from Bella." Although Edward didn't like the idea of keeping this from her he agreed with Josh.

Edward made it home and kissed Bella as soon as he walked in. "So what have you been up to all day?"

"Besides missing you? I stopped by Mike and Roses."

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

"I found out they are getting married."

"Married?"

"Yep."

"When did that happen?"

"It happened...I don't know. Its real as she got a ring and everything."

"Good. I'm happy for them." Edward tells Bella.

"Yeah. Rose wants to adopt Max if she can find him, but thats a whole another story I will tell ya later. I may have or may not stopped at my favorite boutique to get you something."

"What do you mean you may or may not?"

She smiled at Edward. "Okay, I did."

"What exactly would you find for me at a boutique?" he asked flirting with his wife.

"Well...maybe its was for me but I think you will like it."

"Ah huh...I see...I see," as he leaned down and kissed her.

"You wait here and I will go get it…"

_I was anxiously waiting to keep the honeymoon going as I changed into my outfit for the occasion. I checked myself in the mirror looking at myself._

While Bella was in the bathroom, Edward took this time to make that phone call to Josh letting him know the plane was ready. Josh wa worried that Edward could get him in there but Edward assured him it would be fine. He told Josh he had to go and to meet him in an hour. Edward saw his wife come out in a silk nightie and a matching robe. She showed it off to him as he smiled. He knew exactly what his wife wanted, but he knew he couldn't stay.

"You like?" Bella asked coyly.

"What's not to like Bella….you look…."

"Don't I?" She asked as she kissed him. "You can tell me how good I look all night long."

Edward hugged his wife, he hated to keep things from her and wondered how he was going to get free. Bella began kissing Edward and lead him to the bed.

He looked at Bella. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just thinking about how different everything thing is."

"What do you mean?"

"This house...this room...I hated this bed at one time… and now its great. All so wonderful." She said as they held each other, looking in each other eyes.

They both sat down on the bed describing how good the bed is now.

Bella replied to Edward, "How many times were we in the bed and last night was the first time we made love in it. It was perfect. I love you."

"I love you, Bella." He kissed her as she kissed back. She was leaning back as he went with her. He moaned in her mouth. But he knew time was ticking as he pulled away. "Sweetie...I'm sorry, but I have to get some work done tonight."

She smiled at Edward thinking he wasn't serious. "You aren't serious are you?" She looked at him and then said, "You are."

"Yeah, and I got to get on it too."

Bella stood from the bed, walked closer to him as she kissed him saying, "Can this not wait until tomorrow? Come on, lets finish up our honeymoon." Bella started kissing him on trying to get him to change his mind as she continued to try to seduce him. "You have the rest of your life to work, come on, Edward."

He looked down at her saying, "Baby, I also have you for the rest of my life."

Bella kept trying. "Edward come on…"

"Bella...I really can't…" His voice trailed off with her kissing him.

_**Damn it! Why do I have to leave when she's ready to go! This is fucking torture! My wife is doing everything she can to seduce me, if I didn't have to meet Josh, it would have worked.**_

"You still wanna work?" She asked. _**Honestly no, I wanted to take her and ravage her! However I had to stop. I backed away from Bella.**_

"Honey…"

"No...I…" She looked down and saw his luggage. He had packed a few things just in case they had to stay overnight. "What is that? Where are we going?" she looked up smiling at him.

She was holding onto Edwards luggage as she asked again. "So where are we going?"

Edward spoke. "We're not going anywhere."

Bella was stumped then realized he was going alone. "Okay..then where are you going?"

Edwards arms were crossed. He hated not being able to tell her but he wanted to keep his word too. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry, this is business."

Bella wasn't smiling anymore. In fact she was a little upset. "Please don't go."

"Its nothing to worry about if thats what you are thinking."

Belal explained what she was thinking. "You know, any other woman who saw her husband packed a suitcase to go some undisclosed location would think would automatically assume there was another woman."

"That's not even true…" he began.

"That's not what I'm thinking, obviously. But the point is thinking of you with another woman doesn't worry half as much you going off to do some business."

"There is no reason to be scared."

"There is no reason...Edward, your father and grandfather died doing business dealings, okay. Are you going to tell me that there is no reason I should be afraid when you walk out that door I might never see you again?"

She was tying her robe as he talked to her. "Bella, you have to trust me on this."

"Well, then tell me what you're doing."

"I can't. This has nothing to do with the family business if that makes you feel better."

"Im really trying to understand."

"You have too…"

"I just don't understand why you cant tell me whats going on."

"Bella the person involved doesn't want me to discuss this with anyone."

She softened her approach. "Okay. How long will you be gone?"

"Just over night. If everything goes as planned that's it."

"I'm really going to trust you, okay? I believe you."

"Thank you."

"So, take me with you."

_**I dont believe this. She just told me that she trusted me now she asked to go with me. What the hell?**_

"Bella, I'm not taking you with me."

"If this business you are doing is legitimate, I don't see why you can't take me with you."

"Why wont you believe me?" he raised his voice.

"I want too…"

"Bella, I swear to you I'm not breaking a single law in Seattle or the whole damn country, alright?"

"Okay. I'm really trying to understand...I really am. "

"You have to. You have to understand. "

Bella grabbed his face turning it so he'd look at her. "I trust you."

"Thank you. I will be back before you get a chance to even miss me." He laid a kiss on her lips.

"When I get back, I will tell you everything. I promise. Every detail, I love you." Edward gave her a hard kiss before leaving.

_**As soon as I walked out our bedroom door, I stopped in the hallway. I know that Josh trusted me with this and he didn't want Bella to know, but it was working on my conscious.**_

Bella hated the fact Edward had to leave and not knowing where he was going. But she knew that whatever he was doing it must be for a good reason.

_I love my husband so much, I just want him safe. I want nothing to happen to him._

All of the sudden Bella heard her name. "Bella!" As Edward reappeared again. He came rushing to her pulling his wife in his arms. "Bella…"

"What's the matter? I thought you left." She said as she hugged him back before he pulled away looking at her.

"I can't keep anything from you and I won't." He said as he smoothed her hair back from her face.

"Josh called me today...Reva has been detained in San Cristobal."

"What?" Bella was surprised and shocked.

"She's been charged with treason. They have imprisoned her and I can't get in touch with Edmund. I have no idea what's going on."

"Oh my God! I knew something was going on...this is a nightmare!"

"Josh needs my help. I'm flying in there tonight to help them. I promise I will be back in the morning."

"Edward, I don't like this. They have a different set of laws, what if something happens to you?"

He looked at his wife and knew she was worried. "Nothing will happen to me. I have no idea if the charges against her are real or not. But I do know what Josh is going through...especially when your brother took you away from me and locked you up in the psych ward I would have made a pact with the devil to get you back. I don't want you to worry. I will be back in the morning. There is no place on earth I'd rather be with than you." Edward said as she kissed her passionately.

He grabbed his suitcase, held her hand and they walked to the bedroom door together. He pulled her in his arms as he said, "I love you so much." He kisses her once again as he leaves this time.

Soon Edward was in his plane with Josh. He asked him how he was and Josh told him he'd feel better when Reva is with him.

"This whole thing doesn't make any sense to me." Edward said to Josh.

Josh laughs. "To you? I tell ya, we thought things were weird in San Cristobal, for them charging her with kidnapping and teason. You don't know her at all but there is no way she'd be guilty of something like that."

"She had amnesia for about five years right?"

"She lost her memory but never her spirit. Everything okay?" He asked looking at Edward.

"Yeah. The radio is quiet."

"How long before we get there?"

"We're almost there."

"So, everything is okay then?"

"So far…"

"I don't know how I'm going to repay you for this…"

"My main concern is how you will be received when you get there. We're putting a lot of trust in Richard's fiancee."

"She told me she would help me get Reva out. I have to trust her. I dont have any choice."

Josh made a call to Olivia who wondered where he was. He told her they would be there shortly. She told him to proceed as they have discussed. She had no idea that Edmund was listening to her phone conversation. She implied that Reva will be alone in a room while she and Richard are celebrating the engagement, that he would have an hour or maybe two. Josh asked about a key and she told him it was there, that at this point all is required is him. Josh hung up.

"It sounds like its all on the up and up." Josh tells Edward.

"I hope so. But I don't have a good feeling about this."

Edward saw the landing strip and landed the plane. As soon as he landed Josh climbed out of the plane to go get his wife. As the minutes ticked Edward got worried.

"Come on, Josh. Hurry up!"

Edward reached for his cell as he dialed a number he relaxed in the chair of the plane while looking out. Bella was sitting at Edward's desk studying as the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey...miss me?" Edward asked loving the sound of her voice.

"So much. How are you? Did you guys get Reva?" She asked.

"Josh is in the palace right now. I'm in the plane waiting for him. I have no idea what's going on. But all I can think about is you. I just wanted to call and say that I love you."

"I just want you back here and safe in my arms."

"I know baby. I will be as soon as he gets back with Reva. "

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm sure everything is fine."

"I want you to be careful. You've already taken on a lot by doing this. "

"Hey...I will be home before you know it. When I get home I will hold you all night long and show you how much I love you."

"I love you too." Bella squeaked out. "Take care of yourself. Bye."

_Oh God, please don't let anything happen to Him. I want him home safe with me._

Edward just sat in the pane waiting for Josh to come back with his wife.

**A/N: So I hope you all are liking the story so far. Im doing my best to give you all the details as possible. So will Reva come home? Will Edward and Josh make it out out the palace safely?**


	4. Chapter 4:Back in SC

**MB:DP**

**Ch 4: Back in SC**

**Not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine. PLease read my AN at the bottom.**

Bella was really worried about Edward being in San Cristobal. She hoped that they don't catch him and charge him with treason either. She walked out of their bedroom and into the den. She was watching Jake and Pilar work on his laptop.

Esme and Ben asked Jake to come up with a software for their business. He was just showing Pilar how it all worked. Bella was very concerned about her best friend being involved with the family business. Belal peeked around the corner just in time to see the couple share a kiss.

"Hey!" Bella said, "Working late I see." Bella said observing them.

"Hey Bella. How's it going?"

"I came out here to get my book, I didnt mean to interrupt. Im going to get myself some tea and do some reading."

Pilar looked up to Jake. "Tea sounds good. Wants some?" she asked him.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Jake replied.

Pilar got up as she said, "I'm going to get some, I will bring yours, Bella." As Pilar left the room.

"I was just showing Pilar the software system I designed."

Bella said, "I heard. Thats great. I hear that Esme and Ben are using it in the Cullen cooperation."

"Yep," Jake replied, "They are going to pay me big bucks for it too."

"I see. Well, I know you have been working really hard on this. But um...you should know if Esme and Ben want this so badly, they are probably going to use it illegally."

Jake stared at his friend. He knew that she wouldn't like him getting into business with them.

Edward was tired of waiting in the plane for Josh, plus he wanted to talk to Edmund too. He wanted to find out exactly what was going on. Edmund saw him coming down the stairs into the courtyard of the palace.

"Back so soon, Edward?" Edmund asked.

"I was in the neighborhood. I thought I would drop in and see my old friend." Edward replied.

The two men faced each other. "I know why you're here, Edward. It would be well adviced for you to turn around and go home."

Edward looked behind him then back to Edmund. "Not until you tell me why you tried to snow me. Why did you tell me that Josh and Reva were on a flight back home when all this time you had her locked up here as a prisoner?"

"Edward its true. Your family has some influence here. But the bottom line is mine runs this country. You're a guest here, a foreigner, and a newlywed. Don't do anything stupid," Edmund said his tone hard but yet friendly.

Edward stared back at his friend. His friend was basically telling him that what was going on was none of his business. Truth be told, Edward wouldn't care but its his wife's friend and he's just trying to help but at what cost.

Back at the Cullen home, Jake was just telling Bella that he made a software program for Esme and Ben to run their business. He was telling her there was nothing illegal going on. It was just to make it run better and faster. All he was doing was accessing other computers.

"Yeah but the other computers don't know that you're in them right?" she asked.

"Okay. So?"

"Don't you think this is their way to break into another computer if they wanted to and steal their secrets?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I have it fixed where only certain people who are logged in can do that. Bella you don't know the first thing about this stuff."

"I know I don't. I was just saying maybe it would be better to double check with Edward."

"Since when does Edward know more about computers than I do?"

"He doesn't. But he knows his family better than you do. " Jake sighed as he walked away from her.

"Jake you should be double checking this stuff anyway, right? Dont you think it would be a good idea to make sure Ben and Esme to use the program what it's intended for?"

"Why are you busting my chops about this Bella?"

"Im sorry."

"Bella, you're becoming my mother right before my very eyes. Thats not pretty either," he said smiling half joking.

She replied back smiling as well. "I am not. I'm not trying to be... Im just worried about you, you're one of my best friends and I don't want you getting involved with their business. I know that Esme is supposed to go legitimate, but, you still have to keep an eye out on her. I don't want you getting hurt in the process."

"You just want to run my life. I can see that now...in two years you will have your prissy suits, and have your pedicures and hosting events for opera, and serving those sandwiches with no crust on them…" He said jokingly.

"Actually no I think I'm more of a conference kind of girl." Bella said smiling back.

"Maybe you will be cooking dinner for Edward on Saturday nights?"

"I think I will have our cook will be doing that. I will be getting my nails done."

"My mistake...yeah you're going to be super high maintenance with those weekly massages and pedicures."

"What can I say?" Bella said looking at her finger jokingly.

"Oh and you will be covering those grey hairs too!" He playfully pulled her hair looking at it.

"That's not funny, Jake!" she yelled.

Pilar came into the room with tray full of cups and tea. "I leave you for two minutes and look at you!" Pilar teased her boyfriend and sister in law.

"I have no idea what your brother has done to my friend Bella," Jake said as she set the tray down.

"What do you mean?" she knew he was kidding with her.

"Well, she's becoming a boring married person. What's next Bella, bridge night? Or are you and Edward just gonna watch the Weather channel every night?"

Bella playfully hit Jake in the stomach laughing. "Excuse me!"

Pilar laughed too. "Speaking of Edward, mother said he was away again. Where did he go?"

Bella drank her tea and she had to be careful how she worded where he was. "He had some friends to visit out of town. He should be back soon."

"Edmund come on. I dont want a confrontation with you. Here's my situation, The Lewis's are really my wifes friends. And when you told Bella that you were taking care of everything and they were okay on a plane home and then she found out otherwise. I wind up looking like a big jerk with liars for friends."

"At the time it was necessary."

"Okay. I understand. But Bella is really concerned about Reva, can I just see her for a few moments? Can you assure me she is okay? You gotta give me something so I can go back to my wife and let her know...please something to help."

"Edward, Im sorry, this has put you in an awkward position with your wife. The truth is Mrs. Lewis did what she is accused of," Edward looked at him as he spoke, "She took Richard's son, the heir to the throne. Now if someone had kidnapped your child, how would you punish the offender?"

Edward grunted, "Well...I…" he didnt even want to think about that happening ever.

"Right. Right. That's what I thought. Edward, find comfort in fact that Mrs. Lewis will receive a fair trial."

"Okay. I've done my duty. Look between you and me, this isnt my business and I really dont want it to be. So you do whatever you have to do. Still friends?" Edward asked.

They shook hands. "Go home to your beautiful wife and give her my best. Let me walk you out…" Edmund said to Edward as he started to walk him out only Olivia called for him.

"Edmund, I need to speak with you."

"Its okay, Edmund. I know my way out see you soon." Edward said as he went up the stairs.

He looked around to make sure no one was watching him. Edward sneaked into another room where Josh and Reva were. He was telling them now was the time for them to leave. Josh was trying to get Reva leave with him. But she was explaining that she needed to stay so she could help Richard find their son.

Even though she was a different person those lost years she was still married and had a child. She felt she needed to find her son to make peace with the people in San Cristobal. Edward watched as they talked to each other though he was panicked someone would find them. Josh told Edward that he risked enough to be there to go back to the plane that he'd be there soon.

Edward did manage to get out of the room with no one watching. But as he walked away he saw his mother and Edmund in a conversation. Edward was not expecting to see them at all together, it was odd, since the two of them couldn't stand each other.

"Esme, did you know Edward was here?" Edmund asked her.

"Edward was here?"

"You missed him by an hour. You two should really learn to communicate. Did he tell you why he came?"

"No, perhaps you can enlighten me?"

"Apparently his wife Bella was concerned for her friends, the Lewis's, unaware that Reva is or was San Cristobal's good princess Catherine."

Esme laughed. "Yes, Im still finding that hard to believe."

"Small world, isn't it?"

"Does Edward know the truth?"

"Not all of it. To be perfectly honest, Esme I have a feeling that Edward's concern for these people is at the urging of his wife."

"Yes. Bella's influence of my son is greater than you can imagine."

"Do I need to be concerned?"

"I will make sure that Edward stays clear of all of this. Just as long as our business continues as usual?" Esme asked smiling to Edmund.

"Oh yes. Catherine's return to our humble shore will end as quickly and tragically. You have my word on that."

"That's good to hear," Esme replied smirking.

Edward had returned to the plane as he said, "Lets go people!"

Josh climbed in as well. Edward was rather surprised Reva wasn't with him. Josh explained that she wasn't coming and Josh want happy with her decision to stay. But it is what it is for now. Edward wanted to know what was going on.

"Lets just say that Richard is holding all the cards."

"You want to fill me in?"

Josh replied, "There is nothing to fill in. Reva is staying, we're going."

Edward started the engine as he was getting the plane ready for take off.

"I saw my mother." Edward stated.

"Your mother?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. She and Edmund were chatting like old buddies. There is a lot more going on that we don't know about."

""We will have to wait another day. Lets just get the hell out of here." Josh said as he was irritated with the whole damn situation.

Edward could not wait to be in Bella's arms again. This whole trip was a interesting one indeed. Though he saw his mother talking to Edmund he knew he couldn't stick around to hear what they said as he didn't want to get caught. But from what he saw it wasn't good at all.

Soon Edward was walking into his bedroom. He greeted his wife with a hug.

"Oh I hated that you were gone, and not knowing if you were okay," Bella said as he kissed her then tossed his bag across the room.

"I hated it too, believe me," he pulled out of her arms and poured him a drink. Bella could tell that he was off.

"Wait a second, what's going on Edward? Is there something you're not telling me? What happened? Did something bad happen there?"

"I had to go into the palace while I was there." Edward began explaining.

"Did Edmund see you?"

"I ran into Edmund. I had to pretend that I wasnt mad at him so I could pump some information from him. I hope I didn't make him suspicious."

"He believed you though right?"

"I hope so. I told him that you were the one worried about Reva, and that I was only there for your sake."

"So he didn't see Josh right?"

"I hope not."

"Okay great. So Josh got Reva and they are back home right?"

"Not exactly. We had our chance but Reva wouldn't leave."

Bella was surprised with that information. Edward continued to tell her that Reva was supposedly Catherine who was married to Prince Richard those years ago. He told her that he didn't know Catherine as they didn't buy that Villa until after the fact so he never met her. They had a son together and now he's missing so she stayed to help him find their son. Bella wanted to make sure she got it right so she repeated what Edward told her. Reva wasn't leaving until she found her son.

"I can't even imagine what Josh must be going through right now. Having to leave his wife and knowing she had a child with someone else from those missing years. He must be so upset."

"He's holding up pretty well, but I don't know what I would do."

Bella looked at Edward. She was curious how he would react. "Well, what would you do?"

He looked at Bella incredulous. "Please! I dont even want to think about it! If I had to leave you far away somewhere not knowing what would happen to you. No, I wouldn't do it."

"Im sorry. Never mind," Bella said hugging her husband. The two of them just held each other. Edward said to her while hugging Bella, "Every time I didn't think about it I couldn't help myself. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Youre never going to have to. I promise," Bella said as she rubbed his back.

"You know, you're the only person I can really trust," he said as he pulled back but still close.

"What do you mean? Did something else happen?"

"I saw my mother there," Edward said while looking at Bella. She looked back. "Why?"

"I dont know. I have no idea. I didn't talk to her because, she was talking to Edmund."

"That doesn't make any sense. Edmund just told us while we were there that he couldn't stand your mother. That they don't get along at all."

"I know. Which means we can't listen to him anymore and we already know that about my mother."

Bella explains maybe she was only their for business. But Edward didn't think so as she never told him about that business trip and the fact they weren't trying to avoid each other. She tries to change the subject.

"Well, um...there is something I find pretty odd," Bella started pointing out as she threw some stuff onto the floor.

Edward was rubbing his neck as he replied, "What?"

Bella who was walking towards Edward in a rather seductive voice said, "The fact that we are alone in the big empty house and not taking full advantage of it."

Edward who also changed his tone, "Well, what did you have in mind. Mrs. Cullen?" as Bella began to unbutton his shirt.

"Hmmm...well my husband has been gone for over a day and well I like to show him how much I missed him." They were very close, as Edward moaned out kissing her lips as they fell onto the bed.

The were on the bed, Edward was laying on his back, his one arm behind his neck, as Bella was leaning forward on him. They shared a few kisses. But she was just looking at him.

"What? What's that look for?" he asked looking in her eyes.

"I'm just proud of the fact you didn't hold anything back, that you told me everything that happened in San Cristobal." She rubbed his chest as she talked to him.

"Bella, that's easy. I want to share my life with you, and I want you to do the same, okay? Its our life."

_**I can't even express how good it feels to come home to my wife and share things with her. Even on the bad days, like today. Knowing she is here for me, it gives me great joy just being with her.**_

"You know, we really are better when we are together, aren't we?" Bella said as Edward had moved to be a little closer to Bella.

"Exactly. We are."

"So um now that you shared something with me...I feel obligated to do the same thing to share with you that nobody knows about."

"You...have a secret?" Edward asked having fun with her.

"I do. I happen to be a woman of international mystery."

His voice husky as he said, "Oh behave! What is your secret?"

She looked down at him as she started saying, "Well...I...I can't. I'm sorry. Its much too dangerous and if it gets in the wrong hands I would.." She leaned up as he then reached out for her pulling her to him. "Oh come on…no, no, I have the right hands…"

She looked at him, "Oh do you?" as he continued, "Oh yes, I have been told my hands have magical powers."

Bella grabbed his hands as she said, "You do have very nice hands."

Edward lowered his voice even more, "So tell me what's your secret, baby?"

She whispered, "You can't tell anyone." Edward put his finger to his lips as he then moved her hair out of the way.

"There happens to be a little spot...it's on the back of my shoulder," Bella demonstrates, "Its back here." She puts her finger in her mouth as she continues, "If the right person touches it I go crazy!"

"Really?" Edward asks as he moves her shirt, getting to that spot.

"Don't touch it!" she warns, as he moves her cami top strap.

He leans down as he kisses it saying, "It wouldn't happen to be right here, would it?"

Bella gasps, "Oh yeah!" he kisses it again. "That is definitely it!" She blows out a breath, "I guess my secrets out!"

"Do you have any other confessions?" he asks very close to her face by now.

"Well, since we're being completely honest...with each other I do have a few more..." Edward loved this game they were playing.

"Let me see if I can find them," as he kissed her neck more.

_**I have to be completely honest, Bella had me so fucking hard I might explode at any moment! Fuck! Who knew that playing these games could be so damn very sexy! I kissed her neck as she made these loud moans could drive any man crazy! That's it! I attacked her. I couldn't hold back anymore. She had me wound up so tight.**_

Edward attacked Bella that he literally grabbed her, flopping her down to the mattress so fast she had no idea what was happening. Their lips were locked in a frenzy as Edward was doing everything he could to get their clothes off. He pulled back, just a smidgen his lips still close to hers.

"Do you have any idea what the fuck you do to me Bella?" She in turn looked in his eyes.

"Um…" she tried to say as he pulled her hand feeling his hard cock. "You drive me insane woman! So fucking insane!" He kissed her hard, so hard in fact that their teeth gleaned together.

"God...I wanted to make love to you baby, but right now all I can think about is driving my hard cock into your pussy making you scream out my name." Bella was shocked by his admission.

_I have to admit, that I love Edwards gentle side. But when this other side of his comes out, this passionate man who looks so feral at me I just can't help myself. I pulled him down to kiss him hard on the lips._

"Edward, don't hold back. I don't want you to!" she said breathing fast.

Edward looked in her eyes his heart beating fast. "You don't?" he asked again making sure.

"No! Just fuck me. I missed you…" He cut her off kissing her passionately. He pulled her up from the bed as the two of them ripped each others clothes off. Edward lifted Bella wrapping her legs around his waist as he pushed her up against the wall, the paintings being knocked off from the force. Edward tested her pussy with his fingers feeling her wetness.

"God, Bella, I missed you too! So much!" he said breathing heavy. He lifted her more as he drove himself inside of her making her gasp with pleasure.

"Oh, Edward!" She breathed out as he pumped into her hard.

He fisted her hair in his hand as he then kissed her plump lips as he pumped inside of her. Banging her further up the wall making it shake from his pounding. You could hear their moans and grunts as he dove harder and harder inside of her.

Bella's head hit the wall as she moaned out, "Harder! I'm so close!"

He grunted as he felt her pussy clench his cock. "Im about to come Bella! Come with me!" He commanded.

The both of them were so close to coming. Edward removed her from the wall as he then pushed her onto the bed, they were still connected. He was able to get the angle he wanted. He thrust harder and deeper hitting her g spot. That was all it took as they both came screaming out their names!

_Holy shit! _Bella thought. _That was so incredible! Wow! I had no idea that making love could feel so good._

Edward and Bella's breathing finally slowed after coming down from their sexual high. Edward slid out from Bella as he then laid on his back, sated. He had to calm his breathing.

_**Fuck! I have never felt anything like that before. Ever! Jesus that was awesome! Hot damn, if that is how she will act when I go away, maybe I should do it more often.**_

**A/N: This chapter was fun to write...sort of! Even though these characters are based off a soap couple I really have to use my imagination as they don't show too much of them being intimate. In fact we got very little of it. But when we got them in bed together it was ON! The next chapter is going to have a Lemon too! However we do have rather difficult times coming for our couple as well. Also when you see this SC, it stands for San Cristobal. Stay tuned!**

**If you see characters name you don't recognize, they are in Guiding Light. There is a blog that explains these characters. If you follow a link that will be in my BIO, it will direct you to it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Playing Sick?

**MB:DP**

**Ch 5: Playing Sick?**

**Not Beta'd. All Mistakes are mine.**

Edward and Bella made love. Well to be honest, they fucked. After being away from Bella for even one day was too much for Edward to bare. He hated being away from her. Just the thought of her being locked away from his drove him crazy.

They were relaxed in the bed together. Edward had his arm stretched out behind Bella. At one time he remembered how much Bella despised that bed they were laying in. All the times they got so close to making love in it then she'd pulled away. But not this time. It was very different between them.

"You know...I was just thinking about what you said about this bed before I left."

Bella reached up as she tugged on his face kissing his stubble. "This bed is wonderful!"

"Oh yeah…" he said half joking. "This bed that you once despised at one time. The one you couldn't stand the sight of," he said looking at her.

"Being in love kind of changes your perspective on things."

"You have definitely changed the way I see things."

"Really?" she leaned up asking, "How so?"

"Well this house for one thing. I used to hate walking through the front door."

"You did?"

He nodded. "It never really felt like a home. It always felt empty, lonely and suffocating at the same time."

"I'm sorry," Bella replied as she reached out to him.

"Well, no because I love coming home to you. I have you here and can talk to you about my day and to hold in bed at night."

"This is why you should never take a trip without me," she replied.

"Not if I can help it and you know that. But I loved the homecoming I got. I mean... I love making love to you but I also loved the passionate love making we do as well. That part was hot!"

"Tell me how we can do more of that..." Bella stated as she leaned up for more. She was ready for round two.

Edward felt his cock stirring again. "You just don't get enough do you?" as he pushed her down to the bed holding her close.

"Nope," she said popping the p. "Never!" as they kissed.

He looked down at his wife. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one, Edward. I really am."

He moved a lock of her hair that held fell in her face. "I will never take for granted what we have, I can see how fragile it can be." He nuzzled Bella with his nose.

"Are you thinking about Josh and Reva?"

"Yeah. I just couldn't help...I remembered what it felt like when I almost lost you...I never want to feel that way again," he said dipping his neck and kissing her sensitive skin on her neck.

"I know what you mean. Its so scary, no how matter you love somebody, there is always people out there trying to get in your way. The way my brother and and your mother did."

He looked in her eyes. "They didn't and they won't. I won't let that happen. Nothing well come between us again...I promise."

He kissed her gently, moving his lips over hers. He deepened the kiss as he moved his mouth completely over hers as she moaned. Edward moved his hips slowly as he moved inside of her. He loved how her body responded to his with every thrust he gave she responded with a moan.

_**Damn, this was a very nice homecoming. First Bella and I had some hot sex against the wall earlier and now a slow love making. It seemed as though we couldn't get enough of each other.**_

He held her head in place,being more dominant as he swept his tongue over her bottom lip and he moaned, "hmmmm."

The shrill of the phone ringing interrupted their lovemaking. Bella tried to keep him from getting distracted as he continued making love to her.

_**Damn it! Seriously? That phone had to ring when I was reaching the brink of my orgasm! Hell, I could even tell that Bella was close!**_

"I know you're not going to get that," as she kept kissing him and moving her hips with him making him grunt with pleasure. He smiled as he let her keep kissing him but the phone kept ringing. Edward pumped once more reaching his orgasm.

"I have to baby…" he reached for the phone. Bella kept saying no, no, no, as she herself reached her orgasm with a loud moan, following Edward's...

"Hello," he answered breathlessly.

"Edward?" the caller said.

"Josh?" Edward asked back.

"Yeah...I need your help again. Im going back to San Cristobal and binging my wife home," Josh hung up as he waited for Edward to come.

Edward looked at Bella. "Get dressed. We're going to the Lewis's."

They dressed quickly and drove over there. Soon they were right outside their house. They went up to the door as Edward rang the bell. Josh answered greeting Edward.

"Hey, Edward, thanks for coming," as they shook hands. Bella came into view and Josh was surprised to see her. "Hi, Bella, I wasn't expecting to see you here," Josh said looking at Edward.

"Josh, its okay. She knows."

"She does?" as he let them in the house.

"I'm not going to keep anything from my wife. Besides she was there when you and Reva got arrested."

Bella looked at her friend. "Its okay...Im not going to do or say anything about this to anyone that would hurt you guys."

"I know that. "

"Well, good. Just know that I love you and want to help."

"Bella, you just have to understand. Im concerned about Reva and don't want anything going wrong."

"I understand that...But I'm not understanding what you want to do?" she asked him.

"Well we haven't made any decisions yet."

"Thats not quite what I meant."

"Okay? What did you mean?"

"Well, Reva is there because she is trying to remember what happened to her son that she had with Richard right?" She asked while he agreed. "You can't exactly make somebody leave if they don't want to."

Josh invited Edward and Bella to sit down while he explained his thought process.

"While I get that Reva wanted to stay to help Richard to find their son, what she doesn't know is that he threatened her life. He told me point blank he was going to bring her up on charges of treason and kidnapping if I didn't cooperate with him."

"Are you kidding me? I cant believe this. I guess I should since Edmund who is Richards brother, though seemed nice at first but lied to us about the whole thing that was going on with you two."

Josh's brother Billy asked, "Oh great. So you two are friends with these people?"

Josh said to his brother, "Settle down. Edward already risked a lot by getting me in and out of San Cristobal." Billy huffed at his brother.

Edward chimed in saying, "Billy does have a point."

Bella asked, "What do you mean?"

Edward looked back at Bella. "Well you know I ran into my mother there and Edmund there at the palace, the night I flew Josh in there. So the two of them doesn't make a good combination."

Josh pointed out, "And there is nobody we can trust outside the palace besides but Richard's fiancee Olivia, right?"

"So what are we going to do?" Bella asked the men.

"Josh, there are people who know how to take care of these things." Billy suggested. "There are people who do these kind of things for a living."

Only someone else chimed in and said, "You do that, and you will get Reva killed." They all looked at Cassie. She is Reva's long lost sister. They reunited recently as Reva searched for her, their mother gave Cassie up for adoption a while back.

She came in further saying, "Look, Josh, I want Reva home as much as you do. But sending in mercenaries is too dangerous and its not the way to go here."

Billy her brother in law said, "Cassie, why don't you just let us handle this."

Cassie was being sarcastic when she said, "What are you going to do Billy? Go in there like a cowboy and start shooting? People will get killed and you are not playing with my sisters life like that!"

Josh was getting agitated by now. He just wanted to get his wife back. "Im not the one playing with her life, Richard is the one doing that! He's a very polite man, he acts very royal, but when things don't go his way he becomes like a dictator Cassie."

While Cassie and Josh were arguing back and forth Edward sat on the edge of the couch. He wasn't liking this whole thing at all. Too many people were getting involved with this.

Josh kept ranting on, "He's had me arrested twice and deported from his country. He wants me out of the picture because he thinks Reva will remember what happened to their son. He has her convinced that this is a good idea for her to stay. But, she doesn't realize that he has threatened her life and mine for that matter."

Cassie replied to him, "Okay...I understand that. But what Im saying is don't back him into a corner because we could regret it." She then looks towards Edward. "Edward, I don't know why you're here," he looks in her direction, "and I dont know why you're involved in this, but, please don't go along with this violence because you of all people should know it will end badly."

Everyone in the room looks his is exactly why he didn't want involved in this mess, because the way they looked at him and his family. He then got up from where he was sitting as he started approaching Cassie.

"First of all, you don't know me, so dont make any assumptions. Im here because I want to be. My wife cares about your family," Bella looks on as he talks to Cassie, "so we want to help in any way we can," he said pointing to Bella.

"Okay...helping is one thing, but, supporting open combat is another. There has to be another way...there has to be...right?" Cassie asked going towards Bella.

Bella could see the reasoning behind what Cassie was saying. She just found her sister and she doesn't want to lose her. Bella was trying to calm Cassie down as she kept ranting on.

_I really felt for Cassie...well the whole family really. This was a very sticky situation that needed to be handled delicately._

Josh looked at Cassie asking, "What am I supposed to do, Cassie? Sit here and twiddle my thumbs and wait for everything to work out?"

"No," Cassie replied walking towards her brother in law. "Let me help you, okay? Let me help you. I can get Reva out of San Cristobal, if you would just let me."

But Billy thought if Reva was going to listen to anyone it would be her husband. However; Bella chimed in saying, "I think Cassie has a point. Because, I think the problem is that Josh is Reva's husband."

Edward asked Bella, "Honey, what do you mean?"

"I mean that both Josh and Richard are married to Reva, and that complicates things."

"She didn't know who she was when she married the man," Josh replied.

"I know she didnt. But she knows now and there is a child involved. Ive seen the way Cassie is with Reva, they could finish each other sentences. You have like a sixth sense about each other. I really, really think that if anyone is going to get through to Reva, it will be Cassie."

Cassie thanks Bella as she turns to Josh. "Josh, please, at least think about it.

He didn't answer as he just sat there thinking.

"Okay fine," Cassie says. "Im going home. You can just call me when you figure out what you are going to do."

Bella tells Cassie she is coming to, Edward tells Josh to call if they need anything as the three of them leave. Billy wants to know if Josh plans to go with Cassie's plan, he shakes his head, no. Edward let Bella know that he needs to get going to another business meeting. She told him she was going home as she wasn't feeling well, with a queasy stomach. Instead of going home Bella went to Cassie's home. They were trying to come up with a plan to get Reva home.

Cassie was on the phone...she was calling for her sister. She had to the person on the phone that her sister was a guest there and that she called four times already. They keep telling Cassie that reva was unavailable that she would take the call. They hung up on her. She was frustrated as she slammed the phone down.

"I can't believe they won't let you talk to your own sister." Bella said to Cassie.

"I can't just sit here knowing what Josh wants to do. I have to come up with a different plan to get her home. I just can't believe that Josh just wants to go in there nab her and try to leave. There has to be another way of getting to her safely. And thank you for backing me up. I appreciate that."

Cassie just wanted her sister back, she misses her. If there was only a way that she could get a phone call through to Reva. Bella thinks she can because Edward's family is big down there with the Winslows. Bella thinks that she has a home down there and that Edward has known them for years, she can get through to Reva. The ladies continue to discuss what may be going on between Reva and the Prince.

They know she is smart and if she suspicious of this guy was up to no good she would sense it. She would never go along with the prince if there was something wrong. But the Cassie starts thinking what if the Prince wants Reva to fall in love with again and if she doesn't, what if he did something to her, like threaten her life. Bella told her to calm down and that they will think of way to get through to her sister.

They know that Reva will stop at nothing to find her son, so Bella thinks of a way that will bring her home safely. belal tries to think of ways to get Reva home that maybe tell her that someone is sick. At first Bella suggest her kids who were staying at her brothers, but Cassie didn't want to involve them.

When Bella suggests Josh, Cassie said that would be too easy for her to find out it wasn't true. So Bella rethinks it and says Cassie could play she was sick. They could take her to the hospital get her "diagnosed" then call to the palace to let her know. That Reva would leave San Cristobal in a second if she thought her sister was sick!

Cassie and Bella go to the hospital and ran into another friend, Blake. Bella asks if she is okay , she says it's just allergies. Blake tells Bella that she received a nice letter from her father Charlie ...but Cassie falls "faint" in Bella's arms.

"Oh my gosh, Cassie!" Bella says to her.

Of course all of her friends gather to see if she is okay. Nurse Lillian asks Cassie if she was okay, but Cassie replies she was just a little light headed. Blake tells Cassie she hasn't been eating properly and suggests they go have a big dinner. Lillian suggests to Blake if she gets any worse bring her in. However; when Blake stands there with her friends looking back at her as if they are up to something.

"Okay, you're up to something...what is it?" Blake asks Cassie.

They were hesitant to tell her their plan, but they eventually let her in on it. She decided to but out as they continue with their plan. Lillian comes back to see if Cassie was okay but she explains she has been having headaches and they aren't going away. Lillian looks at Blake wondering why she said she just needed to eat food. But Blake teams up with them saying she hasn't felt good in weeks. Blake insist that Cassie get checked out while Cassie "pretends" she is fine.

Lillian then tells Cassie, "Let me go get a doctor Cassie."

When Lillian walks away Cassie mouths thank you to her friends. Soon she is in a doctors office as he asks what is her symptoms. Cassie explain that she has been having headaches..that they come and go. That she feels weak sometimes. The doctor says her vitals are fine and asks if she is fine to go home. Her friends chime in saying that she hasn't been feeling well in a long time but won't admit it.

Cassie panics as she tells her friends they are overdoing it a bit. But when the doctor gets closer, Blake assure her it will be fine and not to worry.

"Its difficult to tell what is wrong with you…" the doctor says.

Cassie responds, "I don't know either...ouch!" as she pretends to squench in pain.

Blake chimes in saying, "Is it those darn headaches again?"

Cassie only nods.

The doctor says, "I will get you in a room. Is there anyone in her family to notify?"

Bella automatically stands up saying, "Yes and I can take care of that right now." He leaves the ladies as Cassie thanks her friends for helping her out. cassie reaches in her purse and gives bella the phone number to call Reva.

Bella uses the pay phone in the hospital. She gets the operator at first but then she hears a mans voice, its sort of an English accent, only he thinks its Esme calling.

"Hello, Esme," the man's voice spoke.

"Your, Highness, hello," Bella spoke, "I'm Bella Cullen, Edward Cullen's wife. I have never met you before but I really needed to call."

"Yes, of course, Mrs. Cullen. Edmund told me he met you…"

"As I said before, I'm very sorry to bother you but I know my friend Reva Lewis is staying with you at the palace?"

"Yes that's correct, yes she is." As he looked at Reva who was looking back at him.

"Well, we have a problem here...um...its actually an emergency and I need to get a message to er right away."

"What type of an emergency, Mrs. Cullen?" he asks as she corrects him and he says her name. "Alright, Bella.."

Reva walks up to him saying, "Bella? Richard please let me talk to her she is a friend of mine."

He asks Bella told hold on as he then holds the receiver in his hand covering the mouthpiece. "Please don't to her about the sword accident earlier, I wouldn't want them to worry."

Reva agrees as she gets the phone. "Bella…

"I'm so glad I got a hold of you...are you okay?"

"Um yeah everything is fine. How are things there?"

"Its Cassie…"

"What's wrong with my sister?" Reva asks.

"She passed out she's in the hospital. "

"What? She passed out? What did the doctors say?"

"I don't know...but they are running some tests. She really didn't want me to call you because she didn't want to ruin your trip, but I thought you should know."

"Okay...take care and thanks for calling," Reva says hanging up the phone.

Richard asks Reva, "Is someone sick?"

"Actually its my sister. She is sick and needs me." Reva explains to him.

Bella hung up the phone she bumps into Cassie who is being wheeled into a room. Cassie wants to know if Bella got through. She explains she did get through and she talked to both Richard and Reva. Blake wants to know if she fell for it and Bella says completely. They all are glad that finally she would be coming home.

It was later in the day. Esme and Ben were on the computer overlooking some documents on the computer screen. She looked up and saw Edward walk in the room.

"There he is!" She announced as she watched her son walk to the drink cart.

"Here I am." He replied.

Esme got up and walked over to her son. "Its so nice to see you as we kept missing each other left and right. And I've been so busy," she said touching his hair.

He replied, "It's easy to miss each other when you are out of the country," looking at his mother.

"Excuse me?" she asked, not knowing he was implying.

"I saw you in San Cristobal at the palace, having a cozy conversation with Prince Edmund. I thought the two of you couldn't stand each other."

"I have no idea what you're insinuating, Edward, but, you do understand how this family operates?" she asked as he took a drink.

"Yes. Yeah I do."

"And we do have certain various interests on that island?"

"I realize that."

"Well, I was there on business. As far as Edmund is concerned, he and I settled our differences."

"Really?" Edward asked, not buying any of what she was saying. But he heard her out anyway, as he wanted to pry some information from her. "Good."

"What we should be discussing is what were you doing in San Cristobal and if you did see me why didnt you say something?"

"I was in a rush. I had to get back home."

"Oh? You were so busy you didn't have time to say hello to your own mother?"

He sighed out, "No. Bella had some friends who ran into a little trouble down there so I flew in to help them out."

"I see. You jump when it comes to Bella's friends but when it has anything to do with your own family, you could care less."

"Come on mother, you know thats not true."

"You know I really believed, that this family was coming together again, and we were truly beginning to trust one another but I see it isnt the case."

"Mother please don't insult my intelligence by tempting to turn things around on me."

"I dont know what you are talking about Edward." Esme replied.

"You dont? This has nothing to do with choosing sides between families, you know it, and I know it."

"Well then honestly Edward tell me what were you doing in San Cristobal?"

Edward was taking another drink of his scotch. "Its a long story."

"I have plenty of time."

"I don't so let me be brief. Reva Lewis was involved in a deeply personal matter with the royal family, and Edmund didn't mention this to you?"

Esme sat back down at her desk. "No. Why would he?"

"Well now that the two of your are such friends…"

"I was there on business." She looked up at Edward.

"At least your not being evasive," Edward replied snarky.

"You know what I think you should do Edward? I think you should concentrate on your own family and stop trying to save the world."

He laughs at his mother.

"Do you think that the Lewis's would come to our aid or the Swan's for that matter if we were in any kind of trouble?"

"We're always in trouble," he pointed out. "They'd have to be watching over us twenty-four hours a day seven days a week!"

"That's not the point."

"You're right. There is a huge difference between those people and us. Look, you made a promise to me and Pilar that you would assist in changing our family and I expect you to fulfill that promise," he said leaning over her desk and looking her in the eyes.

"And so you should."

"Bella and I want our future children to grow up in a family they can be proud of. Understand?" as he took his another drink of scotch.

"Oh you mean like your new special wonderful friends Bella brought into your life?" she asked.

He replied, "Yeah just like them," as he finished his last drink of scotch. He looked at his mother again and walked away.

Bella was laying in their bed. She had told Edward earlier that she wasn't feeling well. That her stomach was queasy, so she wanted to take it easy. She heard him come in shutting the door smiling to herself.

"Hey," he greeted her joining her on the bed. "Hey sweetie," as he gave her a chaste kiss. "How are you feeling?"

She sat up in the bed, her back against the headboard. "Much better. I think it was just a little bug I got I think. Im fine, dont worry about it."

"Are you kidding? I always worry about you."

"Thats sweet."

"Have you talked to Josh anymore since we left him earlier?"

"No. Hey, where were you today? I tried calling you a couple of times to see how you were feeling but Olga said you went out." Olga is their housekeeper thats on staff.

"Um...yeah...I went...I was...I can't do this…"

He looked at her curiously. "What? Do what?"

She looked him in the eyes as she said, "I was at the hospital."

He then looked her in the eyes, getting a little excited. "The hospital?" he questioned.

"Yeah...I was…"

He shouted out, "I knew it! I knew it!" As he bent his head back shouting, "I knew it!"

She replied, "What?" as she was confused.

He smiled at her cheerfully. "Feeling dizzy and queasy...Oh my gosh, you're pregnant aren't you?" he asked her. Edward felt like he was on the top of the world as he held her in his arms.

_**I can't believe it! When she first told me she how she was feeling I wanted to suggest that she might be pregnant, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. But after hearing her say she went to the hospital, I couldn't hold back my excitement any longer. I held her in my arms, feeling so happy.**_

**A/N: I know Im bad about ending it there…but this chapter was getting rather long. To answer your questions, you know she isn't preggers, yet. But how will Edward take the news of why she went to the hospital?**

**Also, The first part of this series Life of a Mobster: Mob Boss with a Heart of Gold has been nominated this month into the Top Ten Favorite Recs. Its a huge honor. If you'd like to vote for MB please visit my PROFILE or BIO for the link. There is only a certain amount of time to VOTE this month! Mobward would very much appreciate your vote!**


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue Mission?

**MB:DP**

**CH 6: Rescue Mission?**

**Beta'd by DanaLynn**

Bella had just told Edward she went to the hospital, and he thinks she is pregnant. She gets up from the bed as he continues saying, "You're pregnant aren't you?"

Bella starts pacing as she says, "Just because I was at the hospital, doesn't mean that I'm pregnant." She faces Edward. "I'm not pregnant, Edward." To say he was disappointed was an understatement.

_**If Bella isn't pregnant, then why would she be at the hospital? That's what I'd like to know.**_

"So, you did go to the hospital, why?"

Bella began explaining her plan to help Cassie. "I was helping Cassie, kind of like you're helping Josh."

Edward didn't understand. "What do you mean? I don't understand."

"Cassie wants her sister back," she pointed out to Edward, "So, she came up with this plan to pretend she is sick, then we would get the word to Reva, so she would come home and since the Cullen's are really good friends with the Royal's maybe it would be a good idea for me to put the call through."

He stood there soaking all this in as she said, "End of story."

"You're very good friends to those people, to want to go through all of that."

"Yeah...um...back to this pregnancy thing for a second, you kind of jumped to that conclusion. How come?"

He said, "Well, gee, Bella, I don't know. Maybe it's because we've been making love every minute for the past month and we haven't really done anything to prevent you from getting pregnant. So I just assumed…"

Bella smiled at her husband. She rubbed his arms as she replied, "You are so wonderful, I love you."

He looked her in the eyes as he replied, "I love you."

She was hesitant to say this part but she knew he had to now. "I probably should have told you that, I myself have been taking precautions...I'm on the pill."

_**Oh! How could I have been so damn stupid! Talk about being shot down! I had no idea Bella was on the pill. But, then we haven't really discussed all of this either. I pulled away from her some, trying to take this in. My own wife was on the pill and I didn't even know! Good one Cullen!**_

Edward looked back at her as he said, "You are?"

She realized then, she should have told him sooner. "Oh...I'm sorry, honey, I thought that you knew. I just assumed that you knew."

He was really upset that Bella didn't disclose that information to him. I mean after all shouldn't husband's know this stuff?

"Nope...nope...nope... Bella...I didn't know," he said upset.

_**Why in the hell didn't she tell me this before? Didn't she want us to have children together? I paced around the room as I absorbed all of this. I was by the fireplace in our bedroom and I hit the mantle with my hand.**_

"Why umm...I guess I assumed too much…"

"No...It's not your fault at all. I'm sorry...I'm incredibly sorry." Bella didn't know what else to say. She hated that she hurt her husband.

"I just got excited when I thought you might be pregnant. I um…" he couldn't speak as he was choked up with emotion.

Bella went up to him, "Hey, do you know how much that means to me...it means so much to me that you wanna…You know I just haven't really thought about having at all..."

"You haven't?" he asked.

"Not that I don't want to have children with you because I do."

He looked at her and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Im sure! Honey, when I think about our future I think about our kids.. and how much fun it's going to be…it's just right now with your mother and the business...I don't want to hurt you here...um..."

"You want to wait until it's safe and when they can be part of a family they deserve."

"I'm sorry," Bella replied. Edward could tell his wife meant it.

He reached out and pulled her in his arms. "Hey, I want that too. I just want to start a family with you so bad...but, I want it to be as perfect as can be. I just wish sooner rather than later, you know," he said still holding Bella. "I swear to you...the Cullen name will be clean, it will be clean for our children and for their children as well. I promise." Edward vowed to Bella.

Bella felt really bad about this whole thing. They sat on the bed as they continued to talk with each other. Edward told Bella he talked to his mother about San Cristobal, and Bella wanted to know how that went. He explains that his mother didn't know anything about Reva. Bella wants to know if he believes her.

"There are two people I can trust right now, me and you. We are going to turn this family around, Bella, whether if my mother is on board or not. She will be on her own."

Bella says, "Don't you feel like that we can conquer anything together?"

"Yeah...I do."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"When its it's time to start a family, we will know."

"Yeah...we will. In the mean time we can just umm...dream."

Bella smiles to him. "Practice?"

She giggles as he moans and kisses her. He kisses her deeply as he lays her down onto the bed. His watch went off reminding him he had a meeting to go to. He kissed Bella once more telling her he wouldn't be long. She decided to go and take a shower to freshen up as she stayed dressed in a long towel wrapped around her waist.

After her shower she decided to call Cassie, only she didn't seem happy about Bella's call. Bella wanted to know if Reva was coming home. Cassie had told Bella that Josh talked to Reva and put an end to the plan. He was telling Cassie that if Richard found out it was a scam it could cause more danger to Reva. Bella thought of another plan and told her she would have to get back with her as Edward just walked in. She hung up the phone fast.

He greeted her as soon as he walked in. "Hey! Who was that?" he asked as he took his suit jacket off.

She turned greeting him also. "Hey! That was Cassie. How was your meeting?" she asked as she twirled the towel that dried her hair.

Edward threw his tie to the side. "Pfft, who cares!" His voice grew husky as he said, "If I knew you'd be wearing my favorite outfit, I would have been home a lot sooner."

She smiled at her husband. "I put it on especially for you," she said rubbing his chest over his shirt.

"Why did you have to cover it up with a towel?" he asked while she laughed at his flirtiness and naughty side.

"Wait a second, first things first! Don't take it off right now."

He apologizes. "Okay, your right. Your right, how's this for starters," he leans in and kisses her.

"Very good!" she says between kisses.

"How about this..." he leans down and kisses her collarbone area, to which he knows is sensitive territory for her.

"Okay, even better! But that's not exactly what I was talking about. I actually have a question I need to ask."

"Ohhh, the answer is yes!" he said as she continued his seduction of his wife.

She laughs! "I haven't even asked you yet!"

"How can I say no to you?"

He kisses her again. "Oh come on, I'm serious," Bella replied. "Just answer a question."

He groans. "Okay."

"So, do you see yourself as a dashing knight or a powerful sultan?" she asked him as he began unbuttoning his shirt to get more comfortable.

He was surprised with that question. "Well, that's not exactly the question I was expecting. What are you talking about?"

"Remember how Edmund casually mentioned the masked ball in San Cristobal? I was thinking it would be really, really romantic if we took the Yacht and got all dressed up and went."

"Really?" he asked, he knew exactly what Bella was up to.

"Yeah...we could also get there early and spend sometime on the beach if you want," she said playing with his shirt. He had it unbuttoned, showing of his chest.

"Come on…" he backed away from Bella. "You don't want to go to that ball?" As he changed his tone of voice.

_**Does Bella really think I can tell that she wants to go down to rescue her friend Reva? I can read between the lines very clearly.**_

Bella was insistent. "Yes, I do."

"The only reason you want to go back, is to find Reva," he said to her, in a matter of fact tone. Bella knew then she was busted!

The mood was gone as far as getting romantic. So Bella went to change out of her towel into a nightie, hoping maybe she could convince Edward to go to San Cristobal. He was sitting on the bed as he untied his shoes, getting ready for bed as it was a long day.

Bella came up behind him as she started massaging his shoulders. "You know it would be very nice to see Reva while we were down there. It's not why I want to go," she tried explaining.

"Oh really? You just love royal costume parties. Right?"

Bella bent down and whispered in his ear, "Are you telling me," she kissed him on the neck, "that you are not," kiss, "interested at all?"

He was getting tired of all of this. He looked back towards Bella as he said, "I'm telling you I don't want you involved in the Lewis's problems anymore, Bella."

She backed off from Edward. "Edward, this is the perfect opportunity to go down there. The ball is a perfect cover to get down there and see what is going on."

He got up from the bed. He said loudly, "No, not us. Especially not you!"

"Edward we're on the guest list. We are expected to go, so why not do something, for Josh and Reva?"

"I understand that you want to help your friend. But, you already got yourself involved, too much, as it is."

Bella approaches Edward. "Do you have any idea how worried Josh is about Reva?"

"Yes I do. And I'm also worried about my wife."

"Edward it's not the same thing. I'm not being held against my will by some other country."

"And I'd like to keep it that way. What you are talking about is extremely dangerous."

"Reva would do this for me...I know she would."

"Bella have you forgotten that I already went down there to help Josh get her back and she refused to leave. I offered up the yacht, I'm not going to offer up my wife."

"You take risks everyday with your family. Why can't I just help a friend?"

He was absolutely exasperated with Bella. "What...I can't...You are not being realistic. What do you think you would do if you were to find Reva...what...would you stick her in your purse, and sneak her out by the palace guard?"

She stared at him. "Don't patronize me."

"Are you going to have a nice little chat with Richard and convince him to let her go? He believes she stole his son. She could be sentenced to death, Bella."

"She didn't!"

"How do you know?" his voice raised.

"Because I know her. She would never do something like that."

"It doesn't matter. Richard believes that she did. San Cristobal is not a democracy and he can do whatever the hell he wants, including hurt you, if you interfere!"

"I am aware of the risks I'm taking. I'm not afraid, because I know we can do this."

"This is not some little spy game, Bella. You could get yourself killed. Why do you insist on putting yourself in danger like that, anyways, why?"

"Because, I have to help Reva. That's it. Period. I'm not going to turn my back on her if she is in danger. I'm not." She told Edward point blankly.

He stared at his wife. He couldn't believe she was doing this. Edward was not happy about this at all. The two of them went to sit on their bed to talk more.

"Bella, there is nothing you can do down there."

"How do you know that? Why can't I just try?"

"For one thing all of our connections are gone. Edmund has proven that he can't be trusted, and my mother has been down their making secret trips, there is obviously a lot more going on down there than we know."

"Exactly. That's the reason I need to go down there and find out what is going on."

"I'm sorry...but I'm not sending you into that kind of danger."

"You're not sending me, this is my choice to go!"

"And it's my job as your husband to look out for you and protect you!"

"And what is my job, to vacuum and cook you dinner?" she shouted back.

Edward threw a pillow to release his frustration. He blew out a breath to calm down.

"It has nothing to do with that," he said trying to calm down. "You know I've worked really hard, very hard, to keep you from being a target from my family and I'm not going to let you become a target in San Cristobal. I love you too much, for you to put your life on the line! My answer is no, you are not going!" he shouted.

Bella was pissed at this point. They both glared at each other for a moment. However; Bella was grabbing some pillows and a blanket. She started going towards their bedroom door.

"Where in the hell are you going?" he asked her, his tone demanding.

She turned looking at him as she glared back. "It's obvious my husband doesn't see me as his equal. There are more rooms in this house and I'm going to go sleep in one of them until you stop treating me as a weak wife!" she shouted back.

She left out the bedroom door slamming it shut behind her. Edward grabbed a glass and threw it across the room, as it hit the wall shattering to pieces releasing his temper.

_**Damn it! Our first fight since we came back from our honeymoon. Why in the hell can't she see my reasoning behind this? I don't want to lose my wife.**_

Bella stalked down the hallway. She saw Esme who was working on her computer. The two women stared at each other as Esme smirked at Bella, knowing that her son and daughter in law were fighting.

Bella continued on until she reached a room. She opened the door, closing it behind her, leaning on it as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She hadn't realized she held it that long.

_Why can't Edward understand that I only want to help my friends? Why can't he just be supportive?_

She crawled into the bed, laying the pillows and spreading the blanket out. She laid her head down on the pillow as tears rolled down her cheeks. This would would their first fight since renewing their vows. It made her sad.

The next day, Bella woke up, looking around the room. She had remembered she and Edward had a fight last night and slept in separate rooms. This is not how she planned their marriage to be. She hightailed it to their room and discovered he already left. Only he left a note.

_**Bella,**_

_**I hated that we fought last night. Just know this-no matter what, I love you and always will. Josh called and I'm going there to see what's going on. Have a good day.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Edward xo**_

Bella sighed, as she hated that they fought too. She got dressed and got ready for the day. She decided to go and get breakfast, so she drove to Company. Once there she got out and started to head to the door, running into Cassie. She was on the phone, but Cassie grabbed Bella's hand, stopping her, then hung up.

"Hi, good morning?" Bella said.

"What do you mean good morning? What happened last night? I waited for you to call back, all night. You tell me you have a plan to help Reva, then, I never heard back."

"I'm sorry it's off." Bella replied.

"What's off?" Cassie asked.

"The plan is off. I had this great plan to go down to San Cristobal, and attend their masked ball. I thought it would be great as we would be guests of the royal family, actually friends with them. We could have gotten in and no one would have suspected us at all."

Cassie's excited! "That's great! You guy could go to the ball, get Reva and bring her home."

"Not so great, Edward won't go for it."

"Why not?"

"He thinks it's way too dangerous for us to handle."

"So that's it, we should throw in the towel?"

Bella replied, "No. No!"

"Edward has a plan" Cassie asked.

"No. I...um…" Bella said as Cassie looks at her.

"Okay? So, now what?"

"We were coming up...well I was….we were almost there and Edward told me no, I wasn't doing this. We argued and slept in different rooms. I went to go make peace, but he already left. He left a note saying Josh called and went to help him."

Cassie then tells Bella that she was supposed to have breakfast with Matt and Jim, but they canceled for some special project. But, they now know they are all working together to get Reva back without them.

Edward shows up at Josh's house, as he invites Edward in. Edward notices it looks like they have a war council going, as Josh says that's pretty much what it is.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Josh asked Edward.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like what what I'm about to hear, so I will stand."

Billy says, "You are going to bust Reva out of SC, now what's not to like about that?"

Edward asks him, "I'm going to bust her out?"

Matt responds, "We all are."

"No thanks!" Edward says.

"Edward help me out...you haven't even heard the plan yet." Josh says back to him.

"Five guys are going to invade a country? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Jim chimes in saying, "Edward hear Josh out, the plan's actually doable."

"I don't care how doable you think your plan is? There is no way that five guys can …"

Billy chimes in, "There will be only four, as I'm staying and holding down the fort."

"Four?" Edward asks. "Your problems are solved."

"We don't have the details worked out yet. We don't have the specifics yet, but, this is basically it. I already showed Matt maps of the island and photographs of the palace."

Matt says, "I can come up with the schematics off the photos. Jim was a Navy Seal and is more than capable planning and executing a rescue mission."

"Okay, great. You have all your bases covered. YOU don't need me." Edward starts to get up.

"Wait! We're just getting into the good part here!" Billy says.

Josh replies to Edward and the group, "This thing doesn't happen without you here. The whole thing hinges on us getting back into SC and that's where you come in."

Billy then suggests, "Actually, it's you and Bella."

Josh says, "That's right."

His hands on his hips Edward says, "Excuse me?"

Josh replies, "You are our cover."

"Bella?" he asks again.

"Your our ticket back in," Josh said.

"No way! Forget it, Josh."

Josh explains, "Matt and Jim pose as your business associates."

"They can pose all they want but, I'm not going to be involved in this and neither is my wife!"

Bill shouts out, "Oh come on Cullen, you owe us this."

"I owe you? How in the hell do you think I owe you?" Edward asked his voice raised.

"You almost got my son Bill blown up, that's how," Billy remarks.

Josh does what he can by calming the group down. "Settle down...this is not going to get us what we want." He then looks as Edward saying, "All I'm asking is that you get these guys in there to pinpoint Reva's location."

Edward condescendingly says, "That's all?"

"I can create some kind of diversion," Jim replies to them all.

"Once he created the diversion, I can then get Reva out," Josh says to Edward.

"You know what Josh, it's one thing to ask me to fly you down there and take the risk myself, but to put my wife's life on the line, I will not do it."

Edward had his back turned to the men. He was thinking, '_**How in the hell could they involve his wife in this plan of theirs? She could get killed in this.'**_

Billy said to Edward, "Edward, this is Reva we're talking about."

Edward turned to him saying, "This is my wife we're talking about! You are the one putting her in danger! What's wrong with you?"

Josh though understood where Edward was coming from. He was telling his brother, "Let's just calm down...the man is concerned for his wife and I understand that." Edward looked at Billy as Josh was talking. "Edward, please look at me and not him. I understand...the problem is that you have to understand this...Reva is in this thing, she's trapped and I have to get her out. I'm desperate. I'm very desperate."

Edward looked at Josh as he glared back at him. He felt for Josh, he did. But to risk Bella's life, that was out of the question.

Matt says to Edward, "Your family is like royalty down there… you can go where ever you want, no one will suspect anything."

Billy who is also desperate says, "If we knew anyone else down there that would help...but we don't."

Jim also replies, "We need you Edward. If this plan is going to work, we have got to have people on the inside."

Matt asked Edward, "Is it Bella? Does she have a problem with this?"

"No, actually she doesn't. She thinks she can save Reva all by herself," Edward stated to them all.

Though he won't admit it to the others, he said to himself, '_**In fact she and I had a major fight about it last night. We slept in different rooms.'**_

Billy said, "That is one brave little girl. You see."

"All jokes aside, how did Bella think she could do this?" Jim asked Edward.

"She thinks she can use the San Cristobal ball as an excuse to go back in," Edward said as he hated to admit it that she was right.

Jim then tells them all, "Hey a masked ball would be perfect timing to stage a rescue. Josh that's perfect. It's perfect."

Josh asks, "A masked ball?"

Matt chimes in saying, "Dozens of people running around in masks?"

Edward then replies, "Hundreds, actually."

Jim then says to them all that he could created a diversion, like an explosion and while everyone is confused that would be our time to go in and get Reva. Josh thinks that Bella's plan is a good one and what's to know is what Edward thinks.

"Do you really think you can sneak into a heavily guarded palace, grab Reva and somehow figure your way out? All without getting killed?"

Josh explains to Edward, "Reva and I have been through so much together. We have had lots of obstacles come our way and yet we've managed to get through them, together. This here is one more we have to face. We are going to push right through this, like we always have."

Billy said to Edward, "But, it will be a lot safer if you are involved."

Josh then tells Edward, "Edward, let me tell you something about yourself. Edward Cullen, the good guy, flew me down to SC before. And you did that because you wanted your family name to stand for something more, you told me that yourself. Now, whatever you decided tonight, rather if your going to help me or not, don't forget that. Don't forget it." Edward stares back at Josh.

"I knew it!" Cassie says getting their attention as Bella stands with her. "I knew it! I knew you were going to try and cut us out of this. Go down there and go rescue Reva on your own, well that isn't happening! Josh we're not going to let that happen!"

Bella chimes in as well, "We're not going to sit around while you guys rush off…"

Edward cuts Bella off. "Bella!"

"What?" Bella asked her husband.

The two stare at each other for a moment. "We're going to go to San Cristobal," Edward said to his wife.

Josh looked back at Edward as he was thankful for his help.

Edward began explaining to Bella, "It turns out they think your idea is not such a bad one."

Bella then smiles as she says, "My idea?"

Josh chimes in, "The masked ball."

"Josh has worked out…" Edward began to say as Josh then explains the rest, "That a big celebration like that is just the right thing to get Reva out."

Bella then says, "Hmm...that's real interesting," as she walks towards Edward, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

He follows her then says, "What?"

Bella asks, "Did you apologize, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you…"

"No, I would never be sorry for wanting to keep you safe," he replied.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. It's for not listening to me and for treating me like a defenseless woman with no mind of her own," she said looking into his eyes.

Edward knew then what Bella was saying. He didn't mean to treat her that way. "I didn't...I...Okay, I am sorry about that."

"Listen, I know you were doing that because you love me and care about me, and...I missed you last night," Bella says hinting to sleeping in different beds.

"I missed you too, baby."

While Bella and Edward talked the rest of the group talked about their plan on how to get Reva. Cassie though wants to know what her part in the plan is. They tell her she is staying with Billy and holding down the fort there.

"Let me tell you something, my sister is being held by a royal lunatic and you think I'm going to stay here in Seattle and sit on my hands? I don't think so Josh." Cassie stated to her brother in law.

**A/N: So the Cullen's are helping out the Lewis's? Did Edward react to the non-pregnancy news as well as you thought? I have a new beta, her name is Dana Clark Klugerman.**


	7. Chapter 7: Bare A Bonds

**MB: DP**

**Ch 7: Bare A Bonds**

**Beta'd by DanaLynn**

Edward had just told Bella that they were going to SC to save Reva. Also Josh told Cassie her part in this was to stay there, while he and the rest of the group went to get her sister. But she told him there was no way he was going without her. Edward meanwhile pulled Bella outside.

"Why are we coming out here?" she asked.

"Fresh air? Privacy?" He asked as he leaned on the wall to Josh's house. He also had his arms folded across his chest.

"Privacy so you can…tell me what?" Bella asked.

"We are taking the yacht to SC. Which means that my mother is going to be dealt with," he stated to Bella.

"Right, your mother, Esme. Actually why don't we tell her the truth?" Bella suggested. She saw the look on his face as she changed her mind. "Or not. That's a bad a idea."

"We know that she and Edmund are up to something that neither one of them wants to share with me. She could blow the whole thing out of the water before we get started!"

She looked at Edward and asked, "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know...but I will come up with something," he told Bella.

Bella then knew she had to get clothes, if they were going to SC, for a masked ball and she knew exactly who would have those kind of clothes. She kissed her husband as she left for her friend Rose's apartment. Rose did eventually find Max and they talked things out. She was going to be able to adopt Max and become a family unit.

When Bella got there, Rose wasn't her gung-ho self. In fact, she seemed sad. Bella wanted to find out what was wrong, as she need to raid her friends closet. Rose wasn't quite sure why Bella needed in her closet, but she was worried about Bella, when she said it was life or death.

"Bella, do you need to hide in there? Is someone after you?"

Bella replied, "I'm having a fashion emergency, I just need to raid your closet."

Rose then began to laugh. "That is not funny!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist. I'm going to a masquerade ball with Edward and if I am going to make this work, I need to look rich and well you get the point," Bella said excitedly.

"Well help yourself Bella!" Rose said to her.

The women walked to her closet and Bella began looking through her things.

"So, in order to look the part and make this work, what are you talking about?" Rose asked her friend.

Bella poked her head out and asked, "What?"

"You said you had to play the part, make something work…"

"Oh! I didn't know what I was talking about...actually I do, but i can't get into right now." Bella poked her head back in Rose's closet.

"Not even with me?"

"No I can't. I'm sorry."

"You aren't doing anything dangerous are you, Bella? Is this about the Cullen family business?"

"No," Bella said coming out of the closet. "No, no, no!"

"Is Edward getting you into something dangerous?"

Bella was surprised by her friends question. Edward would never put me in danger.

"Rose...Edward, doesn't do that stuff for his family anymore. Trust me, he doesn't."

Rose narrowed her eyes to Bella, she wanted to believe her friend, but her gut feeling was saying otherwise.

Edward walked into the Cullen mansion. His mother wanted to talk to him but he had other business.

"Edward, I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you." Esme said to her son.

"Not now mother, I don't have the time. I just wanted to tell you Bella and I won't be joining you for dinner."

Esme was stunned with that announcement. "Why? Where are you going?"

He replied, "Out!"

"To San Cristobal?" she asked, as that stopped him in his tracks.

"Wow! Jamal told you was fast."

"You could have saved him the trouble and told me yourself. Then again, you knew how angry I would be."

"I don't really want to get into this right now."

"Because, I have told you to stay out of the affairs of that country, Edward. I have warned you. But, I suppose Bella's friends are more important to you than this business or the family for that matter."

"Well now that you brought it up, what exactly is our business in SC, mother?" he asked as he walked towards his mother. "Why dont you want me helping Reva Lewis?"

Bella was in Rose's apartment as she grabbed some outfits to try out. She held a red dress up to her and asked her friend if she thought it looked rich, or sorta kinda rich. Rose answered her saying medium, that wasn't what Bella was going for. Bella decided to put it in the maybe pile. Bella told Rose that she better get used to this, as they will be doing this a lot pretty soon. Bella was talking about Rose's wedding of course.

Rose was taken by surprise on that. "Oh, we are?" as Bella asked her opinion on another outfit.

"Yeah, well, with your wedding dress and everything," Bella said.

Rose was acting strange, as Bella talked about the wedding and the fact that she was going with her to pick it out along with Bella's dress too.

"Of course you are. But that is a ways off, anyway." Rose replied.

"I'm sure you guys have set a date, right?"

"Not yet," Roses voiced, little sad.

"Oh...how come?" Bella asked Rose. She noticed her friends behavior wasn't good. "Rose, what's up?"

Just as soon as Rose was going to tell Bella about her and Mike's relationship, he walked in.

"Hey..um Rose?" Mike asked as he stood in the door. He was surprised to see Bella there.

"Hey, Bella. Look I can see you're busy I can come back some other time." Mike offered.

Bella spoke to Mike, "Come back? What you live here, please."

Mike was kind of uncomfortable. "Well…"

Rose chimed in saying, "Why don't you tell her, Mike?"

Bella wasn't quite sure what was going on. "Please, tell me what's going on?"

"I've been living with a friend. I just needed to come and get some more stuff." Mike replied.

Rose told Mike, "I told you, you didn't have to come back. I would have sent them over."

"I need my stuff sooner than I thought."

Bella asked Mike, "You moved out?" Bella had no idea what was going on between Mike and Rose. She was not expecting this at all.

He asked Bella, "Would you mind leaving us alone for a minute?"

"Yeah," she answered. "I'm sorry, I will get out of your way."

Rose said to Bella, "No, Bella stay. Mike, whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of her. She is our friend."

Bella was trying not to get involved. "I'm not sure I should be here…"

"You already know Mike has moved out. What could be worse than that?" Rose asked.

"She said she didn't mind leaving…" Mike offered but Rose cut him off.

"Why dont you stop being a coward and tell me what you have to say."

Mike told Bella, "I got a job offer in New York. I will be leaving for a while."

Rose stared at Mike and Bella had a feeling it was more than that. A lot more. She hated to leave knowing Rose needed her, but at the same time she was going with Edward to SC and had to get ready.

Edward and Esme was arguing over him doing this rescue mission with Bella and her friends instead of him doing business, as Esme claimed. Edward was mad as he pushed on the chair at the table angrily telling her not to start with him.

"I suppose you think this talk is beneath you. You probably already convinced yourself on how we make our money?" she asked. "Importing widgets, soft cuddly teddy bears?"

He glared at his mother. "I know how we make our money. Don't patronize me. You gave me your word that this family will go legitimate, when is that going to happen?" he asked raising his voice.

Esme answered. "Soon. But not at this very moment. Listen to you! I can't believe how much this girl has brainwashed you! Why do you think I haven't give you any of the details of the operation in SC?"

"You tell me mother," Edward replied.

She yelled at her son. "Because, I don't think I can trust you anymore, Edward!"

They both sighed. He stated to her, "Don't be ridiculous. Of course you can trust me."

"I wonder. When I agreed to turn this business around to go legitimate, you promised me you weren't going to make waves during the transition. Now I am holding my end of the bargain, I don't see you doing the same."

He turned to his mother who walked around him. "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to bend down and kiss your ring and pledge my undying allegiance to you?"

"No, no. I want you to take the yacht to SC."

"You want me to take the yacht?" he asked. He knew his mother had a hidden agenda, he was just waiting for it.

She looked at him. "Yes. I also want to you to take something along with you."

He laughed as he knew his mother very well. "Of course. What?"

She replied, "We owe a huge debt over there. We own an associate a small dividend."

He asked curious. "Who? Is it Alden? No, it's actually Edmund isn't it?"

"Two-million dollars worth of bare a bonds. It has to be in that person's hands on the island in one week. Or else we are overdue on a payment and now you know how serious that can be Edward."

He stared at his mother as he repeated the amount to himself. "This trip is risking enough without adding smuggling into the mix. You are going to have to find some other way to get the bonds down there. "

"No, there is no other way, Edward. You will do it. Or, I will make a phone to SC and blow this whole rescue mission out of the water!"

He came back, "You're threatening me? Is that...that's not smart mother."

"You can call it reminding you of your loyalties. Now either you help this family and disappoint your lovely wife, because if you don't take those bonds Edward, if you force me to have to make this phone call, I assure you no one will hear or see Reva Lewis again." Edward glared back at his mother.

Bella was at her friend Rose's apartment, she was there to borrow clothes for the SC trip. Only she found out that her ex and his fiancee are now living separately. Bella reproached her friend.

"I really dont want to get in the middle of this...so I'm gonna go. Do you mind if I take these with me?"

"No, you can have them all. I really don't care," Rose told her.

Bella grabbed the stuff she was taking with her. She asked Mike if she could talk to him a second, as she opened the door.

"I dont know what the problem is, but I know what it took for you and her to get together. So, you love her right?" be Bella asked.

"Yeah of course. You know that," he answered.

"Then do whatever it takes to make things right."

"But…"

"Mike?" Bella questioned.

"Fine. I hear ya."

"Good luck," Bella said as she backed away to leave.

She hated to leave Rose like this...but she knew Edward would be waiting for her to come home.

Back at the Cullen mansion. Esme just revealed to Edward that she wanted him to deliver bare a bonds, so they could pay off a debt. He refused telling his mother he didn't need the extra stress. However, she told him that if he didn't do this, that she would make a call and no one would ever see or hear from Reva again. His back was to his mother as she continued to talk.

"To have to threaten you this way, you have no idea how that makes me feel," Esme said to her son.

Edward replied, "Yeah, I can feel that you're really broken up about it."

"I am. It shouldn't be this way. I shouldn't have to force you to do right by your own family. You should do it because you want too. You used to be proud to be a Cullen."

"Yeah, well, that was before I found out who we really are…"

"Oh, come on! That's garbage! You always knew who we were. Ever since I sat down and talked to you, you also knew about the good things we did. Who provided work for refugees every year? Who built the new youth center at the church?"

He turned to his mother saying, "It was blood money."

"This family is not just about you and me. This is about your cousin Jasper, your sister and the church. Now, like it or not, but this business supports all of us."

"But we're living off other people's misery. That doesn't bother you?"

"Of course it bothers me. Of course it does. That's why I'm willing to turn this around. To go legit. But, it has to be done gradually. And until that day comes, to make this family all bad, it's not true and it's not right, Edward."

"I never said we were all bad. I never said that!"

"What ever our faults may be, we still love each other. I know you love your cousin Jasper, Pilar and maybe even a little you still love me."

"Whats your point?"

"When families love each other, they protect each other. They look out for each other. Isn't that what you are doing for Bella's friends? Taking risks? I understand this, Edward, I'm not prohibiting you from going to SC. All I'm asking from you, as the man of the house, a man in this family, to please do something for us as well. And for Bella. Is that too much to ask?"

He sighed as he put his hands on his neck as he could feel the tension building.

"We have a huge debt to pay, Edward. And if we don't pay it on time, there will be serious repercussions!"

"All right! All right! Alright...I will do it. I will take the bonds." Edward stated to his mother.

Esme was happy that Edward finally agreed. She left him alone as he sat at his work desk. He was thinking how he was going to make this delivery without Bella knowing about it. Just then Bella walked in. She walked up to him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey," she said greeting him.

He looked up to his wife. "Hey, how are you doing?"

Bella sat in his lap as he put his arms around her. "Did you miss me?" she asked.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Good. I missed you too."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I just got back from Rose's, she and Mike are having a few problems. You know something?" She said looking at him. "We are really lucky. We're so lucky to have each other and love one another as much as we do."

He leans up and kisses her. "I know...we are lucky."

"I love that I can tell you anything and that we're so completely honest with each other." He then looks at her as she says, "It's so important."

He agrees silently.

"So, your mother looked at me kind of funny as she was walking out, I think she knows about us taking the yacht," Bella said curious.

"That's because she does," he began saying as she said, "Oh!" and then he continued, "she's cool with it." She asked, "What happened?" He says, "Nothing. She said it was okay, and she wasn't going to get in our way," he replied to Bella. He hated lying to her, but he felt under the circumstances he had to. The less she knew the better.

She says, "That's great!" he hugs her to him.

"I have to attend to some business with my mother. Why don't you," he tapped her nose playfully as she giggled, "get started on the packing, and then we can spend some quiet time together before we go."

"Okay. Sounds good, "she replied. She grabbed his face and planted a big wet kiss as she hopped off his lap.

He went into the main den/living area where his mother was. She opened a brief case showing him the bonds he was taking to SC.

"Huh uh, bare a bonds." Edward stated looking at them.

"Esme replied, "Two-million dollars worth."

He blew out a breath as he knew that was big time money. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"What difference does it make? The family has a very large debt to make very quickly, and this is how we will do it. You will do it," Esme said to her son.

He held up the bonds in his hands as he asked, "We're smuggling these in on the Yacht?"

"Smuggling suggest that there is some danger involved and in this case there is none. You're simply going to take them when you help your dear friend Josh Lewis get his wife out."

"Sure. Avoiding Customs is very safe. I don't want Bella knowing about this."

Esme was confused with his statement. "I thought we already agreed to that."

"It's a federal offense, she is to have nothing to do with this, you understand?" he told his mother.

"Edward what did I just say? I have no intentions of getting Bella involved in the family business. Besides, all married couples have their secrets, Edward."

Pilar comes out of her room as she is calling for her mother. "Moma! Moma! They're coming!"

Esme asks, "Who?"

Pilar says, "The police are coming they have a search warrant and they are coming today!"

"What?" Esme asked bewildered.

"So if you have anything illegal or anything incriminating, just get rid of it!" Pilar said out loud.

Edward asked his sister, "How do you know this?"

"David Grant. He overheard it from some police officers talk about it!" Pilar said.

"Since when is a pig your new best friend?" Edward asked, commanding.

Pilar explains that David was grateful that she and Jake didn't turn their backs on him unlike everyone else in his life.

"He is still a cop!" Esme said gritting her teeth.

"David's been suspended. The police department and internal affairs have been questioning him…"

Edward then yelled to Pilar, "So what? He just offered you this information as a favor to be nice?"

Pilar answers, "Yes, I guess. I guess he feels that he owes me."

"What the hell were you thinking Pilar. Are you out of your mind?" Edward asked angrily.

Esme was busy putting the bare a bonds into the briefcase. They had to hide them quickly. Pilar realizes that her mother is trying to hide something, she asked what they were as Esme answered saying bare a bonds. Pilar asks if thats how they launder money. Esme is panicked as she doesn't think the police can just barge in but Edward knows they can with a search warrant.

Esme tells them it will be okay, that they will do what they can by hiding them. Pilar knows that they don't want to be explaining a case load of money to the police department either. Edward suggests that he hide them only Pilar notes that they won't come after him. Pilar wants to hide them and Edward doesn't like that idea at all. Pilar begins grabbing the bonds, stuffing them in her bag as she will do anything to protect her family.

Pilar knows she had to leave now before the police get there. Bella walks out just in time seeing her sister in law leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Bella asks Pilar.

"Oh um...I have to go see Jake."

Jake walks in just in time saying, "That's funny, because earlier you couldn't get away from me fast enough."

"Come on let's just go," Pilar says to him.

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"I will tell you, but in private. Let's just go." Pilar grabs Jake's hand as they left together.

Edward watches them leave as he is a little nervous getting his sister involved. Bella is wondering what the heck is going on.

"So are you going to tell me or what?" Bella asks Edward.

"Tell you what?"

"Don't play games with me, what did I just walk in on?"

He looked at her. "I'm not playing games."

"Why are you not being honest with me?"

"What are you talking about? You didn't walk in on anything, Bella. If I can say so, I think you are just a little paranoid about our trip to SC. Why dont you go to Rose's and hang out, have some girl time," he says giving her a chaste kiss.

"Don't do that, don't be condescending to me," she started saying.

"I'm not! Go see your friends you like to talk, that's all I meant," he said to her.

"Wow! You're just digging yourself deeper in the whole in here aren't you?"

He started saying, "Bella…" but the cops have arrived.

Bella heard their voices as Edward was rushing off to see what was going on only Bella grabbed his arms. "Wait a second…" she says while he looks back at her, "What?"

She replies, "Nothing is going on?" as Edward pulled his arm from her, but stood there.

She moved in front of him as she asks, "What is this? Were you trying to get rid of me?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella…" Edward says to her.

"Stop it," Bella replied to him.

He tells her, "It's going to be okay…"

Esme comes into the room along with Frank and another cop trailing in behind her. "I can't believe this harassment."

Franks asks, "What were you saying, Mrs. Cullen?"

Esme looked at him. "What I was saying Detective Cooper is that the police commissioner will hear about this outrage."

Frank replies, "He ordered it."

"Well then, I will just talk to the Mayor. He's up for reelection." Esme states.

Bella is watching a cop search Esme's desk and she knows there is something going on and that Edward was hiding it from her.

"Yeah, I'm sure if the people from Seattle knew about this he'd win by a landslide." Frank comments.

Esme says, "Oh you're so naive."

Bella asks Frank, "What's going on?"

He just looks at Bella then returns looking at Esme. Frank then says, "Mrs. Cullen seems to run a very neat house," as the cop searches her desk but comes up with nothing.

The cop says to Frank, "Too neat if you ask me."

Frank says to Esme, "You knew we were coming didn't you?"

Esme remarks, "From now on, you will only speak to our lawyer."

"Somebody tipped you off, didn't they?" Franks asks.

Esme walks around her desk saying, "As a matter of fact why don't I show you out the door."

Frank leaves the room as Bella paces around the den area as Edward watches them leave. He looks at Bella as she looks back at him.

"Well, Pilar couldn't get out of here fast enough," she snidely says to Edward.

Edward says, "Would you stop it?" as she says, "You were trying to get rid of me."

"That is not true," Edward replies.

"She's in on this isn't she? She knows what's going on? Edward, please tell me..." Bella asks.

"Bella…" Edward turns to Bella about to tell her but his eyes meet his mothers, as Esme hides herself behind the pillar out of Bella's sight. The two of them make eye contact as she silently warns him not to say anything. Esme hides behind the wall as she listens.

"The cops didn't find anything…" Edward starts explaining to his wife.

"I don't care what they did not find. I want to know what's going on in this family?" Bella fires back to Edward.

"I think you're overreacting…" Edward says.

"Is it something big, something illegal?"

"If there were, don't you think the cops would have found it?"

"Well now you're dragging Pilar into it. Don't you think I noticed the bag she was carrying like it was a sack full of diamonds?" Bella asks her husband.

"Will you use your head? You know my sister and my mother doesn't want her involved with any of this stuff. What do you want from me? I swear to you we didn't asks Pilar to do anything illegal." Edward explains to Bella.

_**I swear, I didn't want to lie to my wife, but technically, we didn't ask Pilar to hide anything, she offered to.**_

Bella leans towards Edward as she says, "I feel like I'm on the outside again, and I don't like it," her tone harsh as she walks away from Edward.

He runs after her, "Come on, Bella, that's not true!" Edward looks in the corner and sees his mother. He knows she is secretly enjoying watching and he and Bella argue. Esme smiles knowing she is causing a rift between Edward and Bella.

_**Damn it! This has got to be worst timing ever! Bella is now upset with me and I can't go talk to her right now because now I have to go find Pilar, tell her its all okay and get the bonds safely in the house again. I just know my mother is enjoying our arguing.**_

**A/N: Uh oh! Trouble in Paradise? Lots of things happening...Will this hinder Edward and Bella's plans to SC? Will Esme cause more trouble? Stay tuned! And please don't forget to vote daily(Every 24 hours) for Life of a Mobster: Mob Boss with a Heart of Gold. Links in my Bios. See you all later!**


	8. Chapter 8: All Aboard!

**MB:DP**

**CH 8: All Aboard!**

**Beta'd by DanaLynn**

Edward and Bella had an argument about her not being included in what was going on within the family business. Bella saw Pilar leave earlier with Jake carrying her backpack like it was full of diamonds. Edward wanted to straighten things out with Bella but he had to go get the bag from his sister. He knocked on Jake's door.

"Jake! Pilar!" Edward said while knocking on the door.

Jake and Pilar were in the middle of making out. Pilar had her shirt off while on top of Jake. She looked at Jake as she said, "Who is that?" After asking Jake she realized it was her brother. Jake got out of the bed as he went to the door. "Wait, Edward!" Pilar said while putting her shirt on.

Jake answers the door just putting his shirt on as Edward walks in. He realizes then what he interrupted. He saw Pilar fixing her shirt as well.

"Hey…" Edward said, as he walked in further.

Jake asks Edward, "Is there a problem?"

Edward wasn't to happy with what he was seeing. He looks at Pilar saying, "Yeah there is. We have a family emergency."

Pilar says, "What?" as she continues to button her shirt.

"We need you now," Edward commands to his sister.

Pilar looks at Jake and says to him, "Jake, I'm sorry, I have to go," as she walks out of his room past Edward only he grabs his sisters arm asking, "Do you have everything?" While Jake hopes things are okay. Pilar then remembers the backpack, she comes back in to get the rest of her stuff.

Edward tells Jake, "So I hear you're a great commodity at Cullen head quarters as a computer genius?" Jake nods as Edward warns Jake, "You won't be anything at all if you are not good to my sister." Edward looks at Pilar saying, "Lets go." The Cullens leave Jake's room as he himself is frustrated at that point.

Edward and Pilar enter into Company as he stops her. He asks, "Why weren't you waiting down here, like I asked you to?" Edward was beyond frustrated at that point.

"Because there were some police officers here and they recognized me, Edward." Pilar pointed out.

"How do you know?"

"I over heard them say I was Esme's kid. Thats why I got Jake to take me upstairs to his room."

"You didn't have to do that, Pilar," Edward said to his sister.

"You would have been so proud of me! He wanted to come back downstairs, so I needed to distract him," she explains, "Or it would have ruined the whole plan."

"Were you going to sleep with him to keep the bonds safe?" Edward asked her.

"I dont know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?" he asked angrily. He certainly didn't want his sister having sex just to cover up something. He wanted more for his sister.

"I wasn't even thinking about that, okay? I would have done whatever I had too!"

He stared at his sister. "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you! What's the matter with you?"

"What!? Look the whole point was to hide the bonds, to get them out of the house, I did that! I would have done anything to hide them!"

"Your not doing that ever again!"

"Why? I was really good at it. I was thinking...maybe I can go to SC with you, I could carry the bonds. Nobody would ever suspect me...I would be perfect for the job!" Pilar said, excitedly.

Edward was not happy that his sister like all of this. "That's not going to happen. Forget it!" he snapped.

"I'm a Cullen, Edward. This IS my life," Pilar argued with her brother, who glared back at her.

Edward had enough of this as he pulled his sister from the restaurant out to the front of the establishment.

He yelled at her saying, "This is not a joke! If you keep doing stuff, like what you did today, the lies will just keep piling up and you will spend..." Edward trailed off as people were leaving, when they were out of earshot he continued, "you will spend your whole life doing nothing but covering up your own lies! Is that what you want?" he asked her harshly. His cell phone was ringing as he answered it.

"Hello." Edward replied.

"Edward," Pilar said as he hushed her saying it was their mother.

He told his mother to calm down that he has the bonds in his possession. Jake came out to see them standing outside Company, he knew that there was something up with the Cullen family. Edward and his sister left, neither saying a word to each other as he drove back home. He was not looking forward to going home, as he knew Bella was very upset with him.

Bella was in the middle of packing when she heard their bedroom door shut. She closes her eyes and took a deep breath. Edward came in the room trying to act like everything was fine.

"Hey! How are you doing?" as he started coming up behind her.

Bella raised her voice, "How do you think I'm doing?"

"What? Are you worried about the trip?"

"I'm worried about more things than Reva." Bella stated.

"I understand that, I do." Edward said, in a calm voice.

Bella sat in one of the chairs in their room. "I don't understand why you can't just tell me why the police were here?"

Edward bent down on his knees, looking directly at her. "It wasn't the right time, Bella. You know that."

"It's not…" She started saying but then she looked at Edward saying, "Edward, do you not see what this is doing to us?"

"I tried to explain…"

Bella raised her voice, "You didn't try to explain anything! You tried to push it under the rug…"

His voice rose an octave higher, "There is nothing to push under the rug. Can we let this go, please?"

Bella got up from the chair saying, "Fine." She was walking to their bed as she folded a few clothes. She asked, "Are you hungry? Do you want coffee or anything like that?"

He answered, "Not hungry."

"My brother called. He keeps trying to schedule dinner to reconcile, to work things out."

Edward replied, "Maybe you should." He hated that she and her brother haven't talked in a while.

Bella remarked, "I don't see why not...with me out of the way, you'll have plenty of time to do whatever it is you have to do with your mother."

Edward came towards Bella shouting, "Stop it! Come on, will you stop it?"

Bella started walking away but then came back to stand in front of him. "You want me to sit around and pour coffee while you and your mother go behind closed doors and deal with whatever business dealings you have to do, and leave me out of it," she pointed to Edward, "But you know what? That's not what I signed up for!" Edward blew out a breath as she left the room for a moment.

_**Ugh! I hated this! I hate fighting with Bella, we never resolve anything with arguing. I had to calm down.**_

Bella came back into the room, ignoring Edward as she continued to pack for their trip. He stood by the mantle as he spoke.

"Bella, you're right. I have been keeping things from you. But it's nothing to worry about. It's just business."

"No, it's nothing I have to be concerned about or worry at all?"

"Look, you know that there are times I have to do things I don't want to do. I'm not happy about it either but it's the way it is. You said you understood that."

"I know…" she started to say.

"You also said that you could live with it, you could live with who I am and what I do until this family changes."

She looked at Edward saying, "You also said that you weren't going to keep any secrets from me, and when you do, I feel like I'm alienated. I feel like I'm not apart of your life anymore, and that hurts me." He understood that part about Bella.

Edward softened his voice, "Okay...I get that. I don't want to hurt you…"

"So tell me what's going on?" she asked calmly.

"No. I can't."

"Edward, is it your mother?" Bella started asking.

He angrily stated, "You know there are things I do for the entire family not just for my mother!"

"What does she want you to do? You want to kill somebody is that it?" she asked shouting.

His face rigid as he said, "You know I would never do that!"

"Well then I don't understand why you can't tell me."

"Because I would rather you didn't know. If you were questioned the less you know the better. I'm sorry you don't like it, but that's just the way it is."

"No, it's not…"

"I'm telling you that's the way it is! If you can't live with it…"

"If I can't live with it then what?" Bella shouted. "If I can't live with it then you can't live with me is that it?" Bella stared her husband down.

Bella didn't have time to respond as Edward kissed her hard. He held her face in his hands so she couldn't move away. She tried to stay mad at him but he was such a damn good kisser! Edward picked Bella up and threw her to the bed! She sits up as he joins her on the bed as she rips his shirt off buttons flying through the air!

"Did you miss me last night, Edward? Did you miss this?" she asked her breath raspy as she bent and kissed his chest. She sucked on his nipples and bit as he hissed at her.

She looked in his face again as she continued, "I'm not a fragile doll, Edward. Why don't you show me what your angry cock can do! Fuck me like you mean it!"

_**My God! Where in the hell did this Bella come from? One minute we are yelling and screaming at each other. The next….we're embarking in angry sex! My eyes looked into hers.**_

"Be careful what you ask for baby, because, once I start, there is no going back!" Edward growled to her.

Bella blew out a breath. "Pfft...I knew it! You're all talk and not enough action!"

That did it! Edward pushed Bella down on the bed in an instant! He pinned her arms to the mattress as Bella fought against him! He cracked a smirk to her.

"What's the matter baby? Didn't think this mobster was into the wild sex? Let me see what I can teach you!"

He kissed her hard and deep. He slid his tongue to taste her. Bella quit fighting him when she succummed to his kissing tantics. He pulled back and growled, "Get on all fours now!"

Bella did as she was told. She got on all fours and into position. He loved her ass! He spanked it saying to her, "I'm only going to say this once Bella so listen up! I will straighten out this family but it takes time! Only right now I'm gonna fuck you good! Hold on to the post baby, this is gonna be a wild ride!"

Edward knew she was wet so he shoved his cock inside her wet pussy. Both of them gasped, she feeling him fill her up as he felt her tight pussy wrapped around him. He went in and out at a fast pace! Both breathing hard with every thrust he gave her. He felt her pussy tighten as she got close. Bella herself couldn't contain herself as he pushed inside of her. He came inside of her as she orgasmed at the same time calling out each others names!

They both calmed down after having the angry sex session. Although they felt good afterwards Bella still felt as if they haven't resolved anything. She got up and dressed in some clothing as did Edward, silently. They both looked at each other...wondering when the other would speak. Bella laid on the bed again as she spoke.

"Edward what is happening to us?"

He joined her on the bed again this time just talking. "Bella, nothing is happening to us. Don't say things like that."

"I feel like I'm…" her voice trailed off.

"Talk to me, Bella…" he prompted.

She sat up as she looked him in the eyes. "Edward, although the sex is great, I just feel like I'm losing you to your family."

"That's crazy Bella. You're not losing me. I promise you baby. I hate sleeping without you, I do. This sleeping in different beds needs to stop, don't you agree?" he asked while she nodded. "Look, I know before we had some very passionate angry sex...and I like it as much as you do. But at the same time...Bella, I want to show you how much I do love you. I love you so much." Edward kissed her gently.

This time Edward and Bella made love. They missed each other last night and though they got very passionate earlier, this time they took their time just loving each other. They were in bed completely naked this time.

Bella was rubbing Edward's shoulders. "You know we still have to talk about what started all of this…"

"Bella, I'm just afraid of getting you involved in this. I want to protect you, what is wrong with that? This is not forever, just until the family is out of danger."

Bella kissed his shoulder as she said, "Well, I don't like it. But, I can live with it." As they stayed content with each other their bedroom phone began to ring. Edward moved to get the phone.

"Hello. Hey Josh, " Edward said looking back at Bella. "Ahhh...okay. Good. We will be there." He hung up the phone.

Edward joined Bella at the end of the bed. She asked, "What was that about?"

He looked at his wife as he said, "We're on. We will leave tomorrow morning first thing."

She nuzzled into him. "So we have a whole night to ourselves?"

He replied smirking, "What are we going to do with ourselves?"

"I just don't know…" Bella said softly as they shared a chaste kiss.

And of course there is a knock on their door as Bella blew out a breath. Edward answered, "Yeah?"

"Your mother wants you and Bella to join her and Ben for desserts!"

Bella reluctantly agrees. "Fine."

Edward tells him, "We will be down in a minute!"

Bella started getting out of the bed as he asks, "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a shower. Be out in a little while," she kisses him as she leaves.

Edward watched Bella as she ran to their bathroom. Once she shut the door he reaches down to the floor to their suitcases and the bag with the bonds and puts them both on the bed. He transfers the bonds into his suitcase. He mutters, "This is the last time I'm doing this!"

Edward was to meet Bella down stairs. He was heading to the den when he stopped at the door. He was holding his father's watch in his hand, he was given the watch before his father passed away. He began speaking to his dad.

"I remember when you gave me this Papa. You said, I could be anything I wanted to be. I didn't really realize how few choices I had in this family. I wish you were alive because I have some questions for you," as he looked up towards the sky.

"When you died, James and I vowed we would take care of mother and Pilar, we both had very different ideas about what that meant. Now look where James is...and where you are...I don't know how you did it. I don't know how you balanced your life, how you were such a good father and a husband and still made all those choices you made. How did you get mother to accept how life would be...and now you have no idea what has become of her. How different she is from when I was little. I don't think you'd want to see her now, or how much the business changed her. Or my sister for that matter."

"You know, I thought I could um...get away from this and start a new life with Bella, but I don't know how to do it. I just know that I keep making promises to her...that I'm not able to keep. How many lies am I going to have to tell her? Is she going to hate me one day? Or leave me? Or worse accept this life and turn into my mother? No. I can't let that happen to her. I won't." Edward was determined to have Bella not turn into his what his mother turned into.

Bella was dressed as she was about to meet Edward downstairs. Her phone was ringing as she reached for it.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Cassie."

"Hey!"

"Look, I need your help."

"Okay what's up?"

"It's about the trip you guys are taking to SC."

Edward made it into the den before Bella, he was kind of glad about that. Esme said to her son, "There you are! We were hoping you and Bella could join us for dessert or brandy?"

"No, thanks. I need to talk to you, privately," Edward replied.

Esme stood as she turned to Edward walking towards him. "It's about the bonds."

"What is it you like to know?"

"Bella and I are leaving out first thing in the morning, are you sure our contacts have been arranged in SC? I don't want to be saddled…"

"Edward, don't worry. Trust me please. You will not get caught. If there was any question in my mind, I wouldn't send them with you. Now is everything packed? Where are the bonds, are they in the suitcase?"

"Yeah. I have them in the secret compartments, that was a nice touch by the way. Bella didn't even notice them."

"Good. So the both of you are set to go?"

"Yep, as ready as we will ever be."

They were at the drink cart, when Esme asked him to pour her a glass. She walked back to Ben.

"Are the love birds, nesting?" Ben asked Esme.

"Not for long." She replied as she looked back at Deitz. He was on his way to Bella and Edward's room.

Bella was still on the phone. "I don't know if that's going to work. I will do what I can. I will talk to...maybe I shouldn't. Hold on," Bella says as she covers the mouthpiece. "Yes, come in."

Deitz walks in and tells Bella, "Here for the bags."

"Right there," Bella pointed out with the phone. He grabs them taking them into the hallway setting them down and shutting the door behind him.

Bella continues her call with Cassie. "Anyways, I was worried about the trip before but I really think it's going to work now. Everyone is pulling together...I just don't see what will go wrong."

Esme is talking to Ben as she is bothered by the fact her daughter had to hide the bonds. She never wanted Pilar involved in the business at all.

"Was she nervous?" Ben asked

"She was petrified," Esme replied

However Edward cut into their conversation. "Actually that wasn't a problem." Esme looked at Edward as he said, "She loved the excitement."

"That's not what I wanted to hear, Edward."

"Well, talk to her. Straighten her out. I tried but I have no idea what's going on with her," Edward said to his mother.

"Don't worry, I will talk to her."

Edward looked behind him as he saw Deitz with the suitcases and Bella walking in behind him. She greeted Edward. Edward asks Bella, "Want some cheese or dessert?" She politely declines.

Esme went to Deitz. "Is it done?"

"I made the switch. The bonds are in Bella's bag."

Esme smiled. "Good job!" as she walked away.

Bella saw Esme walking their way, "I'm sorry I'm late for dessert."

"It's quite alright." Esme replied smiling to Bella.

"Edward and I are actually going to take a drive to the lake," as he finished his drink.

"Go ahead," Esme says to them. "Go enjoy! Have a great trip tomorrow!"

Bella says, "I'm sure we will." Edward leans in and kisses his mother cheek as he and Bella walk out the door.

Edward stops her in the corridor in between the front door. "I was thinking when this is all over, that we take a few more days and have a second honeymoon?"

She smiles back. She tells him that is a great idea as they kiss walking out the door together. Of course Esme opens the door saying, "She will never know what hit her. My son will finally be the man I made him out to be. A Cullen leader of this family, and he will finally come home. Alone."

Bella and Edward finally made it to the marina to meet the clan. Josh was telling Edward that the Yacht was a beauty. Edward describe that she was fast and will get there fast. Edward explains that they will get there in time but that they needed to get moving. Bella takes Matt's stuff as Edward takes him to the front of the boat. Once they are all settled it's time they set sail. Edward has their boat driver take off towards SC.

Edward and Bella were walking aboard on the deck with their shades on. Bella was saying, "You know what would be incredible?"

"What?" he asked.

"If we could sail away. If we could find our own private little coast, make love on every abandoned beach we would find…"

Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and replied, "I wish I could give you all that. Our first time out together, is this. Not exactly how I planned it."

They climbed onto the front of the boat and sat down, as they looked around and saw nothing but water. Bella was talking about how they were going to be fine, and that they will have plenty of time to go on crazy adventures together. But this time around was for their friends. Edward leaned in and kissed his wife.

"I'm glad I was able to help your friends."

She explains, "They're your friends too."

Even though Edward knew what she meant, he knew they would always look at him differently. He then looked at her saying, "I will give you everything you have dreamed about. I guarantee it."

"Edward you have made my dreams come true. I have no idea what we're getting ourselves into going back to SC, but I feel safe with you." They continue to look at the water silently as they held each other.

Later, Josh got everyone together as they all discussed their plan again. It was imperative that no one recognizes Josh, so they suggest he hide in the cargo department temporarily. Jim was telling Matt that since they are posing as Edward's business associate it shouldn't be any distraction at all. Josh made sure that Edward made the call to the palace as he said it was all arranged. Josh wanted to make sure the costumes were on board, Bella said she would make sure and go check herself. As Matt was trying to talk to Edward, he was distracted as he saw that Bella was acting a bit strange.

Edward was explaining that their house in SC was like a compound no one would see them there as it was the perfect hideout for them all. Matt explains he was a little concerned about getting Reva out the night of the ball as he noticed the Bache was quite a distance from the palace itself. Jim though explains the explosive he has will cause at least ten minutes of confusion time though he was concerned about Richard. He had no idea if he had her held captive somewhere. Josh knows he will do whatever he has to do to get his wife back.

Bella herself was looking around in the cabin and noticed that Josh was down there. Matt explained that he was down there looking for maps. Edward pulled Bella aside as he wanted to talk with her. Bella was biting her nails and he knows the only time she does that is when she was nervous.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing…"

"Come on Bella, I know you. You're acting very nervous…is all that talk about the rescue making you upset?"

"No...I'm just excited to get Reva home safe." Bella decided to change the subject by saying, "This Yacht is beautiful."

"Yeah, it is," Edward replied making small talk with her.

"Has it been in your family a long time?"

"It has. My brother really never used it that much but, I liked it. My father used it all the time, it was sort of his sanctuary as he loved the water."

"Did you go with him much?"

"I did, when he could get away from work…"

"It sounds like you had some great times on this boat."

"This was one place I could bond with my father. He and I shared the love of sailing when we could. I'm starting to understand him more now…"

"What do you mean?"

"You know the way he lived his life. He never put his own needs before others, he made a lot of sacrifices for the family. I'm just starting to understand that more now than I did back then. We all have to make certain sacrifices sometimes."

Bella was really starting to feel badly for what she had done now. "I'm sure that's why you are able to understand how I was raised. Good friends are just as important as family, you know?" He nodded in understanding.

"There is something that you should know…" her voice trailed off as Josh came up.

"Hey, buddy, come on down here we have a problem," Josh said to Edward.

Edward left Bella on top to go find out what was wrong. Matt and Jim followed Josh down into the cabin area. Bella goes down as she asked, "Josh what's going on?"

"Shhh, I think we have company?" He says looking at the cargo door area.

Edward goes to Bella telling her, "Why don't you go back up?"

She says, "That's not a good idea…

Matt and Jim try to open the cargo door as Bella tells them, "Matt please don't!"

Jim opened the door and out came Cassie. Josh was shocked to find her onboard. "Cassie!"

As Josh was yelling at Cassie about being there Edward asked Bella, "You want to tell me whats going on here?" Edward was pissed that Bella stowed Cassie away without telling him.

Josh and Cassie circled each other as they yelled and screamed at each other. Josh yells saying that they planned the whole thing out to the last detail. Cassie yells at Josh asking if he is going to throw her overboard and he yells don't tempt him. Meanwhile, Edward pulls away from Bella. He can't believe she did this without telling him.

Bella walked up to Edward as she lightly rubbed his shoulders. "Are you mad at me, because I really thought I was doing her a favor."

He stood from the stool looking at her. "I'm not mad at you."

"Well, you're something…"

"I just want to know, with all the talks we've had, about being honest with each other, that you couldn't mention the fact of having Cassie onboard."

"Edward, I think Cassie deserves to be here…"

"No, you're missing the point…"

"I'm not missing the point, the point is that Cassie needs to help her family."

He leans in more as he looks into her eyes saying, "You weren't honest with me, Bella. That's the point."

"Edward? You..."

"What?" he asks.

"You wouldn't tell me about anything of this business you have going on with your family...I don't see what the difference is."

"There is a big difference, Bella, I was protecting you."

She replied back, "Well...that's what I'm doing. How about that?" as she walked away.

_**Really? She's going there? Okay, I will remember that.**_

Josh talked with the guys as they said they can't turn back around. So the plan has changed. Cassie is sitting on the couch as Josh approaches her.

"Are you listening to me, Cassie?" he asks her.

She had her head down as she looks up to him. "When we get to SC, you stay put, you understand me? Don't go wandering off as Reva wouldn't want you in any kind of danger."

Jim notices Cassie wasn't doing so good as she had her head down again. She's never been on the open ocean before and it was making her queezy.

"Are you okay, Cassie?" Jim asked.

Cassie gets up from the couch as she replies, "Josh, I hear you loud and clear. I'm going down stairs as I'm getting very, very sea sick."

Josh is stressing out about the whole trip. He hopes that Reva is okay. Cassie has laid her head down as Jim is looking over her.

"So, can you tell, this is my first time on a boat?"

"No!" Jim says sarcastically.

Bella and Edward come down to see Cassie. Bella asks, "Hey, how are you feeling, okay?"

"I'm trying not too." Cassie replies.

Edward says, "Those crackers should help with the nausea."

"Yeah we were just talking about that." Cassie says.

"I'm going to leave these with you." Jim gets up and walks away,

"You know Edward don't be mad at Bella. It was my idea. It was all my doing."

"Cassie it's okay. It's totally cool with me that you're here. Try not to worry. These guys have put together a pretty solid plan. We will have Reva on board before anyone notices she is gone."

Josh and Matt comes to check on Cassie. "How do you feel?" Josh asks.

"I would feel a hell of alot better if we had Reva here." She states.

"So will I,"Josh replies.

Jim tells Bella and Edward that they should spot land soon, leaving Cassie alone with her brother in law. They knew the two of them needed their time alone to mend fences. Josh and Cassie make up as Cassie explains that she wishes she had someone like Josh who loves her sister so much.

"It will happen Cassie. I'm sure of it."Josh tells his sister in law.

**A/N: Hey...well as you can see they are off to go rescue Reva! Lets hope the plan goes accordingly! But you know...it never does! Just an FYI: The ending there is in the next clip after the last one….however this chapter was getting long and I felt like ending there with everyone leaving them alone wasn't quite right. So I included part of the next clip to this chapter.**

**And….what did you think of that extra scene I added? Know which one I'm referring to? If not watch the clips in my group for Karen Cullen's stories and find out! Thank you to my Vtweetymccn for their suggestion on that scene! Also please dont forget to vote for Mob Boss with a heart of Gold, link in my Bio. You can vote daily!**


	9. Chapter 9: Belle of the ball

**MB:DP**

**Ch 9: Belle of the ball**

**Beta'd by DanaLynn**

Cassie was found as a stow away in the cargo area. Bella hid her so she could go with them to SC. She was about to tell Edward when they found her on board. Edward was mad that she didn't tell him that Cassie was there. Josh and Cassie argued but they eventually made up. They all headed up to the deck as they spotted the island of San Cristobal, they were getting close.

Edward was on top near the steering wheel when he yelled to Josh, "Hey, Josh, we have company!"

Josh looked over and saw the police of SC was approaching the yacht. They escorted everyone on the yacht to Edward and Bella's villa. The SC police wanted to search their place, but Edward said it was private property and they needed a search warrant. The Police reminded Edward that they were in SC and not the States.

"I know very well what your laws are here as my family has done business for years here."

Matt chimes in, "They are also very good friends with the royal family."

Edward also tells the police, "That's right. Prince Edmund is a friend of the family."

"We are searching every boat that comes in sir per the Prince."

Matt asked, "Why is that?"

"We are looking for an escaped felon, we searched all the guests on your boat and that lady didn't have a passport."

Bella tells the police, "That's my fault actually…."

Edward tried to get Bella to be quiet but Bella rebuffed him continuing, "She didn't bring her passport as she didn't know she was coming...I was throwing a party for my husband and it was an overnight cruise, it never occurred to us we were going to doc somewhere."

They all look at the police officer. Edward looks at Bella as she says, "I'm really sorry honey."

"No, your heart was in the right place," Edward replied.

He looked at the police officer and says, "You're a married man you understand, right? I'm sure Prince Edmund would understand. You guys can call him if you like," Edward suggested.

Another police guy said, "We have to file a report. Next time you won't get off so easily."

Bella tells the officer, "There won't be a next time, we promise."

The SC police back off and leave the Villa. Bella reveals that was too close as Josh explains to the group, that it can't happen again. Josh and the men were hanging out by the pool as they made plans for their next move. Cassie tried to join in on the discussion, but Josh froze her out. Jim though walks away as he walks towards Cassie and Bella.

Bella states to Cassie, "Someone is coming to talk to you." She winks walking away.

Bella thinks that Jim has a thing for Cassie, however Cassie knows they are just friends. Jim gets closer to Cassie, he tickles her to startle her, she screams, as she and Jim both lose their balance and fall into the pool together! She screams that she can't believe he did that as he jokes with her about her hair. They play as they splash each other with water.

Meanwhile Josh and Edward are walking around the grounds as the Villa when he asked Edward to repeat how they know each other. Edward told Josh that he did call the palace letting them know that he and Bella are entertaining business associates and wanted to bring them to the ball and they said okay. Edward remind Josh that since they are friends with the royal family everything will be fine and they won't run background checks on them.

Bella and Cassie are outside the patio area as they were chatting. Jim comes out and says hello to the girls and calls Cassie trouble.

"You and Jim are so cute together!" Bella replies to her friend. "I think he likes you."

Cassie looks at her friend. "We are just friends, Bella."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Bella asks.

"Yes, I'm sure. He's dating someone else. Beth, if you recall."

"I heard that...but I'm not sure it's serious. Especially the way he's been looking at you these past few days."

"You are a worst romantic than I am, you know that?" Cassie says to Bella as she laughs.

Bella asks what they were talking about earlier on the yacht as Cassie was sea sick. Cassie says they weren't talking but she was yacking. Bella says it cute how Jim took care of her. Bella suggests to Cassie that maybe there is something there between her and Jim and she should find out what it is.

"I'm here for my sister, Bella, not a guy. Look, we are just friends and that's it."

As Bella and Cassie kept talking, Jim calls for her to come and talk to him for a second. Bella looks at her like, '_I told you so.' _Cassie goes to join Jim, thinking well maybe there is something there after all.

Bella is inside on the couch with Edward, Matt, and Josh. They went over their plan one last time before it's time to go get Reva out of there. Josh though is in his own little world when he fantasizes about his rescuing Reva from the palace.

Later Cassie walks into the Villa, while Josh looks up at her and asks her where she went. She explains she went for a walk on the beach. Josh wants to know if anyone saw her and she says yes, that prince Richard did. She lets Josh know that he didn't know who she was, but that she was going to the ball. Cassie tells them that she told Prince Richard she was Jim's wife and she used her daughter's name Tammy.

Edward then says he could call the palace and add her as a guest as Jim's wife. Josh is adamant that she isn't apart of the plan but the rest of the guys think it will work. That Cassie can be a distraction to Richard. Josh finally accepts Cassie as part of the plan but insists nothing else changes. Josh is stressing out but Jim tells him that this plan will work. Cassie was sitting on the couch as Bella came in behind her.

"Hey! You okay?" Bella asked.

"Sure. I'm just a disaster waiting to happen. Josh was right, I should have stayed home."

"Nah! You heard everybody, you are going to help in the plan anyway." Bella said as she sat next to Cassie.

"Until my next stupid move," Cassie replied looking at Bella.

"So, you have to pretend you're Jim's wife at the ball."

"I could do without that really."

"It's not that big of a deal, plus I thought their was something happening between you two," Bella suggested.

"Yeah, and you made me think something was going on…"

"Wait a minute. There's not?"

Cassie hid her face in embarrassment as Bella continued ask, "What?"

"I thought that he wanted to kiss me, okay? And he didn't. So it was really embarrassing to me…"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Bella cried out to her friend. She really felt bad about this.

"Then he said, I really like you Cassie, but, I'm in love with Beth. Like I didn't know that! I knew that!"

"Wow! I totally did this. I'm really sorry." Bella apologizes to her friend.

"It's okay...it's not really about Jim. I don't really like him in that way, but could you do me a favor?" Cassie looked at Bella.

"Sure," Bella said.

"Could you stop with the matchmaking?"

"Yeah. No worries there. I'm officially out of the matchmaking business. But I think it will be okay with you and Jim."

"It's not Jim...It's me. I guess I'm just realizing that I'm a basket case over my sister."

Josh came in the room and was saying, "I'm going to go check the landing sight to make sure there are no surprises."

"Hang in there," Edward said to Josh. "We will have Reva home soon."

Josh agrees as he leaves the room and Cassie feels horrible about having changed his plans. Edward assure Cassie though, it will all work out.

"Cassie, Josh is fine. He's just worried about Reva," Edward reassures her.

Cassie looks to Edward and replies, "We all are."

Later Cassie and Bella spend some time together and Cassie doesn't think the plan will go as smoothly as the men think it will. Bella knows that even though they have all the equipment and such that the men are forgetting one very important detail.

"What is that Bella?" Cassie asks.

"What if Reva still doesn't want to come home? I mean, I know it's not the greatest thought but Cassie, she chose to stay last time. She could choose that again."

Cassie walks away from Bella saying, "Yeah I thought about that. She still hasn't found her son yet right? We just don't know anything that's going on right now."

Bella asks Cassie, "Is there anything else bothering you?"

"I don't know. It's just after meeting the prince…" Cassie voice trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Bella asks, but Cassie never responds to her question. "Cassie?"

She turns to face Bella. "Let's just say...I can see why she fell in love with him."

The ladies decided it was time to get dressed for the ball. They were going through some costumes deciding on which to wear. Though at that moment they couldn't find anything. They needed to find something that Cassie could wear to get the Prince's attention from Reva. Cassie's nerves gets the best of her as she tells Bella what if she screws up again. Bella reassures her she won't and everything will work out as planned.

Meanwhile the men are getting dressed and going over the final plans of the rescue so it will go off without a hitch. Josh then asks the men if any of them were having second thoughts and no one spoke a word. It was time as some of them gathered into the small boat as they put the explosives in their spot. It was now or never as Matt and Jim took Josh where he needed to be. Then Jim is to meet Cassie, Bella, and Edward at the Villa to leave for the ball.

Edward was back at the Villa as he made a phone call. He spoke when his mother answered, "I can't wait any longer. I have to unload those bonds tonight."

Esme responded, "You can't do that." She was sitting with her daughter.

"I don't want them in the house anymore."

"Edward, it's already arranged."

"So, I will rearrange it."

Esme turns to Pilar, "Hold on for a moment, please." She leaves her daughter to talk to Edward.

"Listen to me Edward, if you rearrange everything, there is going to be serious problems."

"Look, I've already had one close call with the police, I don't want anymore trouble while Bella is here."

"I'm telling you Edward, if you alter anything right now, I guarantee you something will go wrong. Signals will get crossed and people will get confused. Don't you remember the Santiago disaster? No, no, just do it after the ball."

Edward gives in. "All right. Fine."

"Is everything in place? It has to be in place," Esme says to her son.

"I said fine. Whatever. I heard you." Edward says as he hung up with his mother. He sighs and mutters, '_**I don't trust you.' **_He grabbed his suitcase and says, "It has to be tonight."

Bella was still in her robe as she yelled for Edward. "Edward, are you back yet?" She didn't see him but saw Cassie as she came down the stairs. Bella liked her outfit that they came up with. It was a cross from her being dressed as a Genie and a Greek Goddess.

"Bella, what do you think?"

"Wow! Cassie you look amazing! You look like a Greek Goddess and a Genie, it's fabulous!" Bella exclaimed.

Cassie wore a pink sequin top and bottom, it showed off her midriff, but it has a see through pink overlay. It was beautiful. Plus, she was wearing a jeweled headband that went with the outfit.

Cassie wanted to make sure her outfit wasn't too much and that it got the attention of the Prince long enough for Josh to grab Reva. Cassie kept chanting to herself over and over again that it will be fine.

Bella excused herself to get ready as well. It took her thirty minutes as her hair was already done with spiral curls and jeweled hair pieces to pull it back from her face. Her outfit was made of lavender material with sequins as well except hers was a little more revealing than Cassie's was. Bella comes down the stairs as she shows off her outfit by raising her arms like saying, 'Ta Da!' to Edward, who just sat there gawking at Bella. She was surprised he hadn't said anything to her but looking at her as he sits on the arm of the couch.

"What? Nothing at all?" She questions her husband who is still quiet. "You're beautiful, you're gorgeous, Bella, men would die for you, you take my breath away! Great, nothing at all. We're this old married couple already!" Bella rants on.

He smiles at his wife. "You're cute!"

She looks back at him surprised. "I'm cute?" she questions.

"Well, I was going to tell you how beautiful you are, but you didn't give me a chance." Edward stated to her.

She says, "Okay let's start over," as she hold her hands up as a model.

His voice grows husky, "You are without a doubt the most gorgeous," he gets up, walking towards her, "The sexiest creature on earth! I worship you!"

Bella puts her arms around his neck as he continues, "You are going to be the belle of the ball."

"Thank you very much," Bella says kissing him. "You know I can't wait till this is all over. We can finally spend some time alone and relive our honeymoon."

"I can't wait either," Edward says kissing her back.

"I've missed those lips Mr. Cullen, where have they been all evening?" Bella asked him.

"I've been around...listen I was thinking, um...there is a little something I want to get done, would you mind going ahead with Cassie without me and I will catch up with you in a little bit?"

Bella look Edward in the eyes as she asks, "What is this something you have to take care of?"

Edward plays it down saying husky, "It's nothing really...just business. But, I know that I will have a lot more fun with you once it's out of the way, hmmm."

_**Damn! Being near Bella, her dressed like that, lets just say its stirred up the certain part of my anatomy. But Cassies here and they are leaving soon. There's always the after party.**_

"Are you sure this isn't something I need to know about?" Bella asks.

"It's nothing. It's nothing for you to worry about. I just want to get it done sooner rather than later. Okay? You mind if I just meet up with you?" He leans in to kiss her. "Please.." kiss, "Just a little bit," kiss.

"Okay. Fine." As she kisses him back.

Cassie comes in seeing Edward and Bella together. She looks at Edward asking, "Where's Jim?"

"I'm not sure...but he should be here any minute now. Let's just hope everything is going as planned."

Cassie walks away as Edward tells Bella he will see her in an hour. She still wants to know what kind of business he's doing, he tells her nothing then Jim walks in.

Jim notices Cassie at how she is dressed as he looks at her and says, "Whoa, Cassie!"

This from a man who's in love with someone else? She wants reassurance that she looks okay. Jim hands her a wedding bands as they are playing the part of a married couple. They need to leave as Jim calls for Bella.

"Bella lets go! Bella!"

"Okay...okay." Bella walks away from Edward as she blows him a kiss. They all but Edward walk out the door.

Edward makes a phone call as the person answered. "Hey, It's Edward Cullen. I'm sitting on two million worth of bare a bonds...yeah that's why I'm calling. I want to do this exchange tonight. Look, I don't care when the meeting was scheduled, I want it done tonight. I'm not arguing with you, if you want these bonds, you better get over here tonight! Now!" He hung up the phone hastily.

He takes his tuxedo jacket off as he says, "Now hurry the hell up!"

At the Palace, Jim, Cassie and Bella arrive at the ball. They started moving in further but Bella doesn't like being at the ball without her husband. She tells Jim and Cassie that she will be right back as she leaves and Jim calls for her.

_This doesn't feel right to me, Edward should be at the ball with me. I'm going back to get him, he can take care of his business later. _

"Bella! Bella!" Jim whispers loudly. But Bella ignores him. Jim turns to Cassie and asks, "Where is she going?"

Cassie is looking out to the crowd as she says, "I don't know." Cassie sees her sister. "Jim, Look! There's Reva!"

Jim looks and see Reva with the Prince. Both are confused as they observe her smiling and looking rather happy with the prince. Not at all what a woman being held against her will would look like.

Jim makes a statement. "She isn't exactly in shackles is she?"

Cassie shakes her head. "What's going on?" This is not what at all they expected. Jim then shares that they have to be announced and there will be a receiving line. Cassie panics as she knows her sister will recognize her even though she has a mask.

Back at the Villa, Edward has grabbed his suitcase and is looking through the secret compartment for the bare a bonds. He's confused as he knows he put the bonds in his suitcase.

"Where are they?" he asks himself.

He decided to look in Bella's as he throws his suitcase aside. He grabs Bella's and starts looking through it. He sighs a breath of relief as he found them. But he's still confused on how they get in hers when he knows he put them in his. He opens his briefcase to place the bonds in there.

Bella comes in saying, "I ditched Jim and Cassie, I'm sorry! I wanted to go to my first ball with my husband…" her voice trails off as she sees Edward hiding something behind his back.

"What's that?" She asks as he stands looking at her.

"What?" he asks as he's stunned to see her there.

"Behind your back...what is that?"

"It's nothing…"

"Edward, what are you hiding?"

He realizes then that his wife just busted him. "It's just some bare a bonds.."

"Let me see these…" as she grabbed them out of his hands. She looks through them as she sees there is a lot of money there.

"It looks like there is a million dollars here…" Bella states to him.

He takes them away from her saying, "Two actually."

She's taken back by all of this. "Are you laundering money?"

He looks directly at Bella. "No. No."

"How did those get in my suitcase?"

He hesitates but then answers her. "I guess I put them there," as he looks directly at her again.

Bella stares at her husband in shock. She walks all around the living room as Edward begins to tell her what happened.

"Here's the situation...my family owes a large debt, so I had to transport those bonds…"

"In my suitcase?" Bella interrupted him asking him the question.

"I...look I thought I put them in my suitcase, I obviously made a mistake, I'm sorry. It's not a big deal."

Bella was not happy about this at all. "So this is the business you had to do, it's not dangerous at all?"

"It's not dangerous, all right?"

"Its not alright! You just jeopardized all of my friends!" Bella shouted.

"No I didn't! Its a routine exchange!"

"Routine for you maybe…"

Edward raised his voice to Bella. "You know what I do for a living!"

"This is unbelieveable! I thought you were doing this unselfishly offering your boat to my friends to help them out!"

"I agreed to bring these bonds after I found out about the debt. I did want to help out your friends!"

"Then what go to prison?"

"Bella, I have other obligations. I do!"

Bella was clearly frustrated. "This is ridiculous! I was so grateful to you because I thought you were doing this because you knew how much this meant to me to help Reva, and this had nothing to do with Reva did it? You did this as a cover up!"

"I was not using you!" Edward pointed to Bella.

"You used Josh's pain, and my friends to bring money illegally in this country, and you used me. How could you do that to me, Edward?"

Edward went to the briefcase as he put the rest of the bonds in it. Bella asked him, "If those guards had found us with those bonds when they searched the boat…"

"Bella, they didn't and it won't happen again. I'm taking care of these bonds tonight."

"I would have gone to a foreign prison for the rest of my life…"

"But you didn't! It didn't happen. We are safe...and...and I love you. Come on," Edward went to Bella.

"No! This is not about love. You lied to keep saying that you are getting out of this business and you don't!"

"Listen to me Bella. No one else is going to find out about these bonds as I'm getting rid of them tonight. Bella, this won't happen again, this is the last time," he vowed to Bella. "Bella, it will never happen again. I promise, I give you my word."

Suddenly, there was banging on the door. "Open up it's the police!"

Bella sighed as she said her husbands name. "Edward."

"Mr and Mrs. Cullen open this door!" The police shouted.

Edward reached into the briefcase, looking for a place to hide the bonds. Bella was panicking as she watched him.

"This is what you call safe?" Bella asked terrified.

"I am not going to apologise again!" he angrily whispered as he looks for a place to hide the bonds.

Edward yelled out, "Hang on just a minute!" As he raced to hide the bonds in the grill outside on the patio. The police shouted he had five seconds to answer the door.

Edward grabbed some tongs from the grill and an apron he put around his neck. He raced back to Bella, "Relax and let me do the talking. Just stay quiet!"

Bella was nervous as hell as her hands shook and she put the shawl over her outfit. Edward went to open the door.

"Yeah, I'm real cool, Edward."

"That's good. Don't lose your humor."

He opened the door greeting the police officers.

"Hi, sorry about that," as he swung the door wide open. "Can I help you?"

"We are San Cristobal government agents, you can start by telling us what took you so long to answer the door."

"Nothing. I was grilling some dinner for me and my wife."

The other officer stated, "We have reason to believe that you and your wife are involved in some illegal activity. We have a search warrant and we attend to look over every inch of this house."

Edward looks back at Bella. He let's them in as he has no choice.

"I'd like to see that search warrant."

The police hands it to Edward. "Take your time. We have all night."

"You know we have very close ties here in SC. We own a bank here, and Edmund's a very good friend of mine." Edward says as he looks at the search warrant.

The police officer says, "And?"

"And I will be seeing him shortly. I'm also sure he will be asking how my day has been so far if everyone has been helpful, including the authorities."

"We will try not to break anything during our search." One cop said.

The other said, "This can go a lot easier if you tell us what you are hiding. We can put in our reports how cooperative you've been. Who knows they will knock off a few hours off your sentence."

"Well thank you for being so considerate, I have nothing to hide."

"You think you are pretty smart don't you?" One of them asked. "We know all about your family. We know all about your private landing strip. We've been watching you for years. You are going down my friend."

The police officer then goes to Bella. "And we also have a great cell for your little wifey here."

"Anything you have to say, direct it to me understand?" Edward demanded walking over to him.

"So what about it Mrs. Cullen?" The officer looked at Bella.

"Hey!" Edward shouted. "Talk to me!" As the other officer shoved Edward away from Bella.

"Mrs. Cullen, your husband is about to make the biggest mistake of his life. And he's going to take you down with him," as Bella looked back at him. "I don't know how much you aware, but you must know something. But I can assure you what he does and tells you is a big difference."

"If you want to search the house, go ahead! Leave my wife out of it!" Edward shouted to him.

"No! He's right. We have to tell him what's going on," Bella said to Edward.

"You don't have to tell him anything Bella. "

"Let her talk."

Bella replies to Edward, "I can't live like this anymore, Edward." She then looks back at the officer, "I will show you what you are looking for."

Edward looks at Bella baffled. He can't believe she's doing this to him.

_**I'm looking back at my wife, begging and pleading with her silently, not to do this.**_

**A/N: Just what is up Bella's sleeve so to speak? Hmmmmm…**


	10. Chapter 10:Leading a double ife

MB: DP

Ch 10: Leading a Double life

Beta'd by DanaLynn

The SC Police came to the Cullen's villa to search for the bare a bonds. They said to Edward, if he gave up the goods, they would give him a lighter sentence, however, Edward restated his innocence. But, Bella on the other hand said she was tired of living this way and was going to show them what they were looking for.

Edward looked at his wife. As he walked towards her he said, "Bella, you don't know what you are doing?"

"I think she does Mr. Cullen. I can assure you Mrs. Cullen that the department will look kindly on your cooperation."

Edward only stood in front of Bella, giving her a warning. "Bella..." he whispered harshly.

"Edward," Bella said, her tone, light. "I know what I'm doing," as she looked into his eyes, "Okay?"

"Mrs. Cullen, let's get on with this."

Edward backed off from Bella. "Fine, okay." He knew he had to trust his wife, and trusting people wasn't Edward's forte. "I'm just going to check the BBQ and make sure dinner isn't burning." He moves as one of the police officers was in his way.

"Excuse me," Edward said tightly.

The officer looked at him suspiciously seeing that he was dressed in a tuxedo. "Do you always wear a tuxedo when you're cooking outdoors Mr. Cullen?"

Edward looked him right in the eyes. His tone dark and edgy, "I like to always eat a meal before going to a party. Finger food leaves me hungry. Can I get you something?" Edward asked condescending.

"No, that's quite alright," the officer replied. The other one replied, "Thank you. Just stay in sight."

Edward pointed to the balcony, "Be right out there." As he walked outside listening in.

"Now, Mrs. Cullen, what do you have for us?"

Her voice shaky she said, "I kept telling him how you were going to catch us one day...but he just had to do it!"

"Mrs. Cullen, we know this is hard for you, but you are doing the right thing."

"I know!" she said walking toward the entertainment area. They followed behind her. "Here it is." She said pointing to the TV.

They looked at her confused. The officer walked closer asking, "Here what is?"

Bella looked him in the eyes and replied, "The illegal cable. I know you guys know about this. We have been getting lots of movie channels for free for months! Now listen I will go down to the police station if you need me to fill out paper work…"

"What is this? Do you think this is some kind of joke?" The officer shouted.

"No sir. I'm very aware that this is extremely I told my husband...that we were going to get caught...and…

"Tear this place apart!" The officer shouted as the two of them began looking in their suitcases.

Bella was looking outside watching Edward as he saw them look through their stuff. Edward had lifted the lid and lit the bonds on fire. He watched as they burned to ashes. The one cop said, "The bonds were supposed to be in the suitcase. The tip was very specific, where in the hell are they?" the cop shouted.

Edward looked their way as the bonds were on fire, he was hoping they didn't smell them burning.

Please God, don't let them realize I am burning the bonds as we speak.

One of them went up the stairs and searched the bedroom and found nothing. The decided to leave since they found nothing. "We are leaving Mrs. Cullen, but we're not finished with your husband yet."

Edward came into the room as they were leaving. "You guys leaving? I just put wieners on for everybody…"

"Another time," as the officer left.

"Call ahead next time, I will run to the store and pick us up some steaks…" Edward replied as the officers left the house. "Have a nice evening!" Edward said, shutting the door. Bella just watched at they left.

He looked back at Bella as he turned facing her. He blew out a breath. "Whew!" He laughs as he sits down on the couch, throwing his tongs down onto the coffee table. "Whew! That was the most expensive BBQ I've ever thrown!" As he rubbed his face with his hands.

"You just burned two million dollars?" Bella asked.

"To save you...yeah in a heartbeat." Edward replied. He looked at his wife and said, "Hey you were great! You were something else! You even had me fooled there for a minute, come here!" as he got up and went towards Bella. Only she backed away.

"Wait! Whoa! Do you think that this is over and I'm over it just like that to another topic?" Bella asked snapping her fingers to Edward. She was looking directly in his eyes, "I don't think so. Do you think I liked what just happened? That I got a charge out of it or something?

He began rethinking this as his hand was rubbing his neck. "No...I...Just though you know that we pulled through for each other…"

"This is was not helping each other out, Edward. I just lied to the police for you. Is this what you meant when you said that you were going to pull out is this...that I would be involved in this?"

"No! No! Of course not!" Edward raised his voice.

"Then why...why do you keep telling me that this business is going to be legitimized and nothing changes?"

"I made you a promise and I intend to keep it alright?" Edward explained to Bella. The phone interrupted their conversation. Edward picks up the phone as he says, "Hello?"

Esme is on the other end. "Yeah, Edward, hello. I just want to make sure everything is going as planned. That you are keeping your word, you are not going to deliver those bonds until tomorrow, yes?"

"I know that was the plan, Mama, but um...I already got rid of them."

"What do you mean? What do you mean, I told you specifically not to do that Edward. You gave me your word and we have a lot riding on this."

"I know that mother."

"What do you mean that you got rid of them?"

"Well, some government agents were just at the house with a search warrant, someone tipped them off, I um...burned them."

Esme had to sit down for a moment. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You burned two-million dollars worth of bare a bonds? Are you insane Edward? That's like... are we going to replace that? We have a serious debt, Edward, to serious people."

"Mother don't ask me how, but, the bonds ended up in Bella's suitcase, I um...must have put them there by accident, well, what was I supposed to do? If they found those bonds we both would have been sent to prison, I couldn't let that happen could I?"

"Yes, of course. Of course."

"I'm sorry mother...I know this wasn't how it was supposed to happen."

"No it wasn't. You have put this family in a very difficult situation right now, how do you intend to make that up?"

He sighed rubbing his face with his hand. "I don't know. I don't know, I will think of something."

Bella looked on as Edward carried on a conversation with his mother over the phone. He hung up the phone, now knowing he had to come up with the money. Bella on the other hand was reeling from this whole thing.

"So, we were supposed to be here saving Reva and all you cared about was paying off a debt."

"That's not true, and you know that." Edward came up behind Bella touching her shoulders."Come on, you know that's not true."

"No! Edward please you know that I love you," she said, turning to face him, "But, I can't live this life, I can't."

"I don't want you to either. Do you think I want that? I don't want you to do that. Bella you weren't supposed to be involved in this, it was a total accident."

"The fact that I wasn't supposed to be involved, that doesn't make a difference. You...Edward, I told you the only way it could work out between us is if you went legitimate. And if you never lied to me, and you promised you would do that. You promised me."

"Fine. I...promise...that I will never put you in any danger ever again."

"You just did, Edward!" Bella knew she had to calm down as she she blew out a couple of deep breaths. "Okay, listen…" as she grabbed his arms with her hands, "All I'm asking, is you look me in the eye and tell me that this is never going to happen again. You have to promise that the next time your mother asks you to do something for her in any way shape or form that you are gonna tell her no. I need to know that you will tell her no, can you please, please, tell me that?"

Edward didn't say anything as he knew what Bella was asking him.

"Edward...please…" she pleaded with him.

_I hated this. God, did I hate this. Bella was asking me not to participate in anymore mob dealings. She was pleading with me not to do anymore of these dealings with my mother and I couldn't. I just looked away from her pleading eyes._

"So, this is how it's going to be," Bella said, as she pulled away from Edward. "Your family is more important that us?"

_I couldn't even look at her as she pulled away from me. It was tearing me up inside. She walked away from me and went upstairs crying. I didn't follow her. I couldn't. I stood in the same spot just thinking. Has is really come to this? She and I at this crossroad in our marriage. I wanted to make her happy. I didn't hear any sounds coming from upstairs as it was late. Is this how our marriage was going to be? Us sleeping in separate beds? I couldn't sleep, I just layed on the couch, thinking of a way out of this, if there was one._

Bella padded down the stairs the next morning. She opened the balcony door to let in the light. She knew Edward was laying on the couch.

"I'm leaving in a little while," Bella said, to her husband.

"What do you mean you are leaving? Leaving SC?" he asked still laying down.

"No," Bella answered. "I'm going to the palace."

"Why?"

"Well, you heard what happened with Reva. I can't let my friends down again," Bella said, as she picked up the cushions that the officers through down yesterday.

Apparently, the whole rescue mission was blown. Edmund had cause an uproar at the palace last night disrupting the whole masquerade party. Everything was a big mess as Reva had went missing when the chaos erupted.

"Right. Like, I let them down last night, is that what you mean?" Edward asked sitting up on the couch.

"You said it, not me."

"Well, you can't go running around the island for Reva, that's ridiculous, it's too dangerous." Edward stated to his wife.

"Don't talk to me about danger okay? You are the one that almost got me locked in a prison for the rest of my life."

"Bella! You were...those bonds were not supposed to be in your suitcase. I told you that. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Those bonds should have never been with us in the first place."

"Yeah, well, I have a duty to my family, I have to look out for you. What do you want from me?"

She looks at Edward asking, "You have to look out for me by lying to me?"

"By not telling you, yeah."

"That's a great foundation for our marriage."

_To be honest I'm getting really sick of apologizing for what I do for a living._

"Well, you know what? I'm not going to apologize to you anymore about this. That's all I have been doing. I've been apologizing for my mother, my family and the business, I'm sick of it Bella. I can't be everything to everyone."

"Okay...alright, fine. So why don't you consider me one less person you have to worry about…" Bella said, walking away,

"Oh that's nice! What does that mean exactly? Are you going to leave me?" Edward asked.

Bella looked back at Edward, knowing what he meant by that.

"It's a simple question Bella. Do you want to bail out on the marriage? Is that what you want to do?"

"You know what? I'm late and my friends are expecting me."

"Just answer the question, why don't you?" Edward repeated it.

"Because, if you are asking me right now if I want to be married to you now, the answer is no, I don't."

Ahhh. Like that didn't hurt like hell!

"Well, that's just great! That would make my mother's day and Emmett would probably throw a party. Nice solution!"

"I'm not the one who put this marriage in jeopardy please don't put that one me."

Edward told her, "I'm not putting anything on you." he moved some cushions around so he could sit down. "So do you not think we don't belong together, is that it?"

"I don't think we should go through, sick and health, felony and misdemeanor, together."

"You don't want to work through this. Is that your problem?" He asked looking at her.

"I don't know how…" Bella replied.

"You just don't leave the marriage. Just quit," he simply pointed out.

"Edward, last night scared me to death...I don't want to have to get used to bombs, death threats and shootings. Those things happened to us because I thought we were in this temporarily. If anything, those times showed me you were trying to get out of it."

"Bella, I still am."

"But this was you...this was your choice."

"My family had a debt Bella, that's a fact."

"How many of these are going to arise? How many of these choices are you going to have to make for your family?" When he didn't answer her she went on. "I was up all night thinking about our future together. I was thinking about me having to look over my shoulder for the rest of my life."

"I don't know what to tell you...except something like this won't happen again."

Bella shook her head to her husband. "Edward," she whispered, "your promises don't mean a whole lot to me right now."

He laughed about that as he hung his head down, then he looked at her. "You know we talked about this a lot." He got up from the couch as he walked towards her, "And you accepted this life and you said you trust me, I promised you that eventually, eventually, I would make the business legitimate."

"And what does eventually mean, this week, next week, next year? I need a day."

"I can't make you those kind of promises and you know that. It's not that simple," he said agitated. Bella continued looking at her husband. "This cannot be done overnight, Bella."

Bella walked around in the living room for a moment soaking up everything he's telling her. It wasn't long ago when they sat on that very couch and talked about their dreams together and now…

"It was not long ago when we were standing in this room. We talked about our life together and we wanted to do…"

Edward turned to Bella saying, "Those things take time."

"It's not about time, Edward. Don't you understand that you have to make a decision. You have to.

While Edward was looking at Bella, he knew then she was giving him an ultimatum. The tension was thick in the room between them, the only thing that broke it was the telephone ringing. Bella knew she had to answer it. She talked to Matt about what was going on.

"Okay, thanks, Matt. We will be sure to wait until we hear back from you. Okay, bye." Bella hung up the phone. She looked at Edward and explained what was going on. "Richard is meeting with Josh and Edmund, they don't want too many people there as they don't know what Edmund will do. Matt is keeping an eye on the marina, Jim is going to look at the parts of the island...we will meet up with them after they deal with Edmund."

"This is totally unbelieveable." Edward stated. This whole mission thing and now their marriage was a mess.

"I know." Bella agreed.

Edward got up to walk towards his wife. "Bella come here. I understand everything you are saying. I am trying to be too many things for other people and I know it's not fair to you."

"I know you are trying, but you are being pulled in way too many directions."

"I know that...believe me I know."

"I try really hard to understand what goes on in that house, and what you guys do, but I just can't. I can't do it anymore."

They both sit down on the couch. "I feel like I'm leading a double life. There is just too much crime and secrets and it's overwhelming."

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"This is not what I thought my life would turn out to be like. I thought I was going to marry a man, that I can share everything with who would be my partner."

"Bella, we are partners. We are partners for life and we have made it through a lot and we can make it through this."

"But...this life goes against everything I have been taught. I love you so much…" Bella says softly. "I just can't live in this danger anymore. I can't. You have to make a choice because you can't have it both ways anymore, Edward."

_There was no way in hell that I was going to lose the best thing that ever happened to me. If it takes me pulling out of the business, of course I will._

"I chose you, Bella. You know that. I always choose you."

The two of them relaxed on the couch with Bella's legs across Edward's lap. They were waiting for the rest of the group to call them about Reva.

"As soon as we get home, I'm really going to work on this."

"I believe you."

"When this is over we can really concentrate on the life we want to create."

Bella pulled her legs away. "When what is over?" She pulled away asking, "There's more?"

"Bella, when I destroyed those bonds, I burned two million dollars. My family owes a debt."

"We have to come up with two million dollars? How in the hell are we going to do that?"

"I don't know yet...that's the problem."

"I can't believe this...you just sat there and told me it was over that I was going to have a normal life."

"Yes, but the whole deal was my responsibility."

Bella paced around in the living area. She looked at Edward and asked, "Did your mother have anything to do with this?"

He hesitated then replied, "Well, she threatened to blow the whole rescue mission out of the water."

She rubbed her face with her hands. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew this wasn't all you."

He got up from the couch and said, "You can't blame this one on my mother, Bella, you can't."

"Oh no?" She asked.

"No. I would have brought the bonds with me anyway."

That was something Bella certainly didn't want to hear. She started thinking about a trust fund she had so she left the room to make a phone call. Edward got him some coffee from the kitchen when Bella came back into the room.

"I just got off the phone with Aunt Meta."

"Why?" He asked.

"My father opened a trust fund for me. Its not two million dollars but its a start."

"No," Edward answered. "Are you crazy? No way."

"I want to do this Edward...this is my money."

"I don't care...I'm the one who owes two million dollars not you!"

"We owe that money...I… I'm your wife we we share everything!"

Edward reached for the cordless phone. "No, not this," as he dialed the number.

"What are you doing, Edward?"

"I'm calling your Aunt to tell her never mind."

"Give me the phone, Edward?" Bella demands.

Edward is trying to dial as he says, "No! You're not going to do this!" He yells.

"This is my money and my decision to make!"

"No! I'm not letting you do this!" Edward screamed back.

"You are not going to run my life anymore, Edward!"

Edward glares at Bella while he hold the phone to his ear. "I'm sick of your attitude, now grow the hell up!"

Bella is pissed. She backs away from Edward as she screams, "Go to hell!" She stalks off the back heading to their pool.

Edward is furious with Bella as he throws the cordless phone. Bella is at the end of the pool, angry with Edward she decided to go for a dip in the pool. She removes her robe as she dives in nude. Edward then comes out, following behind her. He stares at his wife, she feels his presence as she turns and looks up at him.

He dives in the pool, with his clothes on, he is barefoot. He swims closer to Bella, as she hugs herself to the side of the pool. He kisses her, telling her, "There is one promise that I can make you. I will always love you, Bella."

He kisses her again, sliding his tongue in her mouth. He groans as he feels the tightening in his pants. He holds Bella against the tile of the pool as he unzips his pants freeing himself. Pulling back from her, as he says to her, "We never got to have pool sex while on our honeymoon. Wrap your legs around my waist, Bella."

She did as she was told. He lifted her enough as he slid inside of her, both groaning from their connection as they are both wet. He has her trapped against the wall of the pool while he pumps himself inside of her, both hearing the sloshing of the water.

"Jesus, Bella! You are so fucking wet! It's not the water in the pool either!" he sucks on her nipple as he pumps away.

She gasps, "Oh Edward! That feels so good!" Her wet hair sticking to her face.

He laughs as he pounding into his wife. "Tell me something I don't know Bella! Do you think I can't tell this turns you on baby? Feel that cock fill you every time I thrust hard! Feel that hard cock inside your pussy. I feel your pussy clenching baby. It's only me that does it to you! Only me!" He breathes as he bites down on her neck.

Bella throws her head back! She can feel him pumping inside of her, hitting her g spot every time! "Fuck!" She swears as he goes in deeper making her come!

He looks her in the eyes as he continues pumping. "You have a filthy mouth, Mrs. Cullen!"

"So punish me then!" Bella whispers.

He smirks. "Oh believe me. I plan too!" he growls. He repositions himself as he pounds into her. Even though she's come once he plans to make her come again! This time he pistons inside of her so deep she can feel her body convulsing.

"Oh I feel ya baby, you're ready to come again! Shit your milking my cock baby! I'm about…" Edward couldn't speak as he was about to explode himself. This position he has her in is great. He can feel all of her.

_This will teach my Bella from telling me to go to hell. She wanted me to punish her, this is what she gets! My jaw clenched as I can feel myself about to come. I have never had Bella in this position and it feels good. Jesus her pussy is so fucking tight and yet its clenching to my dick for dear life. I felt her juices were now coating my cock! Fuck! I can't take it anymore!_

Bella's body convulsed so much that she goes limp in Edward's arms however he thrust one more time inside of her and it's the last one as he roars out her name!

"Bella!"

The both of them calmed down from their sexual peak. Edward helped Bella out of the pool. Of course she was totally naked as he slapped her bare ass and she squealed.

"Go get your ass dressed Mrs. Cullen. I want no one seeing that naked body of yours, except me."

Bella ran upstairs into their room as he followed. They got a call to be at the palace, so they hurriedly dressed. The arrived at the palace as Jim and Matt greeted them and they asked about Edmund. That have no idea where everyone is as they were all gone when they arrived. Jim explains that Cassie was supposed to meet them here after Edmund was taking Josh to see Reva, but Cassie hasn't shown up yet.

Jim thinks this should all pan out and he went to check the island and to check on everyone else. Just as they were leaving Bella spotted a guy so they asked for his help.

Edward asked, "Officer, can you tell us where Prince Edmund is?"

He looked at Edward. "As if you don't know."

Then all of the sudden they were surrounded by palace guards with their guns drawn.

"Wait! Wait! Hold on a second," Edward said, looking around. "What's going on? Who are you?"

"My name is Colonel Dax. I just got word that one of your people just pushed Edmund off a cliff to his death"

Bella was stunned, as was everyone else. "What?"

"Prince Richard is still missing."

Edward explained, "That's why we are here to find out exactly what happened.

Dax tells them, "You are not going anywhere." As the guards followed them as well. "We went and Investigated your Yacht."

"That's private property, you have no right to do that," Edward said to Dax.

"We have every right to protect the Prince. We found explosive devices identical to the ones that you used to disrupt the ball. You all invaded the palace. Clearly you are after the royal family."

Bella says to him. "That is ridiculous!"

Colonel Dax says to them "Now Edmund is dead, our Prince is missing, and you have to pay for your crimes."

Jim spoke up, "Hey if we are responsible for the crime you accuse us of how come we are still here?"

"Perhaps you missed your most important target and came back to find him."

Bella chimes in, "We didn't come here to touch the prince we came here for reva, and save her. Catherine or whatever."

"Save Reva from what? Dax asked Bella. 'She was in her rightful place beside the Prince at the ball. Everyone could see how happy she was until you all trespassed."

"That's insane. My family does business on this island, we have for years. We are good friend with royal family." Edward tells Dax.

"We know all about your business Mr. Cullen. Turning on your political friend may be a common practice for you," Dax suggests coldly. "Its treason in our country."

Edward then tells Bella to go back to the house as he turns to Dax saying, "If you want to mess with my family go ahead, that fine. But you're going to start with me."

Edward punches ones of the guards trying to create a diversion but it doesn't go his way. It starts a fight among the guards and Edward gets punches as well and he's down to the floor. Bella yells out his name. She races to him helping him up.

"Why didn't you run?" he asked out of breath.

Bella tells the guards, "We are innocent, just ask Reva, please just ask her okay?"

The guard then tells Bella, "Her name is Catherine, and you know very well she disappeared after your group infiltrated the ball."

Jim argues with the guard, "Hey man we don't know where she is anymore than you do."

"I didn't expect you would tell us anything."

Matt asks, "You don't honestly think we're terrorists?"

Bella though is talking to Edward. "Edward he is serious. What are we going to do?"

"Stay calm, it will be fine." He whispers to her.

"This is not fine…" she cries as Edward and Bella hold on to each other.

Colonel dax says to the group, "We deal with threat to our country very swiftly. Now you must pay for your crimes!"

Bella and Edward's eyes grew wide. Edward knew exactly what that meant. The guards grabbed all of them as they placed them up against a wall. They were all shouting to them that this is crazy and not do this.

Jim yells at Dax, "Hey you let these people go. I'm the one you want. I have the explosive device. Its me you want not them!"

Dax looks at Jim saying, "This was clearly a conspiracy."

"These people had nothing to do with it!" Jim continues to argue.

"You all are in this together and came together on that yacht. Now you will pay for your crimes against the royal family."

They are all shouting! "No! You can't do this to us!"

"Ready!" Dax shouts as all the guards cocked their guns.

"NO!" They shouted.

"Aim!" Dax says out loud.

Edward shouts out on top of his lungs, "NOoooooo!"

The guns were pointed to all of them ready to go off!

A/N: I know...I know I'm terrible for leaving it here. So what will happen. Will they get shot for helping trying to save Reva? Did you like the pool sex?


	11. Chapter 11: Ben New CEO?

MB:DP

Ch 11: Ben new CEO?

Beta'd by DanaLynn

The gang was being held against the wall in the palace by the palace guard, and was about to be shot to their death. Jim was explaining to the guard it was him that set off the bombs and not them. Dax wasn't seeing it as he said they were all in on it. He had the security guards to aim their guns at them on the wall.

Edward was shouting, "No!" As he was guarding Bella at the same time.

Soon, they heard the Prince of SC shouting to drop their guns. He spoke in his British accent.

"Stop it! Stop it!" as the Prince ran in where they were being held. "Stop this at once! What in the name of God is going on? Put these guns down now! Release these people!" Prince Richard ordered.

Colonel Dax spoke to Richard. "Forgive me your highness, You don't understand. These people are responsible for your brothers death."

Richard looked directly at Dax. "They are responsible for nothing of the sort. Edmund is a traitor to me and this country. These people had nothing to do at all with Edmund's death. Now put these guns away immediately, and release the people now!"

Colonel Dax dismissed all the guards while Edward held Bella in his arms as she cried. "Oh my God!" Edward spoke to Bella, "It's okay, baby. It's okay. I got you," as he held her tight.

Josh came out and then spoke to Richard. "You know what I'd like to know...what kind of backward country takes innocent people like this, puts them against the wall, with no trial, to be shot?" he yelled.

Only Prince Richard walked away from Josh as he ignored his question. "Yeah!" Josh screamed at him. "That's what I thought you'd say!"

Matt tells Josh, "We're okay. We are alive."

Josh looks his friends in the eyes and says, "I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me?" He went on to explain what happened. Josh and Prince Richard went after Edmund as he took Reva hostage. Edmund fell over a cliff as Josh and Prince Richard tried to save him, but he fell.

They asked how he found Reva and Richard remembered a cave and that's where Edmund had stashed her at. She was shackled to the walls of the cave and a pool of wasn't breathing or conscious, Josh pulled her out of it as he gave her mouth to mouth. She spit out the water, as they took her to the palace to recuperate. That's when Josh and Richard heard the shouting.

"I'm glad to have my wife back there is no question about that. I just had no idea what kind of danger I was putting you all in. I take full responsibility for just what almost happened here. I'm sorry."

Matt explained, "It didn't happen."

Edward then spoke, "We know you didn't plan on this…" as he continued to hold Bella.

"But you all have family to go home to, I had no right to ask you all to do this in the first place."

Jim chimed in. "We are consenting adults here."

Matt says, "Look, Josh, Reva would have done the same thing for us no doubt. We're just glad that she is okay."

Josh thanks them all for their help. Josh then goes to Edward holding out his hand to him. "Edward, thank you." Bella reached out and took Josh's hand as he continued, "You don't even know me but you brought Bella out here, you risked everything. If anything ever happened to you," as Josh looked at Bella.

Bella voice still shaky, "I'm fine now...it's okay. I just…"

"I will never forget this, Edward. I mean it."

Bella asks, "Can we just go home. That's all I want to do."

Matt and Jim chime in with Bella saying it's time to go home. Josh stays back and says to himself, "We're going home, Reva. We're finally going home."

Bella and Edward were sitting on a bench in the palace courtyard. Edward was asking, "Hey, are you okay?"

"No. I'm not okay. Do you not see this is exactly the life we are going home to, Edward? The same thing. The guns and the violence...it's not just going to stop. This is never going to end for us, is it?"

Edward looks Bella in her eyes. He couldn't imagine life without her, especially after what just happened. But he also knows that turning their family around isn't going to happen over night. Its a transition.

Bella realizes that her husband didn't say anything like,_ 'We're out of this business Bella. None of the violence will happen again. Nothing.'_

She stood from the bench as she said, "No. It won't happen."

He followed as he replied, "I'm not going to argue about this here. We were both up all night thinking about this and now what we just went through...I'm not going to fight about this. You know that I grew up with this...it's going to take time and your understanding. That's what it's going to take."

"I know that you keep saying that…"

"I mean it…"

"I…know that...um...I'm just having a hard time believing that you are going to be able to give all of this up...you can't have it both ways. I really just don't get how you are going to that Edward."

She sighs and he sighs. Edward looks around them and then back at Bella. "I don't know what to tell you but that I love you, and I want you. I will do whatever it takes to have you and to keep you."

He sits down on the bench with Bella facing him. "This whole trip has been nothing but a nightmare and you keep treating me like um...but at the same time I feel that we've grown closer and more connected, but I don't…"

"Maybe next time we can find a safer way to get connected…" Bella suggests to him.

"Yes, of course," Edward said to Bella as they both hugged and held each other.

Edward and Bella joined the rest of the gang except for Josh and Cassie who were staying in SC for a little while longer. They sailed back at home. Things between Edward and Bella were strained as they knew exactly what they were going home too. Bella had enough of the guns and the violence and was ready just to have a normal life with Edward. But, he feels like he was being pulled into two different directions.

They finally got home and discover there were police cars out front. They went in and Bella saw that Selena was on a stretcher being carried out by the ambulance. Bella looked at her husband as he watched Selena being carried out.

"Edward, everyone that comes in contact with this family gets hurt," her voice was shaky.

"Bella, you don't know what happened here."

"No. It doesn't matter all right. This is not a life. We're not safe, my friends aren't safe...I can't live like this anymore. I can't."

Bella walked away from Edward as she walked out the Cullen home. She was going to the Swan home where she felt safe but first stop by the hospital to check on her friend. Edward on the other hand had to stay to find out what the hell was going on in his own home. Frank was questioning Ben.

"Let me get this straight, it was your fault that Selena got hurt? You are the one that rigged the stairs to collapse."

"Rigged to collapse please...I noticed the steps were a little wobbly."

"They were a lot more than just wobbly," Frank pointed out.

"May I finish? I was going to fix them. I was going to replace the old support with the new one and I had to leave for a minute…"

Edward asked, "So you just left it like that?"

"I was going to come back and fix it but Selena went down before I had the chance."

"Hey hold on. What the hell was Selena doing in our house to begin with?" Edward asked.

"She came to see me and we don't know why."

Frank asks, "So you tried to fix them but, end up weakening them instead."

"Yeah, but they were a little bit worn."

Esme cut in saying, "So, you see Detective this was obviously an accident."

Ben agreed with her. "It was horrible. But, Olga had told her to wait in the hall."

Frank replies snidely to Ben. "You have all the answers, don't you."

"So, Detective do you not believe Ben?" Edward asked.

"What's weird is I didn't find any tools down there." Frank says as he stares at Ben.

"Well, that's because I put the tools away. Now if you are finished, I would like you to leave. We've been more than cooperative."

"I don't think you realize, that Selena could have been killed."

"Of course! But the thing is she didn't die. If this was any other family you would have written this off as the accident that it was." Ben raised his voice.

"That's the point. This isn't just another family. This is the Cullen family."

"Good bye detective. Here's the door." Ben lead them out.

Frank stopped as he face the rest of them. "Let me give this family a warning. This time you hurt someone I care about...I will not let this one go. You have been warned." Frank leaves the Cullen home.

Edward tells Ben, "Why don't you take off. I need a word with my mother."

Esme stated, "Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Ben."

"I don't think so, mother." Edward replied.

"Edward you better get used to seeing me around...I live here now." Ben said back to Edward.

He couldn't believe his ears. Did Edward hear Ben correctly? That he moved in to Edwards home?

_When the hell did this happen? I didn't think Bella and I were gone that long? Why do I feel like I stepped into the Twilight zone?_

"Edward, I was going to tell you before you left for SC."

Edward looked at her confused. "Why didn't you?"

"Just hear me out please," Esme begged. "I'm happy, Edward. For the first time in my life since we lost your father, I'm happy. As difficult as this may be for you, I would like for you to be happy for me too."

He stared at his mother and Ben. "I will be happy for you and Ben, as you are for me and Bella. How does that sound?" he asked condescending, knowing his mother would know exactly what he meant.

Bella bursts through the ER doors as she went to find out about Selena as Emmett was surprised to see her there.

"I'm here about Selena. She fell at Edward's house."

"How did that happen?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know."

Rose of course is there and quite upset. "What are they doing? Is she going to make it?"

Emmett replies, "I'm going to do everything I can do. Everything will be fine. Let me go see her, I will be right back." Emmett tells them all, as Mike is there with Rose as well. They were all watching as Emmett worked on Selena.

Rose cries to Mike saying, "She has to make it. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Selena will be fine Rose. She has made it through worse, she is a fighter."

Bella chimes in saying, "Mike is right Rose. Selena will pull through this. Emmett is taking good care of her."

Emmett, who is working on Selena says, "Her lungs are clear and she is stabilized. We're clear everybody."

He leaves the room and joins the others. Rose was crying as Emmett came out and told everyone that her lungs took a bad beating when she fell. They helped her out and now she is breathing on her own. Though she is still semi conscious she did experience some trauma. Buzz who is Selena's boyfriend was concerned and wanted to go in and see her. Emmett goes to check on Selena again as Rose hugs Buzz..

Mike is talking to Bella. "Its tough seeing someone you love hurt...how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I know Selena will pull through this."

Mike replies, "I mean with what happened. I heard what you said back at the house."

"Yeah well, if Edwards family did this...that means I had something to do with it too. I just dont know how to live with this anymore."

Back at the Cullen's, Esme just told Edward that Ben moved in the house and that she wanted him to be happy for her. He explained he will be as happy for her as she was about he and Bella.

"Oh come on mother, you and I both know that you have done nothing but make Bella's life miserable since the minute she and I got married. Now, you will get the taste of your own medicine."

"Edward I have been trying to make this up to you…"

"I just think you are running out of ideas for the moment."

Ben replies, "She has accepted Bella. After all she gave you two the house as a wedding present plus she is throwing a welcome party for the two of you. As a matter of fact, will you ladies excuse me I would like to talk to Edward."

"Now that to me sounds like fun," Edward stated.

"Ben you don't have to do this…" Esme replied to Ben.

"I think I do," he told Esme then looked at Edward, "Shall we?"

"Absolutely," Edward responded.

Ben followed Edward as Esme tried to get him to stay with her. But he knew he had to get this over with Edward. Once they were alone Edward told Ben exactly how he felt about him moving in.

"So what's up Ben? What do you get out of living here?"

"I get to live with the woman I love."

"Well, why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Who knows? Maybe you don't like me, you aren't exactly Mr. Perfect yourself."

"That was a great story of fixing the stairs. What really happened?"

"It was an accident."

"No, Ben, you are the accident. You obviously convinced my mother that the sun sets and rises in your miserable self, but that doesn't really leave any currency with me. "

Ben replied cockily, "Currency from a man who burned two million dollars worth of bare a bonds, eh…"

"I will pay it back. Don't you worry bout a thing."

"With what? All your money is tied up with Cullen Inc. and in your mothers name."

"Right. And you'd love to get your hands on it, but you will have to go through me first."

"There is another way to look at this..." Ben suggests, "If I'm helping your mother run the show...you and your wife are free to leave the family business that you say you hate. So think about it. I might save your marriage."

Esme rejoined them along with Pilar as Edward didn't have time to respond to Ben's last statement just then. He'd wait.

She asked Edward, "So you are all right with Ben moving in?"

"Mother your relationship with Ben is none of my business."

"Edward please be happy for me. Pilar is trying as well."

"Is this okay with you sis?"

"I just want mother to be , I will go along with it."

Edward then shakes Ben's hands in front of his mother as he welcomes him to the family. "Welcome to the family Ben."

Pilar announces she is going to call the hospital and check on Selena as Esme says she is going to have those stairs fixed. They leave Edward and Ben alone again.

Ben says to Edward, "See happy endings do happen. Everyone gets what they want."

_Oh...this asswipe has a lot of nerve! He will never get his hands on the money my father worked and died for. Never! As far as him saving my marriage to Bella, that will be all me. As I told her in SC, I will do whatever the hell I can to keep both her and the business. And if I have to play it in a way she doesn't know, so be it._

"Look, I don't trust you, I don't like you, and I will make sure you are out of this house and do whatever it takes to get you out as quickly as possible. As far as my marriage to Bella, that is none of your fucking business. If I were you...I'd stay the fuck out of my way," Edward warned Ben.

Back at the hospital, Mike and Bella were talking about her and the fact she married into Edward's family. He was telling her than he would never put her in danger.

"Bella, I see that Edward cares for you. He would never put you in any danger."

"But that's just it. Ever since I've known him, I have been in danger, rather if he wanted too or not."

Emmett comes out and talks to Rose. "The ex-rays shows that she does have two fractured vertebrae.

"Oh my god!" Rose shouts out.

Mike asks, "What does that mean?"

Rose says, "She won't be able to walk again…"

"No, no, calm down. It's too early to tell. We have to wait for the swelling to go down before we can say any assessment. You can go see her for just a few minutes."

Buzz and Rose go to Selena's room as Mike follows them. Emmett turns back to Bella.

"Are you okay?" he asks his sister.

"Yeah...you saved Selena."

"She's not out the woods yet Bella."

"It's good to see you, Emmett."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah. I've had time to think and I realize when you were keeping me from Edward you were doing it because you were worried about me."

"I still am. But the fact is you are grown up and married. I have no right to tell you what to do with your life. But I still love you. You're my little sister."

"I love you too, Emmett. I really missed you being apart of my life."

"We can certainly do something about that. Come over to the house tonight. Just for tonight. Let's catch up."

Bella cries as she runs into Emmetts arms. She missed her brother so much. It was exactly what she needed.

_I love Edward so much. But this life is not something I wanted. Edward needs to make a decision. It's the mob or me. He can't have it both ways._

A/N: So, looks like things between the newlyweds aren't going so good. Will Edward remain in the Mob or will he get out? Decisions, decisions!

Please don't forget to vote for Mob Boss with a heart of Gold. Only a few more days left! You can vote daily.


	12. Chapter 12:Blast from the past?

**MB:DP**

**Ch 12: Blast from the Past?**

**Beta'd by Danalynn**

Bella had stayed in the Swan home that night. Though she missed her husband, she felt safe, and that is something she needed right now. To be safe. She went down into the kitchen to get her something to eat. She fixed herself some cereal and thought about everything she and Edward have been through to be together. It was not an easy road for them.

Soon, Edward was knocking on the back door as she let him in. "Hey," Edward spoke as he came in, "I missed you! I hate being away from you, Bella." He gave her a long kiss.

"I know me too."

"So, what's going on? What's the word on Selena?" He asked her, shutting the door behind him.

"There's no news on her. I was going to the hospital to see her, do you want to come with?"

"I can't...I actually have an appointment. I will try to drop by later." He explained.

"Is there anything besides us that's bothering you?" Bella asked.

"Bella, everything is bothering me. When we got home last night, it was chaotic, we have no idea what's going on with Selena, why or how it happened. I hated being away from you at night."

"But you know why and understand I took Rose to the hospital and stayed here…"

He looked at his wife and said, "I knew you needed to comfort Rose, but I also think you needed a breather."

"Yeah," she mumbles.

"After you left last night um...something very interesting happened. I learned that Ben is moving into our house."

"What?" Bella asked surprised. "Ben is moving in with your mother?"

"I know. You should have seen him too, strutting around like he owns the place, it was unbelieveable!" Edward expressed, with disbelief.

"That's insane!" Bella said excitedly.

"Then he has the nerve to tell me that his living in that house, is a good thing for us, for you and me."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Oh, he thinks that he's my ticket out of the family, that he'd be happy to take over my responsibilities and become the man of the house. That's crazy! It's got to be a damn joke!"

Bella on the other hand liked that idea. Alot! "Why exactly is that such a bad idea?"

He looked at her confused. "Why? Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not! I think that this could be our chance to be free."

Is Bella seriously thinking this? Ben Warren taking over my spot in the family business. No way! I know she wants us to have a normal life, but why in the hell would she want me to hand it over to the likes of Ben?

"I don't think you understand. It is not as easy as that, just walking away."

"Yeah, it is. You put one foot in front of the other and go. But you have to want to."

"This is not about what I want. You may not see Ben as the enemy that I do."

Bella stared at her husband. "But what? We finish the Ben problem and then we have a normal life. Oh but wait, we have to finish with the bonds, as soon as we get home. What is the next excuse Edward?"

"That is not an excuse and completely unfair."

"Fairness has never played a part in this. I believed in you. I believed that your family obligation would end, so what am I supposed to think now when you tell me you want what I want and you don't."

"That's not true Bella."

"It is too…

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is. You don't think anyone can handle the business as well as you can."

"Bella...you...don't know what you are talking about. I…"

"Ever since you were a child, your mother has been grooming you to take over the business. To stand next to her, how else…"

"And I've resisted it haven't I? Haven't I?" He raised his voice.

"No you haven't! You have been in control every single time you had to be. Can you please just admit there is a part of you that won't let go? That you can't, you owe me that much."

"Fine. What do you want from me? Admit it. Are you happy? I can't walk away Bella. I can't."

_**There she has it. I would have been fine to walk away from it all, that was until Ben wanted to take over. Why can't she just understand that me leaving the business right now is a bad idea.**_

"Congratulations! You finally got me to admit what you been trying to get me to admit for months now...I'm committed to my family. What else do you want…"

She looked at Edward holding her purse in her hand. "When I agreed to be with you, I thought we were fighting for a life that we both wanted and promised each other. Apparently that's not going to happen," she said walking away.

"Bella!" he yelled to her as she stopped. Bella turned looking at Edward. "What? she asked.

"I have never given up on you, and I don't plan on giving up on you," he said as she stood there trying to collect her thoughts. He stood and walked her way. "I can't predict the future. I can't. You know that I love you, you are my wife, I certainly can't live without you. You know that don't you?" He asked as she closed her eyes. "I also know that you can't live without me in your life either." They both stared into each other eyes, as if they can see their souls. He sighed, and backed away for now.

_**At that time I knew I needed to give Bella her space. If I crowded her to much she would just pull away and that is certainly something I don't want. So I left her with that last thought. I know she will come around...she has too. Because, I'm not giving up without a fight. That's just not me.**_

Bella stood there in that spot as he left out the back door. She cried, she knew she loves Edward, but can she love all of him?

_I want Edward so much...I wanted him like I've never wanted another man in my life. But this business his family runs, I cannot be apart of it anymore. He needs to respect that. I need to feel safe._

Edward goes to the Spaulding enterprises. He wants to have a talk with Philip. The secretary called Phil to inform him of Edward being there but he tells her to tell him he's busy right now. Only Edward barges into his office saying, "Philip Spaulding we need to talk."

Philip looks up to Edward. "I'm busy."

"Its about a problem we both have in common."

"We have a problem in common? A Cullen at Spaulding? I don't think so." Philip responded.

"You will change your mind when you learn who. Ben Warren." Edward states looking at Philip. "I thought you might be interested in solving our problem." Philip looks at Edward, he's somewhat intrigued.

Bella is at Company waiting for her sister-in-law, Alice. She feels bad that she has been so preoccupied that she has left others out of her life. Well, that's going to change. Alice comes in and greets Bella.

"Hey, Bella, I'm sorry," Alice says as she sits down across from Bella. "I got your page, so what's going on?"

"I'm fine. I'm going back to school," Bella answers smiling.

"You're kidding... you are?" Alice asked.

"Yes! I have all this paperwork to fill out, but yeah. It's Pre-med."

"Oh my gosh, well, congratulations! Does your brother know yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"Oh wow! He's going to be so excited for you."

"I'm telling you first because I know you speak in Washington, and I was thinking maybe I could tag along? I just thought it would be really good and a good learning experience for me."

"Um...well, your going really fast with this. I would love to have you with me, I'm glad you're interested."

"I'm more than interested. I'm really serious about this."

"I can see that...but...when are you going to have time. You will be in school like 25 hours a day."

"Its not that bad. I just need to jump into this. I need to dive in. I feel like I've been losing my identity being with Edward. I just feel like I have been devoting my energy towards him and his family and all my plans have been put aside."

"I understand all of that but why now? I mean you just decided this after spending a night away from Edward for the first you think that is some kind of reaction?"

"No I don't. It's not a reaction."

"Bella, you guys have split up before…"

"Yes we have."

"You just haven't had a reaction like this before."

"Like what?" Bella asks. "I'm just returning back to school Alice."

"Its more than that Bella. I see you're trying to distance yourself...why don't you just talk to me here."

Bella thinks for a moment, she decided to spill her guts to Alice. "Edward had a chance to walk away from his family and he didn't take it. He didn't take so that means he never will."

Alice thinks for a minute then asks, "Does that mean you're walking away from him?"

"My head is telling me I should...my heart is telling me otherwise. I can't just walk away from him, I can't live without him more than he could live without me. But I have to develop some life of my own, someday I may not have a choice. There may come a day where I have to live without him."

Edward was in Philips office as he was telling him that Ben has wormed his way into their business and now his house. Edward wants him out as Philip doesn't doubt that one bit. Philip just doesn't understand why would he care about Ben being in the Cullen home. Edward knows that the Spaulding don't trust the Cullen's, but Edward just wants Ben out. And he wants Philip to help him out.

"Are you interested in helping me out or not?"

"Why would I need to help you, Edward? What do I get out of this?"

"I have a cyber link you want. Do you want it back?"

"That depends...what do you know about it?"

"I do know that Ben won the bid but he wouldn't have without insider information."

"Insider information?" Philip questioned.

"Yep. Someone in your organization is on the take."

"I haven't been able to prove that."

"Ben screwed you Philip. Would you not like to return the favor? And you get back the cyberlink under your control."

"That's alot for you to give up. Why are you so eager?"

"Because I care what happens in my family's business just as you do yours. I certainly won't let Ben Warren take over either. I will get rid of Ben with or without you. But with you, you get your cyber link back. Are you in?" Edward asked.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Philip asked. He didn't know one of their own was listening in.

"First, I need to know this stays between us."

"I agree to that." Philip says all the while an employee is listening in.

Later, after looking at the plan, Philip tells Edward it looks a little thin, but he has to think about it for a while. Edward wants to get started right away, however Phil says it needs to be done right. That he will get back to him on it."

Just then the employee barges in. "Philip I need a signature. Oh, I didn't know you had company," she said while looking at Edward.

Edward responds, "It's okay, I'm on my way out," as he walks out Philip's office.

She hands Philip the contract but asks, "What was Edward Cullen doing here?"

He laughs. "He had a business proposal for me. Which I turned down...unbelievable. I got to go to a meeting, see you later." He walks out.

She gets on Philips phone and dials a number. Phil realizes he left something only to hear her talking.

"Ben, its Vicky. If you are there pick up. Okay, you're not. Well, call me as soon as you get this, it's urgent."

Philip closes his office door realizing Edward was right all along. That Ben did have an insider there, it was Vicky.

Back at Company, Bella sees Rose sitting with Ben. She goes over to speak with her friend and asks Ben to give them a moment. Ben excuses himself to make a phone call.

"Hey, how is Selena?" Bella asks.

"She's better."

"I'm so sorry. I feel really bad that this happened at Edwards house."

"Bella, no one is blaming anyone. It was an accident."

Ben is on the phone asking someone to get a DNA test done what he needs to do to prove it and how fast he could do it. Bella then gets her stuff to leave, she and Alice leaves out the door of Company.

"Alice, I can't let my feelings for Edward stop me from having all of this."

"That's fine. But don't make a decision until you have talked to him."

"I have talked to him and all he's going to do is try and change my mind."

"Okay. But you could change yours."

"No. What I have to do is find the courage to stand up for what is right for me."

Edward runs up as he sees Bella, he stops her as he says hello to Alice who walks back into Company. Bella stands there as Edward talks to her.

"Look, I wanted to talk to you about this situation that we been trying to resolve. I have been working on this all day. I think I got a solution."

"Edward, I really don't think that it's possible. I…" Bella says but walks away from him.

"What?" He asks stunned she just walked away from him.

_**What the hell is this? I would have went after her, but I didn't want to cause a scene out in front of a business. I'll just call her later.**_

Edward returned to the Cullen home. He was looking at their wedding photo. His sister asked, "Have you heard from her?"

"No. I have been calling her but she won't return my calls for the moment." _**Which by now is getting really fucking irritating. But, I promised myself I wouldn't push.**_

Esme came out and told Pilar and Edward that she was going to be at Cedars. Ben was supposed to call her with an update and hasn't. Esme told them that is Selena is seriously injured, they are looking at a potential lawsuit. Pilar doesn't understand why her mother is insensitive. But Esme remind her that she is but family comes first. Edward though lets his mother know when it comes to Ben that he's never trusted the guy.

"Tanya, is in town. She asked about you." Esme states to her son.

"Really? What did you tell her?" He asked curious.

"She knows your are married. I didn't think it was my place to tell your former girlfriend about all the drama we have had lately. Such a sweet girl...so lovely. I was hoping that you and she would...oh well."

Edward knew very well where this was going. He knew that their families wanted them to get married someday, but it didn't happen. Esme asked Pilar, "Would you like to come to Cedars with me?"

Pilar explains that she didn't want to go because she was the first one to find her. Esme suggests that she and Ben take her out to dinner to her favorite place. Pilar agrees saying it would be nice. Esme leaves, leaving Pilar and Edward alone.

"So Tanya Denali Sandoval, isn't that the girl you were engaged to at one time?" Pilar asked.

"Yeah so?" Edward answered. "We were engaged for like five minutes. We were too young, but mother, pushed us too hard."

Pilar looked at her brother. "Yeah, so what else is new."

"I will tell you something new. You acting like you dont hate Ben Warren's guts, when I know you do."

"If he makes mother happy, that's all that matters."

Edward wasn't buying that, not for one minute as he laughed. "Do you really expect me to believe that? Come on, tell me the truth."

"What? It's just to make mother happy." Pilar encouraged as her brother kept looking at her like 'You're up to something,' look.

"You tell me." Edward answered continuing looking at his sister.

"All I said was I would go out to dinner with them. So?"

"Obviously there is something very strange going on here. Why don't you tell me what it is."

Pilar went to sit in the leather chair at the desk. Edward continued to talk. "I know that Ben says he is responsible for Selena getting hurt falling down the stairs, but, I think he's lying don't you?"

"Why would Ben admit to something he didn't do?" Pilar asked her brother.

Edward looked at his sister as he bent down and leaned on the desk. "You tell me."

"What are you insinuating?"

"That there is something going on here, especially between you and Ben."

"All I said is that I would go out to dinner with he and Mother. You make it sound like some sort of conspiracy.

"Come on, tell me the truth. Did Ben rig the stairs?"

"This is ridiculous."

"Did he want to hurt somebody? You were here, you know what's going on."

"I said no, okay. Can we just drop this please?"

"Pilar, you are hiding something. I want to know what that something is. Is he threatening you to keep quiet, is that it?"

"No. Of course not."

"You don't sound too sure."

"I'm sure."

"Then why are you acting like this? What's the matter with you?"

Pilar tells Edward there is nothing going on but he keeps prodding her. She was acting strange to him and Edward wanted to help her. But, the only way he could help is if she was honest with him.

"Tell me what the deal is Pilar. Ben rigged the stairs right? That's what happened. He wants to get rid of me so he can take over, is that what it is?"

Pilar is tired of the guilt so she confesses. She turned to Edward telling him what happened. "It was me. It was my fault. I did this."

Edward was confused. "What do you mean you did this…"

"I rigged the stairs so that Ben would fall. Don't you see Edward, your sweet little sister wanted Ben out of the way. I wanted to kill Ben."

"So you wanted to get rid of Ben by having him fall down the stairs instead of Selena? You tried to kill him?"

She nodded, agreeing with her brother.

"All by yourself?"

"No, I had help. I was desperate Edward. All I wanted was to get rid of Ben. I wanted him away from Mother and out of our damn house. So, I asked Deitz for his help."

"Deitz? You went to Deitz? I knew it was just a matter of time before you tried doing something like this."

"What? I'm a Cullen just like you Edward. When I'm pushed to the edge, I'm NOT going to crawl in some whole. I will fight back."

"Are you proud of that? Is that what I'm hearing?"

"No. But at the same time it is who I am."

"Pilar you are not like any of us. You were just upset about Ben."

"Edward, when I hid those bare a bonds for you, I liked it. It made me feel like I was apart of this family. Like I was helping in some way. I don't think I have any limits, if I'm pushed, I will push back."

He wasn't liking what he was hearing from his sister. This was the last thing he wanted. "You don't mean that, do you?"

"When I set this whole thing up, part of me was scared, horrified even. The other part of me was excited. I really wanted Ben dead. I just don't trust him with our Mother or our family business!"

"Then why didn't you tell mother? Tell her how you feel about him."

"Ben Warren knows what I did and I don't want him telling her."

"Pilar, mother loves you she would never do anything to hurt you."

"All she will do is send me away Edward. Please don't tell her. Please."

"Why didn't you come to me with this?"

"Yeah right. With Bella around you don't even know I'm around."

Edward unleashed his anger out on his sister. "You know it's your fault that Bella left. This was the last straw for her and she couldn't take it anymore! Now, Selena is in the hospital possibly a vegetable because of you!"

"I feel bad about that part." Pilar said her voice cracking. "Don't you think I know what a horrible thing I did?"

"I'm sorry…" Edward said as he reached out and pulled his sister in a hug. "It's not you. I'm just aggravated with the situation. I didn't mean to upset you more. Its all Ben. Look at what he's doing to this family?"

_**I will end, Ben, if its the last thing I do! I will do whatever it takes to get him out of the family business and my mothers life as well.**_

**A/N: So will Edward be able to thwart Ben out of his family business and family home? What about he and Bella, will they work things out? We will see as its never boring in the Cullen family. **

**Also please go vote for About That Night as its been nominated in the Top Ten stories for the month of February! I have never placed in that before and it would be so awesome it it did! The link can be found in my Karen Cullen group!**


	13. Chapter 13: One step forward, Two steps

**DP **

**Ch 13: One step forward, two steps back…**

**Beta'd by DanaLynn**

Edward was on the phone calling Philip. He wanted to know if he was going to work with Edward or not to get rid of Ben. He was on edge because he hadn't heard from Bella all day. He hated being away from her. Edward got Philips voice mail as he left a message.

"Hey, Phillip, It's Edward Cullen, I wanted to talk to you concerning our business arrangement," Edward looked up to see Bella had come home, "just call me when you get this message."

Edward hung on the phone as Bella greeted him. "Hi," she softly said.

He stood from his chair and replied, "Hi."

Bella looked in his eyes, "How are you?"

He looked back and sighed. "Just tell me you've come home where you belong."

The two of them looked in each others eyes, both missing each other like crazy. Edward made the first move as he came around the desk and pulled Bella into his arms.

Bella spoke, "I just hate this...I hate being away from you."

Edward gave Bella some soft kisses all over her face. "Me too." He then pulled back and asked, "Why did you walk away from me like that?"

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I was really upset. But you are right, I can't live without you," as she pulled him back to her, hugging him.

"I can't live without you either," Edward said as he kissed her. He kissed her chastely at first but then grew more passionate. He held her face in his hand as he kissed her more deeply. "In fact why don't I show you how much I want you by taking you to our bedroom." Edward wiggled his eyebrows to her. _**Bella gave me a not now look, I guess not.**_ "I'm just glad you're home," Edward said to her.

Bella then backed away from him as she sighed. He noticed the tension right away. "You're not? What? I thought you said you didn't want to be apart anymore?"

"I love you so much, I don't want to ever wake up without you next to me...but, I'm not coming back to you in this house. I can't. Not ever in this house," Bella said, looking in her husbands eyes.

Edward was struggling with this concept. He was trying so hard to be the kind of husband she wanted but yet she knew what she was getting into being married to him.

"Edward, I knew who you were when I married you, I knew your family and that you weren't going to be able to get out of it easy…"

"Then why in the hell are you having trouble understanding that now?" He questioned.

"Because, I didn't think it was going to become my whole life. I wasn't aware I would have to give up my plans and my dreams."

"Who asked you do that Bella? Certainly not me. I never once asked you to give up anything."

"It happened," Bella pointed out. "The things that go on in this house I can't deal with. Your mother coming after me, people having accidents, people getting shot at. Deitz walking around with a gun in his belt all the time and I'm getting used to this? I don't like that!"

"I don't like it either and I don't want you to get used to it either. Its not going to be forever." Edward replied walking up to Bella.

"Yeah it will if we stay in this house. We are not going to have a normal life…"

"What's normal?" Edward asked her.

"Normal is being able to feel safe in your own home. When I slept in my house last night I felt that. I felt relaxed and safe. I miss it and I need that right now."

_I hate to do this to Edward, but I just can't stay in his mother's house anymore. I needed him to understand that._

Edward looked at Bella. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I signed up for classes and I'm going to work at the hospital part time."

"Thats great, Bella. I totally support that."

"I just need you to know, I'm doing this because I can't give up my dream of being a doctor. I don't want to look in a mirror and see someone I don't recognize anymore. I can't be that person who covers up for criminal activity and lies to the police about it. That's not who I am."

"Of course not. I know that's not you. You don't deserve to live like this. I fell in love with you because you are a caring person. That's who I want. I tried to protect you from the things that go on in this house, but I realize thats just not possible."

Bella replied, "So can we work this out? We can move out of here…"

_**As much as I'd love to leave and run off into the sunset with Bella, I can't while Ben is in this house. I just can't.**_

"I understand that you can't live here right now but, I can't leave either."

Bella backed away from Edward again. "So your choosing your family over me?"

"It's not that simple. Bella, I would love more than anything to run away…"

"But you can't! What is it your not telling me?"

"Nothing," as he turned away from Bella.

"Do not walk away from me Edward."

"Bella...I know you're afraid that this family will ruin your life and you want out and I understand that. If I tell you more about what's going on it will just pull you right back in."

She went around Edward facing him as she asked, "Can you tell me if there is any danger involved?"

"No. But my family is at risk if I don't get rid of Ben Warren. My entire family can be destroyed. Don't you understand that?"

"So as soon as you get rid of Ben we will have a normal life?"

"Yes. Once he is gone and when I know for certain he's out of the way yeah."

"So when will that be?"

"Bella…" Edward sighed in frustration pulling at his hair.

"This is exactly what I'm afraid of! This is it!" Bella's voice quivered.

"What?" he yelled.

"That if we live separately I will lose you forever!" she cried out.

"Bella, you won't lose me. I give you my word on that."

"I feel like I already have."

Edward felt really bad about this. He's made promises he couldn't keep and it was tearing them apart. He held onto Bella as if life depended on it. He pulled back some as he spoke.

"So where are we? You can't stay and I can't leave, at least not yet."

Bella asked, "What are we going to do?"

"You better go. The longer it takes for you to leave the harder it will be," Edward said, pulling away from his wife.

Bella kisses him as she gives him one more hug then she walks away. "Get out of here. I will talk to you soon, Okay?" He says looking at her.

"Bye, Edward."

He waves to her as he says, "I love you."

Bella turns to walk out the door, her emotions get the best of her as she stifles her cry. She takes a deep breath and walks out of the Cullen mansion. Later on, at the Cullen mansion there is a party going on. Esme was throwing a party to welcome home her son and daughter in law.

Edward stood back as he watched Ben and his mother talk to his grandmother. He was hoping that his grandmother wasn't buying their act. He watched as Ben tried to schmooze his grandmother. One of their lackies pulled them away as Ben and Esme leave the room together, Edward knew they had something going on.

Bella and Rose got off the elevator in the hospital. They were going to see Selena. In the past few months things with Rose came to a head as she searched for her real parents. Come to find out that Selena was actually Rose's biological mother. Since Selena hadn't seen Rose since she was a baby, it was hard for her to tell, so they had a DNA test done and sure enough they are mother and daughter. Rose was also looking for her biological dad, but it wasn't turning out so good, but Rose wasn't giving up.

"You know you don't have to do this, Bella." Rose said as the walked in the hallways hospital.

"Do what?" Bella asked.

"You are following me around listening to my sob stories…"

"Rose, believe me, it's better than thinking about my own troubles. Look, I know you are worried about Selena but you two have so much to look forward to here."

"And you don't?" Rose said, placing her hands on Bella's shoulders. "Come on, you two will work this out."

"I really, really, don't see how," Bella replied. "Its all such a mess right now, Rose."

Rose pursed her lips and said, "You love him, don't you?"

_Of course I love Edward. What's not to love about him? Even though he was born in the mob, he wasn't like the others, he especially wasn't like the man his mother brought him up to be. Still he has this connection to them that I can't compete with._

"Yes, I love him. I want to be with him."

"Then you will. Go be with him, Bella."

"How? I...I...I dropped so many things being married to him. So many of my dreams were dropped because of their lifestyle. I just couldn't do it anymore Rose. I can't."

"That's fine. But did you talk to him about those things and let him know how you feel?"

"Yeah he knows. But, I'm sure he's tired of hearing about it and frankly I'm tired of talking about it. Right now he's at the party for the Cullen family."

"And you're not with him?" Rose questioned. Rose hated seeing her friend this way. She knows how much Edward loves Bella and would do anything he could for her. She just hates to see these two living apart right now.

It wasn't long ago that Mike and Rose were having problems. It all began with the fact he was offered a job in New York. She supports his career as an artist but at the time her personal life was in shambles. But in the end Mike went to New York did his stint and came back. Rose realized she was being selfish and not thinking about him. Now they are working things out.

"I'm not because I am where I need to be, and he's where he needs to be." Bella said to her friend.

Philip was at his own cocktail party for their company, but he dug in his pocket for his cell and called Edward. Edward answered.

"Hello?"

"Edward, its Phillip. I'm at a party and can't talk long, but I talked to Frank and he's finishing setting up the monitors. We just got to wait to see if Ben takes the bait."

"I will take care of that part. He should not be able to resist."

"I gotta get back to the party. We will talk later." Philip responded as he hung up. Edward was looking at Ben as he muttered, 'Just a matter of time Ben when you are history and I will be free. Free to be with Bella.

Ben though was telling Esme he had something he needed to do, it was for business. Esme wants to go with him but Ben insists that he needs to go by himself. He tells her she will benefit from it then kisses her as Edward watched. Edward will be so glad to get rid of Bed once and for all.

Edward catches up with Ben as he is leaving. "Ben, Ben, leaving so soon?" Edward sees he's holding a small envelope. "What is this?" Edward asked as he grabbed it.

"Its business. Something from your mother, Edward."

"Yeah well, you are not a part of this family and as long as I'm alive you never will be." Edward warned him.

Ben smirked at Edward. "Can I have my envelope back please?"

"You should be more careful...you never know what my come up?"

"What exactly are you hinting at?" Ben asked.

"I'm just talking about the randomness of it all counselor. You just never know what might happen." Edward handed him back the envelope.

"So true. Bye, Edward." Ben said, as he walked passed him and out the front door.

"See ya Ben!" Edward said.

Esme came into the foyer right after Ben left. She noticed the tension between them.

"What was that all about Edward? You weren't arguing with Ben were you?" Esme asked.

"No, No, of course not. Not on a night like this, mother." Edward replied as he kissed her on both cheeks.

"Where is Bella? I thought she would be here by now?" Esme asked.

"She is going back to school so she is swamped with her work. Her brother is helping her so she will be spending most of her time there."

"Oh. I see. She is at Emmett's?"

"Yeah. It will be a lot easier for her to study there."

"Oh what a shame. I mean I had this party for the both of you to welcome you both home."

"That's life mother. These things happen," Edward said smiling to his mother. Even though he was missing his wife like crazy. "I'm going to go talk to grandmother." Edward excused himself.

Rose peeked her head in Selena's room asking if she was asleep. "Is she asleep?"

Selena answered herself. "No. I'm not asleep. You two should be...what are you doing here Bella? Have you been here all this time?"

Rose came up closer to her mom as they hugged. "No not really? Are you going to ground me?" she asked jokingly.

"Maybe you bad girl."

Selena's boyfriend and Ross left her room while the girls visited her.

"While the guys are gone you need a little fixer up."

"Oh great you wait until they leave huh?" Selena jokingly asked.

Rose was putting some blush on her mother's cheek as she said, "Everything is going to fine. " She looked back at Bella. "We all will get what we want."

"I'm really tired of talking about myself, what going on with you girls? Bella what's up with you?"

"Nothing really."

"Actually, Esme is throwing a big welcome home party for them and yet she is here with us. Bella is supposed to be there."

"I just don't want to go back to that house."

"Forget about the house...how do you feel about your husband?" Selena asked.

"I love him, of course!" Bella replied.

Selena leaned up from her bed and said, "Well then what are you doing here? Go and fight for him. Go get your man, girlfriend. Don't let other people run your life for you."

"Selena, if I go back into that house without any my problems solved, it won't change anything. Nothing will change."

"But yet you're not solving any of your problems here are you?"

Bella stood silent for a moment. "No," she replied quietly. "Maybe I'm going about this wrong."

"So? What are you still doing here? Go on! Get out of here" Selena commanded.

Bella leaned in giving Selena a hug. "It will be okay Bella," Selena said kissing her cheek. She then wiped off the lips stick and told Bella to go. "Now go!"

"Okay. Thank you ladies!" Bella said as she left the room.

Edward was kneeled on his knees talking to his grandmother. She was asking about Bella.

"Where is Bella?"

"Well...Bella decided to go back to school. She has a lot of work to do and trying to catch up in her classes. She will try to be here later on tonight." Edward assured his grandmother.

"There is sadness in your eyes. Are you hurt?"

"What are you talking about? No there isn't."

"There is something more about Bella you aren't telling me."

Esme cut into the conversation. "I'm afraid Bella won't be coming mama."

She looked up at Esme. "Oh. You are wrong."

Both Esme and Edward look in the direction his grandmother was looking. Sure enough Bella was standing right in front of Edwards view. He stood up as he looked in her direction, their eyes connecting.

_**Damn! Is it me or is that dress on her look...well...HOT! I couldn't take my eyes off her. Especially the way it hugged her curves in all the right places. **_

Edward smiled at her as she smiled back. Bella started walking his way. He then spoke to his grandmother. "See what did I tell you that she would be here. Excuse me."

Edward started walking towards Bella. But Jasper beat him to Bella.

"How many times have I seen you since the wedding? Twice? Maybe three times?" Jasper questioned Bella.

"Yeah...I guess."

"You need to take sometime off your married bliss...maybe you already are," Jasper observed looking at Bella's sad face.

Bella asked Jasper, "What?"

Edward approached Bella saying hello. "Hi."

She replied, "Hi."

"I'm glad you're here. How are you?" Edward asked giving her a quick kiss. Edward then explained to Jasper, "Bella has been studying really hard for her MCAT to go to medical school, her brother is helping her out…"

Jasper replies, "That's great Bella!"

"Yeah, thanks. Its really one of the hardest things I had to do but I have to stick by it," Bella said, as she looked at Edward.

"I think it's great, I totally support it. It's very important to pursue your dreams. Right, Jasper?"

Jasper told Edward that he's being summoned. Edward turns and sees his grandmother asking him to come to her. Edward left Jasper and Bella to talk to his grandmother.

"Grandmother, what can I get for you?" Edward asked.

"Nothing. Just talk to me. What's really going on between you and Bella? There is clearly a problem. Is it your mother? You mother told me she called Tanya. Your old girlfriend."

"She did? Its not a big deal. Tanya is not a problem, she's a friend."

"I hate to see what Esme is doing to this young girl."

Meanwhile Jasper corned Bella. "Talk to me."

"Hi, Jasper. I'm just really frustrated right now. I love Edward, and all I want is to be with him. There is no getting away from what his family does. How do you do that Jasper? You're a priest, I don't understand."

He clasped his hands together and sighed. "Well for starters there is good here, along with the bad. I focus on bringing out the good."

Back to Edward who is talking to his grandmother about he and Bella. "I honestly don't know what to do. I'm not about to let Ben destroy everything that my father built."

"But...what about Bella?"

"I don't know...I do love her she is my wife. I'm trying everything I can to keep her happy and in my life….but…"

"But what? Tell me Edward." His grandmother stated.

"I think I may be losing her. The thought of losing Bella...terrifies me."

Jasper is talking to Bella about her marriage to Edward. "I've known Edward a long time Bella. He's not perfect by all means, but he does love you."

"I know that he loves me. That's not the problem...I just don't know if its enough. I can't lose myself staying married to him. I can't go back to the way things were."

"This is your marriage Bella. If you want something badly enough you have to fight for it. Marriage is not easy, it takes work from both partners."

Edward interrupted their conversation. "Hey you two. Do you mind Jasper if I steal Bella?"

"No, go ahead. Don't be a stranger Bella." Jasper said to her as she turned facing Edward.

Edward stares at Bella for a moment. "You look beautiful." He uses his hand as he rubs her face gently. "I missed you so much."

She looks in his eyes as she says, "I missed you too."

"Thank you for coming. I know this is the last place you want to be right now...It means alot to my grandmother, she's been grilling me all night about where you are."

"I was at the hospital visiting Selena and Rose. I just felt like I needed to do that." Bella then looked right at him. "We will make it through this...I just need to do it my way for now."

Edward holds Bella closer as he whispers in her ear, "I just want to take you upstairs and totally have my way with you. Maybe even tie you up, like Christian does to Ana in Fifty shades of Grey, I know you love that movie."

Bella giggles back to him. "That's true I do love that movie. But, I don't think that will solve our problems."

"I know...I'm just going crazy not being with you." Edward said as he then bent down to kiss Bella on her neck. He knows that's her most sensitive spot and then trails down to her collarbone.

They soon then walk over to his grandmother as they talk to her. She begins to tell the couple she remembered how they danced on their wedding day. She requests to see them to do that again. Edward leads Bella to the dance floor as they began to move slowly together to the music. They were playing a salsa and that kind of music makes dancing hot! Esme, Ben and Pilar watch as Edward and Bella dance. They were in their own little bubble.

Esme spots Ben with Pilar, she walks up to him greeting him with a peck on the lips. "Hey, your back!" Pilar excuses herself to go talk to her grandmother.

"So, how is the party going?" Ben asked Esme.

"It's not going as I would have liked. I invited an old girlfriend of Edward's here, to try and stir things up between those two. She couldn't make it though. Such a shame those two didn't work out, she would be so good for Edward."

"What's her name?" Ben asked.

"Tanya. She's a lovely girl. Edward made the biggest mistake when he broke off that relationship. I'm sure she is the one person to convince Edward he made a mistake marrying Bella."

Bella and Edward continued to dance as he twirled her around a bit. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay."

"I know it's not easy for you to be here in this house. But it means everything to me that you are here." Edward said as he held Bella close to him as they danced together. Edward began to nuzzle his wife as his mother looked on.

"Look at her!" Esme said watching her son and daughter in law with Ben.

"Oh relax Esme they're married. We need to concentrate on something else besides them. We might have come into more money off of Spaulding."

"Now that prospect makes me extremely happy. Money always does!" Esme smiled to Ben.

"I'm sure it does. But this plum seems to have fallen into our lap a bit too easily."

"I thought about that myself. But I'm trusting you to know what you are doing."

"If this is a trap we will be the ones to take the fall."

Esme looked to Ben and asked, "Are the paternity tests in yet?"

"Not yet. I'm expecting a call later tonight."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"If you need to talk, you know you can always count on me. You seem a bit nervous."

"I honestly don't know how I feel...that is until the test come in."

"Being an instant father would shock anyone."

"It is quite unexpected but the possibilities is so…." Ben laughs as the thought being a father. Especially to this particular person.

Esme though was very happy for Ben. If this comes through like we expect, they will be one big happy family. That thought thrilled Esme. Ben grabbed himself a drink and watched Edward and Bella.

Edward on the other hand was making himself right at home with Bella. He was making a wet trail feasting on her neck. Bella pulled away from Edward.

"Edward, we shouldn't be dancing anymore…" Bella said to him. She felt as though things were getting a little too intimate on the dance floor with them.

He pulled her back in saying, "No, no, no. You do not want to go. I know you don't," he said smirking. He leaned in more as he bent to kiss her on the lips. Only when Ben passed the couple, Edwards body tensed up.

Bella asked, "What's going on between you and Ben?"

As Edward picked up a few finger snacks he told Bella. "Nothing. I'm just working on something to get Ben out of our lives."

"What does that mean? Are you doing something dangerous?"

"No. But I'd say Ben is definitely in danger."

"What does that mean?" Bella asked again. She knew that term meant lots of things from his family.

"I will just say this… this is Ben's last night within the Cullen family. Edward looked around and then said, "You know what? I don't want to be here anymore. Lets go." he said to his wife.

"What? Where?" she questioned.

"Just come with me."

"Where? Why?"

"I want to show you something."

"What do you want to show me, Edward?"

"You won't find out until you come with me are you?" As he grabs her hand pulling her. She pulls him back. He asks, "What?"

"If I go with you that doesn't change the fact that we are completely in the same place when I walked in here…"

Edward grabs her face gently with his hands. He then leans in more. " I know, I know..shhh…" then kisses her deeply before backing away some as he looked her in the eyes. "I know all of that. I do. Come on let's go." He pulls Bella with him.

They arrived at Bella's special place, Laurel Falls. This is where she would come all the time as a teenager and dream of what life would be like with her husband.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked her husband.

He led her to the exact place where they stood and renewed their vows. "I'm about to tell you." he grabs both her hands and begins saying, "I know it's very easy for me to get swept up in my family, the business and things that threaten to get in the way of us. But here," he sighs, "I think about the times we spent here and I know that nothing will tear us apart."

Bella begins to speak, "Edward…" But he cuts her off saying, "But hold on...I want to feel this way all the time not just some times I want to feel it everyday. Now we can."

"What do you mean?"

"This is our backyard. I bought up all of the land around here and um...I'm going to build us a house here."

I couldn't believe it! Edward is going to build a house here? Really?

"Oh my God!" Bella said in shock.

"So this is it this is um...you will be able to see all of this from our house. It will be ours...away from my family, and everything. This is our past but most definitely our future." Edward looks at Bella, "It's just ours."

Bella needed a minute...so she turn away from Edward trying to absorb everything he just said. He kept going on though, "I know this is a surprise, but, I'm going crazy not being with you Bella. We need to be together, I know you are trying to carve out your own life for yourself and I totally support that. I do. I've even taken care of these problems that are going on within my family, whatever is going on with us in our lives we need...I think we need to be together. No matter what we need to stay together and be in our own place. We will fill the house with things that are just ours…" Edward has noticed Bella hadn't said anything. "Bella say something…

She turned looking him in the eyes, he could see tears streaming down her cheeks but she was smiling. So, he knew they were happy tears as she then ran to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and laughed as they just held each other for a moment.

"I want you to come home to me very, very soon."

She pulled back some, looking into her husband's eyes as she said proudly, "I already am home."

He kisses her deeply and passionately. He picks her up off her feets as they both laugh and kiss each other with joy. They soon stop kissing enough to go back to her place at the Swan's. As they walk in Bella says they can't pick out wall paper yet.

"We can't pick out wall paper just yet!" Bella says happily.

"Yeah well, I know we need to get an architect first to build it but why can't we just day dream a little bit."

"Ben Warren is being dealt with as we speak, I will be moving out of my mother's house," Edward says then nuzzling her. "You and I will have our very own roof over our heads."

They laugh with each other both excited about their future together. Edward is on the top of the world that Bella is giving him a chance to get things straightened out for them. A knock interrupts their time together. Bella goes to answer the door.

It's Pilar. "Where is…" She sees her brother then walks toward him. "Edward I need you, it's terrible you have to stop it!" Pilar cried.

"Stop what? Whats going on?"

"He got arrested! His parents are so humiliated…"

"Who's parents?"

"He won't even let me speak to him."

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Edward asked again.

"Jake. Jake got arrested."

"Your boyfriend Jake?" Edward asked making sure he got it right.

"Yes! He got arrested for stealing files from the Spaulding computer."

Bella asked, in shock. "What? How?"

Edward was in shock. This was not supposed to happen. It was...Ben!

"That shouldn't of happened. What about Ben? Where is he?" Edward asked wanting to know.

Bella then asked Edward. "What should not of have happened. What was supposed to happen?"

Pilar then accused Edward. "You knew about this?"

"Yeah, I did."

Bella was now upset as she asked, "What happened?"

Pilar answered Bella. "Ben tricked Jake into stealing files from the Spaulding computer." Then she directed her look to her brother. "You set this up? You got Jake thrown in jail."

He stared at his sister in shock.

"How could you do this to me?"

"Pilar calm down. Relax it will be okay."

Bella then asked him, "How is this going to be okay? How did this happen?"

He looked at his wife explaining, "It was a mistake obviously."

"Yeah, it got Jake thrown in jail," Pilar replied to Edward.

"It wasn't supposed to be Jake. Listen, it was supposed to be Ben."

Bella herself was upset. She shook her head in disbelief that her best friend was now in trouble because of Edward.

"So you did this then?" Bella asked her husband.

He then looked back at her, "Yes I did this. I told you I have been working on getting Ben out of my house! What are you getting at?"

"So then the old ways are better still." Bella angrily spat.

"Hey! I contacted Philip, for your information, who happens to hate Ben as much as I do. I asked him for his help. We came up with a plan to slip information to him so that when he tried to access the Spaulding computer he'd be caught and be arrested. It was not supposed to be Jake. That was not the plan.

Pilar says to her brother, "Yeah well Ben tricked him and now Jake is arrested instead."

"How could I have knows that Ben was going to use Jake?"

Bella was tired of arguing and she wanted to go see her friend.

"You know what...is Jake at the police station?"

"Yes."

"Can we go see him please?"

Edward told her, "I'm going to talk to the cops they will understand what happened…"

"They understand fine. That's not the point, it doesn't change the facts Edward. It never ends with this family! It never ends!" Pilar spat to her brother. His sister left Bella's angry at her brother.

Edward looked to Bella as he told her, "This will be fine, I promise. I will take care of it. Don't worry about it, okay?"

Bella left with them to go see Jake, but she knew one thing was for sure. Pilar was right. It never ends with the Cullen family.

**A/N: Uh oh! so what did Ben do to Jake now? Will this set back Edward and Bella getting back together again?**


	14. Chapter 14: The Family Business

**DP**

**Ch 14: The family Business**

**Beta'd by DanaLynn**

Edward, Bella and Pilar arrived at the police station to check in on Jake. They walked through the police station as Edward stopped in front of Frank's desk as he stared down at him for a moment. Frank was working on his paperwork.

"I hear you arrested Jake. I want to make a statement," Edward told Frank.

Frank looked at Edward as he said, "There is no need to do that."

"You don't want to know what happened for the record?" Edward snidely asked.

Bella and Pilar stood behind Edward as he talked to Frank.

"I know exactly what happened," Frank said, looking up at Edward. "I talked to Philip, my men were set up to make the bust."

"Okay, then you know you got the wrong guy," Edward pointed out.

"Edward…" Bella said, she didn't want him stirring up anymore trouble.

"I know what you wanted to have happen...I know what you and Philip expected to happen. I know what did happen, let me tell you something. Jake wouldn't be here if he stayed away from your family."

"Do the math...you should know that Jake was set up, by Ben, he didn't know he was breaking any laws, so don't embarrass yourself. There is no way that Jake can be held criminally liable."

Frank Laughed. "I'm sure that's a term your family is familiar with."

Edward raised his voice,"You should be going after Ben Warren buddy! If you cops weren't always so obsessed…"

"Edward!" Bella shouted.

Frank got up from his chair getting into Edwards face shouting, "We're obsessed?"

"I think so, yeah," Edward said angrily.

"What we are dealing with all the 911 calls we get that your family is responsible for!" Frank shouted to Edward. "One I'm talking about is Selena Davis, who walks into your house and comes out on a stretcher paralyzed! Then, there's Jake, whom I had to lock up, all because he hung out with your family. If you keep this up, the least of your troubles will be the cops."

Edward snidely remarks, "You sound a little personally involved detective, if I were you…"

Bella interrupted him by saying, "Edward, stop!"

Frank then started pointing his finger and shouting at Edward. Bella shouted, "Both of you stop! This is not helping."

Frank looked at Bella and asked her, "How do you do it? Every single day?"

"Don't talk to my wife that way!" Edward yelled at Frank.

Bella tried talking to Frank as Edward told her, "Bella, please go wait in the car like I asked."

She only ignored her husband asking Frank if she could go see Jake.

"Can I please go see Jake?"

"It's after hours…"

"Frank, look, he's my best friend. I didn't do this. I need to let him know that there is someone trying to get him out. I'm not going to stay long. Please." Bella begged Frank.

"I will do this for you Bella and only you. Lets go." Frank says to her.

Bella tried to get Pilar to come with her but Pilar tells her that Jake doesn't want her seeing him like this. That she will wait till Bella comes back out. Pilar tells Bella to make sure he's okay. Bella walks away from Pilar as she gets closer to Frank and Edward who were waiting for her. When they walk into the holding cell, Frank lets Jake know he has some visitors. Bella thanks him as he gives her ten minutes.

Bella turns to face Jake who is behind bars. "Hey we came as soon as we heard."

Jake answers, "You shouldn't of come."

"Everybody knows you didn't do this."

"Yeah, well, my hands were on that keyboard."

"Ben Warren put you in front of the computer." Bella replies.

Edward chimes in, "Ben totally set you up. I'm going to straighten this thing out by morning okay?"

"Yeah, whatever. Look, thank you guys for coming but um...I really need to get some rest."

"Jake, can you um just talk to me please. Don't be mad at me please. Just because I'm a Cullen now doesn't mean I did this."

Edward looked at Bella, he was kind of surprised by her words. As he heard her talking to Jake.

"Please talk to me…"

Edward sighed as he then told Bella, "Bella, lets just go. He asked us to leave…"

Jake turned to face Bella saying, "I'm not mad at you."

Bella saw his face, he had a bruise on his eye, like he'd been hit. He explains the he fell, but she doesn't believe that.

"I'm okay don't worry about it."

"He's right, Bella. If he says anything else It will be worse for him. "

Bella replies, "I guess you would know that, huh?"

Ouch! Like that didn't hurt! But, he knew she was upset about her friend.

So Edward told Jake, "Just hang tight. The arraignment will be tomorrow. Between my family and the Spaulding's we will…"

"I think your family has done enough, Edward," Bella pointed out.

Edward looked at Bella and with hurt in his voice, "What is your problem?"

She looks at Edward, saying, "I'm sorry. Can you just leave me alone with Jake. Please? Just go…"

_**Fine. If that is how she wants it. I stalked away from Bella. That's the way it's been in our relationship anyway. Two steps forward and a step back.**_

Once Edward leaves Bella whispers to Jake she is sorry. Edward walks back in the office of the police station. He looks over at his sister Pilar who is sitting on a bench waiting. He hates that her boyfriend got caught up in his plan to get rid of Ben. He approaches his sister as she asks how Jake is doing.

"How is he doing?"

"He's fine. He's been better, but I'm sure that happens when you go to jail."

"Tonight is going to be hard for him."

"Pilar he's got friends and family who support him."

"I just want to be there for him…"

"It's okay. He has all the support he needs." he holds his sister as he says, "He's in good hands."

Bella, reaches out to Jake with her hands. He clasps on as they just stand there together. Bella just wanted to be there for her friend as they stood silently. After the ten minutes were up, she went home and Edward and Pilar went back to their mother's house. Edward joins Bella at Jake's hearing. She was sitting in the courthouse pew as Edward walked up behind her.

"Hey, how are you?" Bella asked looking up at her husband.

"I'm glad I caught you before the arraignment started. Bella, you have to believe me, that when I set this thing up, I never imagined that Jake would get caught up in this."

"I know…"

"He will be fine. So will we." Edward said, trying to stay positive.

"There was a time when I really believed that. If the whole world was against us, our love would win in the end," Bella said to her husband looking back at him.

"Its definitely pulled us through everything else...It certainly can get us through this."

"Your sister was right though what she said last night. It never ends with your friends and family have gotten drawn into this because of me."

"That won't happen anymore," Edward says moves as he sits next to her. "It's not. We are going to build our house at Laurel Falls and our life will…"

Bella then stands as she says, "We are always talking about these dreams we have and it seems like it's just talk. It's like we don't put any motion into our dreams."

"I know you are upset about Jake, but, why can't you believe that we will make it through this? I don't understand you." Edward explains, as he thought they were making some headway together. But, then that was before this whole fiasco happened.

"I want to believe it will happen…"

"That is all it takes. You have to want it Bella."

"Right now...I'm having a difficult time believing in anything anymore."

"I know that right now you don't need a bunch of empty promises from me...I get that. This will all work out and we will be together again soon."

Bella held on to his arms as she says, "I know you want to take on the world for me here...but, the only thing I can focus on is Jake right now. I just want this to be over for him…"

"I don't want to take on the world...I just want to get my life together well our life together. "

"Okay...so what is it you want to do?"

"I'm not going to stick around as I don't think anyone would be thrilled to see me. I'm just going to go take care of some things, I'll see you later, okay?"

She agrees as Edward gives her a chaste kiss before leaving. As Edward is walking out, he saw Jake's parents walk in, they said hello to him. They say hello to Bella and thank her for coming, she tells them of course that she's here for Jake. They meet with Ross, who is not only an attorney, but a friend of the family. He's there to help with Jake's case. He assures them that we will do everything he can to help Jake, but he insist that Jake pleads guilty.

Edward is back at the Cullen's home to see his mother. He's made a decision and it affects her as well. He's ready to put his his words into action, starting now. Though Esme is not sure especially with the look on his face

"Edward, why are you looking at me like that?" Esme asks.

"It makes me happy knowing you're happy with Ben even though I'm not very crazy about him. I do accept that he's apart of your life."

Esme smiles back at her son, as she is thrilled that finally they come to an understanding. But she is still not quite sure whats going on.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing's really going on...I just think it's time we put certain things behind us."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that you been pretty lonely all the these years since papa died, if Ben makes you happy, then I'm not going to stand in your way. We all need that special someone in our lives."

"Edward, what are you trying to say?"

"I made a decision, and I wanted you to hear from me before you heard it elsewhere because it affects you."

"Just come out with it…" Esme replies.

"I'm out mother, I'm out of the family business for good," Edward looks his mother in her eyes.

Esme was not too pleased with Edward's decision. In fact she despised the fact that yet again Bella got what she wanted all along.

Back at the courthouse, the arraignment was starting as they brought Jake in handcuffs. He expressed how sorry he was to his mother, who didn't blame him one bit for the crime. She knew it wasn't his fault. Their attorney had let them know that they offered a deal but he would have to stay away from the computer Industry for 5 years. He assured that was the best deal they could get. Ross got it started by handing the judge the file on Jake saying he's never been in trouble with the law before. The judge asks how he pleads, Jake plead guilty. She sent him back to his cell as he has to await her decision. Vanessa is upset and bames Ben for it. She is dizzy and has a fainting spell but assures everyone she's okay. Matt tells his wife and her ex husband that Jake should be released in a few hours.

Edward had just told his mother that he's leaving the family business. "You know I need you. I can't run this business by myself."

"What are you talking about mother, you have Ben! He will help you."

"Ben? Is that what this is all about?"

"No. It's not."

Esme reaches out to her son as she held his face in her hands, pleading with him. "Please don't go. You don't have to worry about Ben taking your place. He might be in my life right now, but he will never replace you in the business. You are family, all of this is rightfully yours."

"Mother, I will admit that I'm not thrilled with him taking over, but, mama, I don't want it. That's what I'm trying to tell you, I don't want it anymore."

"I don't believe you...you don't want this."

"Yes I do. I won't tell you who you can or can't love. You tried to do that with me and Bella, it never changes how I feel about her and it never will."

"This is about Bella isn't it?"

"No, she doesn't even know I'm doing this. This is my decision to make. Mother, the only way for me to be happy is to get out. Don't you understand that?"

Esme was now crying as she pleaded with her son. "You are my only son now. I can't let you go!"

"I know...I'm sorry, this wasn't an easy decision for me to make. But I've changed, I don't want the old life anymore."

Esme turned away from her son as she cried, she didn't want to lose her only son she had left to her. "How can you do this to your family?"

"I'm not doing this to you...I'm doing this for myself! I know you don't understand, I hope that one day you will want the same thing for yourself."

"No, no, no, I would never abandon my family, I'm proud to be a Cullen." Esme replied.

"I'm not abandoning you. I will be always be here for you and Pilar, as a son and a brother," Edward said, as he choked on his emotions. "I just can't live like this anymore...I can't."

Esme who still had tears in her eyes said, "I'm not going to beg you to change your mind, Edward."

"Thank you," Edward replied.

But Esme wasn't finished yet. She said the next thing with conviction, "But, if you walk out that door, you are no longer my son. And I'm no longer your mother."

Edward stared at his mother, not believing she would ever say something like that to him.

"Just go, Edward! I can't stand to look at you! You are a disgrace to me, and to the memory of your father," Esme said as she turned away from her son.

"Okay, I will go if that's what you want. Mother, please look at me." Edward asked his mother.

"No, just please go!"

"Alright! I will move out! You will never have to see me again if thats what you want." He then told her as he choked up on his words, 'Mother, I will always be you son and I will always love you."

With tears streaming down her face, she turned facing him. She look him in the eyes for a moment as they just stood there for a moment. She walked away from Edward not looking back as he stood in the den of their home. This was the hardest thing he had to do.

_**I didn't want to leave my house like this. Not with my mother and I at odds with each other. Why couldn't she just be happy for her son? I found the love of my life, all I wanted was to build a life for me and Bella. But all she could do is think of herself.**_

Back at the courthouse Ross came out after he talked with the judge. They agreed and it's a done deal. They were happy that he wouldn't go to jail, so that part was good news. Pilar asks if it's okay to tell Jake the good news, his parents said they'd be glad if she told him.

Billy tells Pilar, "I'm going to go get some food and we will all celebrate his freedom, and you are more than welcome to join us."

"Thank you, Billy. I appreciate that." Pilar said as she and Bella left.

Back at the Cullen residence Bella walked in and saw Edward sitting in the chair. In fact he was sort of slumped in the chair. She pulled Edward out of his deep thought when she walked in and started talking.

"Well, the DA made a deal with Jake if that's what you want to call it," As she approached Edward, she sat on the desk in front of him. "I want to apologize…" as she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"We're free," Edward sighed to Bella.

"What?" she asked making sure she heard him right.

"We are free. I left the family business, forever." He replied, his eyes meeting Bella's.

"H-how is that possible?"

"Bella...I just walked away. I realized I couldn't afford not too."

"And what did your mother say?"

"I told her...and that's just the way it is," as Edward stood from the chair, "So, it's just you and me, Bella. We're on our own."

"I can't believe this," Bella whispered.

"Well, believe it. There is no going back now."

The two of them hugged each other. Bella pulled back to say, "I'm so happy and proud of you." Bella hugged him again.

"Nothing can touch us now babe," Edward said, as he held Bella in his arms.

Esme poked her head out to see the two of them embracing.

She may have won this round, but, I'm not giving up on my son. He will be back in the family business. I will make it so. But for now, I'm going to make life for Bella a living hell!

"Congratulations Bella! You have managed to take my other son away from me," Esme spat to Bella as she confronted her daughter-in-law.

"Cut it out, Mother," Edward demanded as he grabbed his suit jacket.

"At least, James, was a loyal son. He would never turn on his family. This one will probably to change his name to Swan just to please you," Esme bit out.

"Mother…" Edward was just about to say something to her when Ben walked in. "You're just in time, I have some good news for you."

"What's going on?" Ben asked as he then stood next to Esme.

"It's a change in regard to the family business. I'm leaving it forever, you've just been promoted, congratulations." Edward said, to his mother and Ben.

"Are you serious?"

"Very serious. The most serious I have ever been in my life."

"Is this a …"

"Joke? Trick?" Edward finished Ben's question. "No trick. I've given up my place at the head of the table, you are more than welcome to it."

"So, you are giving it up for the girl, for love!" Ben said excitedly

"Ben, it was your idea remember?" Edward asked him.

"That's true. But as I recall, you were a little unsure."

"I've changed my mind. I have more important things going on in my life than worrying about you."

"What a difference a day makes!" Ben said, happily.

Esme was standing by the mantle listening to Edward and Ben's banter.

"Ben, you offered to take over my responsibilities! I'm giving you your shot, I don't know why you find that so surprising." Ben smirked back at Edward. "You know what? You two can do whatever the hell you want with it." He looked at Bella saying, "Come on we're going. We're out of here."

"It's true!" Esme said out loudly. "He's deserting the family, the business all for her!"

"Her name is Bella, for the last time," Edward spat to his mother.

Bella grabbed Edward saying, "Edward, lets just go."

"Just a minute...I would like to have a few words with Edward in private, we have unfinished business" Ben said, to the couple.

"You think so?" Edward asked. Ben left the room as Edward excused himself from Bella. "I will be just a minute."

Bella was left alone with Esme. Though Esme had plenty to say to her daughter-in-law.

"Are you happy now?" Esme growled out.

"Yes, I am," Bella said, proudly.

"This is all your fault. All of it," Esme said looking at Bella.

"I admit it. This time, Esme, it is my fault."

Back in the other room Edward and Ben were having it out, man to man. Ben had plenty to say to Edward.

"I will have to replace Jake, the poor boy may be indisposed for a while. It was shocking how he got caught breaking into the Spaulding's computer, huh?"

"Surprising, hmmm…"

"Yes," Ben replied. "And how the police happened to show up at the Cullen offices as it was going down, that was amazing."

"That's why they are the police. Look there is nothing to discuss as I'm sure you are familiar with the families books." Edward then got in Ben's personal space, his voice dark, "I don't care about you, I just care about my family, so don't screw things up."

Edward started walking away, only Ben pulled him back saying, "I know what you did. How you tried to set me up." The two men stared each other down.

Esme and Bella themselves were having a confrontation of their own.

Esme asked Bella angrily, "Who are you to walk in here and hate me so much that you take away my only son?"

Bella replied to Esme, "I'm not using Edward to hurt you!" Bella's voice was shaky, "I don't know why you don't understand that. I love him. We love each other. We just want to have a normal life like every other couple. It's the same thing you and Ben want."

"I want my son back!"

"So do I, it's my turn and I'm sorry but that's just the way it is. Esme, I know what it's like to live without Edward okay? I would never do that to you. You don't have to lose him."

Esme looked at Bella and growled angrily, "Then you tell me what I have to do to get my son back, damn it! And I will do it."

Bella looked back at her mother-in-law, it was about time Esme thought more about her kids then herself.

Meanwhile Edward and Ben were still having their man to man talk. Ben let Edward know he knew that Edward was the one who tried to set him up on breaking into the Spaulding files from the Cullen business.

"You didn't think I would just sit back and let you destroy my family, did you?" Edward asked Ben. Ben just smirks at Edward. "Come on Ben, haven't you done things like that in your industrious career?" Edward asked as he came into Ben's personal space again.

"Well, I never work with amateurs, I always like to do my own work." Ben replied.

Edward laughed at Ben. "So now you know. What are you going to do about it?"

Ben walked around Edward as he said, "What do you think your mother would think, about you undermining her relationship with me?"

Edward knew exactly where Ben was going with this and he was happy to oblige him an answer

"I think she would be very impressed. She taught me well."

Ben replied, "I think you underestimate her affections for me. She would be very upset if I went to jail, because of you." Ben was trying to use that tactic on him.

"I don't think so. She would just hire a better lawyer and it would be a win, win situation for her. Go ahead and tell her, if you want."

"I don't need your mother to take care of you, I can do that all by myself." Ben said as a matter of fact.

"Ben, you can make this a problem and I will never go away and I will fight you to the end. Or, I can walk out that door and leave you a very, very powerful man."

"Run away, run away. You took your shot, you lost."

"No I didn't. I won. I have my wife, I'm happy." Edward smirked at Ben.

Bella was telling Esme that she understood the pain of losing someone, as she lost her mother at a young age. She would never wish that pain on anyone, not even Esme.

"I love Edward, and I want him to have everything he loves. But, I also want him alive, I don't want him cut down like the husband you loved. Esme a part of you knows what I'm asking you here, as you sent your daughter away, so you have the same instincts as I have."

"Don't you dare compare me to you. We're nothing alike." Esme walks away from Bella.

"We are. Rather you like it or not, we are. We both love our families and we both love Edward. I will have your grandchildren someday, don't you think we should put all this anger aside for them?" Esme was trying so hard to keep herself together, to not show emotion in front of Bella as she hid her face from her. "For their sake can't you just forget about yourself and do this for them?"

Bella walked up behind her mother-in-law as she got closer. She could her Esme whimper. She turned to face Bella showing her tear streaked face. Bella reached out to her. She wanted to hold her mother-in-law, as she could feel the tension building between them.

"Please...just let me…" as Bella held Esme in her arms.

Esme let go of her emotions as she started to cry. She hated that she allowed herself to show weakness in front of Bella. But somehow Bella tore her walls down. This was the first time these two ladies came to an understanding.

**A/N: Hey there. So, now we have Edward leaving the family business. Could Esme and Bella finally reached that point of an understanding? Can these two ladies put their difference aside for the man they both share in their lives? We will soon see.**

**I know I'm not updating this one as often, blame it on RL stuff. Plus, I've also been bitten by the Fifty Shades Fanfic bug, That's right! Im diving into the Fifty Shades fanfic world. I'm writing my first fanfic Fifty Shades story. The title is called Fifty Shades Darker: My Ana - It will pick up after their break-up. My plan is to get it posted this week sometime. I've already posted a teaser in my Karen Cullen group.**


End file.
